The Life and Times Of Wuncler High School
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: The real final chapter is up! Welcome to Ed Wuncler Memorial High School. The most corrupt school in the midwest. Huey, Jazmine, Caesar and Cindy have finally made it to the final frontier. Will they be able to survive one more year?
1. Welcome Back

**A/N**: Well it's been a while since I've written some fan fiction! This story took me about 3 months to complete but it was fun and I really hope you guys enjoy it. I wrote this back in 2006 during every class of my senior year whenever I had free time or was being bored to death by a teacher. I have edited it up a little though to make a little more current to today's culture. After writing this story, it helped me make my decision to major in Journalism for my college years simply because I love writing. I love painting pictures with words, even though I've been told I'm quite the artist too! Anywho, let's get on with the story. Please review and lemme know how good, bad or ugly it is…HOLLA!

**Disclaimer:** The Boondocks belongs to Aaron McGruder. The only thing I own in this is my ideas, but not the characters, settings, or etc.

**The Life and Times of Wuncler High**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back…**

**Huey's Narration**

_It's a beautiful morning, the birds are chirping, the sun is painting my room gold and it's my last first day of high school. Sounds like the ideal life for a seventeen year old senior, right? Well that this into consideration…your grandfather has only six months to live, your 15 year old brother is well on his way to becoming a street thug, and you go to one of the worst corrupt high schools in the nation. Now tell me is that the life to live?_

Huey sighed as he took a long sip of his green tea. Riley then walked into the kitchen. Huey shook his head in shame by his brother's appearance.

"What you lookin' at, nigga?" Riley said brushing off his 3XL crisp white tee off.

"I'm lookin' at a dumbass now let's get in the car!" Huey grabbed his book bag from off the marble counter.

"Whatever, nigga!" Riley growled as he grabbed his book bag and followed. "Oh snap! I can't wait to get back to Wuncler High!"

"Why? So you can cheat your way through your sophomore year like you did your freshman year?"

"Ha! Nah man…I get to see my hoes!"

Huey sighed as he opened the driver's door of his black 1994 Nissan Sentra. "One more year and I'm out of this hellhole." Huey said as he started the car. The engine roared as it came to life.

"Yo Huey, check out my new CD!" Riley then put in the new 50 Cent album: Curtis

"Respect come from admiration or fear, You can admire me or you can catch one in your wig, You see the Testarossa, the toasters right on my lap, So If a nigga get outta line, a nigga get clapped" Riley sang along with 50 Cent.

"What the hell…is this??" Huey instantly ejected the CD and threw it outside the car window.

"Aye man! Fiddy is da troof son!"

"Yea the truth of ignorance, now let's put some real music in." Huey then put in one of MF DOOM's, the metal face super villain's, most infamous CD, Madvillainy.

"They praise four times a day, they pray five, whose ways are strange when it's time to survive?" MF DOOM's monotone voice boomed across the speakers.

"Aw man this shit is wack, makes a nigga wanna sleep!" Riley folded his arms and pouted. Huey started nodding his head to the beat.

'Good, putting music with actual wordplay shuts him up.' Huey thought to himself. The rest of the car ride to Wuncler High was silent between the Freeman brothers.

**At Ed Wuncler Memorial High School…**

They finally arrived to their destination. It was definitely hard to consider this a high school, it looked more like a business building. The skeleton and frame of the building was made of pure steel and glass. Huey and Riley walk into the school, welcomed by loud-chattering teenagers. 1,501 to be exact.

"Damn look at all the freshmeat!" Riley said while cracking his knuckles and checking out some new targets to bully.

"Hey Huey! Hey Riley!" a familiar voice yelled to the brothers. It was the voice of Jazmine DuBois. Her style hasn't really changed since she was ten. She still loves everything that is pink and brings happiness and joy to the world. However the young mulatto did mature a lot, physically. She was now equipped with dangerous curves that would make any straight guy's mouth water.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaamn! Wuts good Jazzy?" Riley smiled while licking his lips.

"Hey…" she then focused on Huey. "What's up Huey?"

"Nothing at all, just counting down these last 180 days of coming here."

"I kinda hear ya on that one, but I'm gonna miss yo-, I mean here." she quickly blushed.

"And what's so great about The Boondocks?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Everything! It's peaceful, calm and it's just the ideal place for…"

"Rich white people, well I'm going to class." Huey walked off, leaving Riley and Jazmine behind.

"So Jazzy, how about you come over to da crib after school?" Riley put his arm around Jazmine's small waist.

"Uh…I've got some work to do." Jazmine lied.

"Nigga it's the first damn day of school!"

"But I'm a senior! I'm bound to get some homework!" she was then interrupted/saved by the 5 minute warning bell.

"Oh snap! Time to go to class, I can't be late neither or the coach will have my ass!" Riley yelled as he checked his schedule. "Hmm…I got African-American History, whatchu got?"

"The same class." she semi-smiled. Lucky for her Riley was too dumb to realize she was wearing the fakest smile. All 32 teeth were showing.

"Word, well let's go!" Riley grabbed her hand and lead them to their destination.

**What does the African-American History class have instore for the pink-lovin' mulatto and Timid Deer Lane's #1 thug? Find out in Chapter 2: Fight The Power!**

**A/N**: And that's a rap…for chapter 1 at least. Reviews are much appreciated. Good and bad feedback is allowed. I need the constructive criticism.


	2. Fight The Power!

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who sent me a review from the first chapter despite how short it was…this one is much longer as promised. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS…my hero Aaron McGruder does.

**Chapter 2: Fight The Power!**

Riley and Jazmine finally arrived to their destination room 666. The trip wasn't too pleasant for Jazmine due to the fact that she had to listen to Riley explain his summer vacation which consisted of hoes, blunts and summer workouts. He even had the nerve to lie to her and say that Huey smoked with him once too!

'But then again Huey does seem to always be stressed and they say smoking relieves stress.' Jazmine was snapped out of her thoughts as Riley pinched her left butt cheek.

"Riley!" she shrieked like a mouse and slapped him across the face.

"Goddamn! I was just tryin' to get yo attention!" he rubbed his now sore cheek.

"Well you know there are other ways of doing that."

"Like lettin' tap dat ass!" Riley whispered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, nothing!"

After a couple of seconds of silence they looked at door for their classroom. It read 'Black History' and next to it scribbled in read it said 'sux!!!'. Riley sighed and opened the door to see a familiar face in the first seat.

"Huey!" Jazmine screamed as she bear hugged the 17-year old revolutionary.

"So I see you two are in this class, too." Huey said gently pushing Jazmine off of him.

"Yep!" she chirped having a seat behind Huey.

"Yea, I'm stuck in this wack ass class, so where's the teacher?" Riley said, noticing their was no authority figure in the classroom yet. The corn-rowed Freeman brother took a seat to right of his afro counterpart.

"He ain't here yet…but why do you care, Mr. Esco?" a kid with long dreadlocks, a white, red and black Mos Def shirt said.

"Yo shutup, Caesar!" Riley growled.

"Chill anyways it looks like the whole gang is here." Caesar grinned.

"Ayo, check it new gurl at 12 o' clock!" Riley said elbowing Ceasar. A Caucasian girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the room in a daze. Riley's eyes looked the newcomer up and down in delight.

'Whoa someone definitely threw some D's on that bitch…' Riley thought to himself.

"Hey, you look kinda familiar…" Jazmine said examining the new girl.

"Well I was only the biggest Diddy and Snoop fan of Woodcrest!" the girl smirked.

"OH MY GOD! CINDY MACPHEARSON!" Jazmine screamed hugging the most token white girl of Woodcrest.

"Well at least **ONE** of you all remember me…" Cindy stared into Huey's eyes.

"Hey Cindy, I see you're still obsessed with Diddy." Huey noticed her shirt, it had a picture of Diddy inside of a big pink heart.

"Well you gotta love a man who had the number #1 on Soundscan last year around this time!"

"Cindy, Diddy is absolute trash, the man is bad representer to NY and dancing." Caesar added his two cents.

"Then why was he #1?" she said staring a hole into Caesar's eyes.

"Look little girl, record sales do not equal talent." he then pulled out Mos Def's latest album 'Tru3 Magic' "Now see my man, Mos Def doesn't really sell as much records as Puff Daddy-"

"He's Diddy now!" Cindy whined.

"Whatever, now as I was sayin'…he doesn't sell much as Diddy but he has more talent than your favorite rapper can buy!"

"Whatever, stop hatin…" Cindy finally took a seat next to the Brooklyn native.

"Man this class seems wack as hell already!" Riley pouted.

Suddenly an old white man dressed in a black and gray suit walked into the room. Equipped with a canteen in one hand and briefcase in the other, he slowly dragged himself to his desk.

"Good morning class, my name is Maximillion Fillmore."

"Okay…" Huey slowly spoke, awaiting a response.

"And I'm your teacher, boy!" he said getting in Huey's face. "I can tell me and you are not going to get along."

"Yo, this dude is wack already!" Riley whispered to Jazmine. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, class…as I call your name, please **FORMALLY** introduce yourself to your fellow classmates." Mr. Fillmore sighed. '_I hate teaching this class, especially to black kids'._ he thought to himself.

"Huey Freeman?" Mr. Fillmore shouted.

The future revolutionary cleared his throat and began his introduction:

"Yes…my name is Huey Freeman and I'm the founder of 23 different radical leftist organizations including the 'Africans Fighting Racism and Oppression or A.F.R.O. if you will. The 'Black Revolutionary Organization or B.R.O. and also the 'Black Revolutionary Underground Heroes…

"Uh…B.R.U.H.?" Caesar asked scratching his head.

"Yea man it's the best I can think of." Huey frowned.

"Okay that's nice, you have a big imagination!" Mr. Fillmore laughed. "Just like your hair."

"But my imagination will become a reality." Huey then started reading a book.

"Haha…anyways do we have a Riley Freeman?"

"Yea nigga wuts good?" Riley grinned, showing off his platinum fronts.

'Oh my goodness, so many niggers in here!' Mr. Fillmore thought.

"Uh…anything you can tell us about yourself? Anything positive?" he chuckled.

"Well teach, I can tell you that I'm down wit' the bitches and hoes!"

The whole classroom erupted in laughter.

"Way to go man!" Caesar gave Riley some dap.

"I'm tired of listening to you guys and your damn ignorance. So until you learn proper English and dress properly, this class will not be TAUGHT!"

"Man this some ol' bullshit!" Huey spoke to his friends.

"Excuse me, Mr. I'm probably going to end up in jail by 21?"

"You heard me! Why are you teaching this class? You have no interest in black people or their history!" Huey shouted as he hopped on top of his desk.

"Aye man git yo ass down! You embrassin' me!" Riley yanked his brother's leg.

"How can yall stand this? It's obviously this man doesn't give a shit about US!" Huey yelled with fire burning in his eyes. This sent chills down everyone's spine, even Riley's.

"Actually Mr. Freeman, I respect them." Mr. Fillmore then pointed to all the preps sitting in the opposite corner of the classroom.

"That's because their money supports your pathetic paycheck, come on Caesar back me up!"

'Ha! This is my perfect chance to show off my comedic skills' Caesar smiled to himself.

"Ight Big Hue, I gotcha!" Ceasar then quickly pulled his dreads into a ponytail. "Yo, Mr. Fillmore, your momma is so fat that she uses the equator as a belt!"

"Oh that was really good. Mikey." Cindy teased. She then added more salt to the wound by slowly clapping for his prehistoric joke.

"Shut it Cindy!" Ceasar frowned. "How about this! Your momma has three titties, one is for water, one is for milk and the other says 'OUT OF ORDER'"

Riley, Cindy, Jazmine and even Huey laughed at Caesar's ignorant joke.

'I guess they've never seen Dave Chappelle's Block Party' he thought to himself.

"And this is exactly why there is not and never will be a black president." Mr. Fillmore grinned at Huey especially.

"Wow this teacher is an ass. I'm about to pull a Diddy up in this bit'! Cindy yelled pulling a random champagne bottle from her book bag.

"Damn you mad gangsta, ma!" Riley smirked and winked at Cindy.

"Exuse me, Ms. Macphearson?" Mr. Fillmore adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses. "But why are you so fascinated in this? Black history crap!"

"Cuz…I just love the whole culture, the Africans are truly a beautiful race and deserve more recognition."

"Amen sistah!" Caesar said mimicking a preacher.

"Haha too much BET, I suppose." Mr. Fillmore chuckled.

"Wow this school has stooped down to an all-time level of ignorance." Huey said balling his right fist up.

"So Huey what you're basically sayin' is homeboy over there is a nigga!" Caesar smirked.

"Do I look like a chocolate colored monkey to you? Do I have dreadlocks, cornrows or an disgusting distorted looking afro?" Mr. Fillmore questioned the three urban youths.

"Hold up!" Riley yelled picking up a chair. "Look son you ain't gonna diss me or none of my fam or else dis chair is goin' right through yo-" Riley was interrupted by a balding old Caucasian man with an all gray business suit. He was being accompanied by a young Caucasian teenager with a black skully, a bulletproof vest, a platinum necklace with the letters "EWIV" on it.

"Excuse me, what in the world is going on in this learning facility?" Ed Wuncler, the principal and owner of three-fourths of Woodcrest yelled.

"Well we have some rowdy ni- I mean kids in here!" Mr. Fillmore pointed towards Huey, Riley and Caesar like a 4 year old tattling on another kid.

"Alright, you three step outside right now." Wuncler commanded like a drill sergeant

The three walked out of class and before Riley left he gave Mr. Fillmore the bird.

"You see what I mean?!" Mr. Fillmore whined, trying to sound innocent. "These hooligans are out of control!"

"Ok now kids we have a new student, he also happens to be my great-grandson, Ed Wuncler the IV (fourth)" Ed Wuncler rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly proud that his grandson's son was going be apart of his school. Ed the fourth was just as bad as his father, if not worse.

'Wow another Wuncler…' Jazmine whispered to Cindy as she placed her head into her palm.

"Whussup world?" Ed the fourth asked the class. "Oh that's right all my niggas just got kicked up out this bitch!"

Everyone just blankly stared at the red-headed wigger standing in front of the classroom. Ed the fourth just flashed a devilish grinned and pulled out one of his dad's most prized possessions. A chrome-plated Beretta. He noticed how afraid the students looked as he licked the tip of the gun and then pointed at ceiling and let off about 4 warning shots. Now everyone stared at him like he was a maniac, oh wait…

"WHAT THE FUCK YA'LL LOOKIN AT?" he asked the class.

Everyone quickly resumed doing what they were doing before the Wunclers showed up.

"Ok, you can sit down now and you students have a nice day!" Wuncler then left the class to address Huey, Riley and Caesar.

**Outside the classroom…**

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" Ed Wuncler poked each of them in the chest.

"Mr. Wuncler, that man in there is a racist!" Huey barked.

"Yea on some real!" Riley added.

"Riley, shut yo dumbass up!" Caesar elbowed Riley. "Leave the talking to Huey P. Newton Jr. over there."

"Whatever nigga…"

"Really? That can't be true…he loves fried chicken, cornbread, collard greens and even chitins!" Ed Wuncler said watching the disgust looks on the three boys faces.

"Mr Wuncler, stop followin' stereotypes!" Caesar sighed. "look man, he can like all those things but he still doesn't like us!"

"Nonsense!" Wuncler corrected him.

"Mr. Wuncler, we're just trying to **FIGHT THE POWER!**" Huey said holding up his right fist in pride.

'Damn man, we gonna get in a lot of shit for this! And to think right now I could have been starin' at Jazzy's booty or somethin' Riley yelled inside of his head.

**The shadow of Huey P. Newton has spoken and once again found himself fighting for his equal rights. What will happen to boys? Will Riley's mind ever get out of the gutter? Find out in Chapter 3: A Playa Jus' Tryin' 2 Git In Dem Jeans**

A/N: That's a rap for Chapter deuces…lemme know how good, bad or ugly it was! HOLLA!

One love,

Operation Doomsday


	3. A Playa Jus' Tryin' To Get In Dem Jeans

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews once again guys, keep em' comin. You are my motivation to keep this story rollin'.

**Disclaimer:** [INSERT THE OBVIOUS HERE or yeah and I don't own the song Jazmine sings later on this chapter either. That song is courtesy of Madvillain and Stones Throw records.

**Chapter 3: A Playa Jus' Tryin' 2 Git In Dem Jeans!**

**After school, in the student parking lot…**

The gang found themselves enjoying the pleasant breeze from the autumn skies. Riley, Caesar and Huey sat on top of the black Nissan Sentra. Cindy and Jazmine sat on top of a pink 2005 Volkswagen Jetta. Jazmine was caught up in another daydream about Huey until she noticed Riley staring at her…once again.

'Why can't Huey ever stare at me like that? Then again Riley is practically drooling over me…' she rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile the three young men on the Sentra were busy discussing how much 'fun' they had in their first period class today.

"Man, now we got three 3 days of detention fo' cussin' out Mr. Fillmore!" Riley frowned.

"No, you have three, Caesar and I only have one." Huey corrected his younger brother. "We didn't act all nigga-ed out like you."

"So, what are you guys up to this weekend?" Cindy chirped

"Chi meditation." Huey said hopping off the hood of his car. Riley sucked his teeth at Huey as he watched his older counterpart search for his car keys.

"Well I'm playin' Playstation." Riley grinned, fronts sparkling in the sunlight.

"I'm goin' write some lyrics and some new Yo Momma jokes!" Caesar replied.

"Well I dunno what I'm doin'…since my parents are going to New York City this weekend." Jazmine said in a monotone voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the mixed girl like she was a maniac, except for Huey of course.

"Oh snap! You gonna be home-alone all weekend?" Riley asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah…" she half-smiled, gently throwing Riley's arm from off of her shoulder.

"Word, so you gonna throw a party, right?" he now place his ripped arm around her waist.

"I dunno, daddy would be pretty mad…"

"Look all you gotsa to do is trust me. Riley Esco!" he then gave Jazmine's derriere (sp?) a nice firm squeeze.

"RILEY!" she shrieked and double-slapped him. "I'm going home!"

She did a 180 on her heels and yanked her driver's door opened.

"Can you gimme a ride too?" Cindy asked as she hopped off the trunk.

"Sure let's go!" Jazmine yelled over the engine that was roaring like a pack of lions.

"See you boys later!" Cindy yelled as she threw up the peace sign. The car then peeled out of the parking lots, leaving the three boys in exhaust smoke.

"Smooth move, pimpin'!" Caesar teased.

"Man I'm gonna git into dem jeans this weekend!" Riley yelled to the clouds.

"Well are we going to just stand here or what?" Huey said tapped his foot impatiently.

"C'mon let's go then and Granddad said I get to drive home!" Riley jumped into the driver's seat.

"WHAT THE HELL?! You are not even old enough to drive, you don't even have your permit yet…" Huey yanked Riley out of the driver's seat.

"So, man stop bein' a hater!" Riley growled as he dusted off his tall white tee. "Shit man you almost made me scratch up my jewelry!"

"Right, you mean the jewelry you stole from…" Riley cut him off.

"Nigga hush!"

"Why are you stealing so much stuff?" Huey asked his younger brother.

"Cuz man, I gotta show em' what I got! Gotta show em' what road I represent!" Riley grinned.

"Yes you hafta rep Timid Deer Lane!" Caesar laughed.

"Shut it, punk!" Riley yelled. Huey just chuckled to himself as he started the car. As Huey back out of his parking spot, his cellphone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" Huey greeted his caller.

"Sup Huey! Wuts really good nigga?!" the rough voice spoke over the phone.

"Who is this? Man this better not be Leeroy because for the last time I don't have any crack!"

"What? This Ed the fourth son!" Ed laughed.

"Oh…right" Huey head butted the steering wheel.

"But anyways I heard that your next door neighborhood is throwin' a PAR-TAY!"

'Damn, rumors spread through this school fast'. Huey thought to himself. "No she's not, you heard wrong." Huey then flipped his phone shut.

"Man who be blowin' ya phone up?!" Riley asked.

"No one." Huey focused back on the road.

"And that's why his ass is still a virgin!" Riley whispered to Caesar.

**Meanwhile in Jazmine's car…**

"Cindy, why'd you come back to Woodcrest?" Jazmine randomly asked. "You missed all of your high school years here practically."

"Cuz gurl…I came back for my man!" she cooed.

"And who would that be?"

"Huey."

Jazmine instantly slammed on the brakes.

"W-what did you say?!" Jazmine growled through gritted teeth.

"I was kiddin' chill." Cindy said nervously. Jazmine's gritted teeth turned back into a cute innocent smile.

"Oh okay!" Jazmine started driving once again, ignoring the honking horns behind her.

"But my rents just decided that Woodcrest was the best place to live." Cindy sighed. She missed living in Elmont, Long Island, New York.

"Yea it is, I love Woodcrest. It's really safe here! No worries…" Jazmine was interrupted by gunfire between two gangs on a nearby basketball court.

"Peaceful huh?" Cindy smirked.

"Anyways…" Jazmine smiled changing the subject. "we have so much catching up to do."

"Why do you still like Huey?" Cindy whispering with a big smile across her face.

"He's just so wonderful, smart, strong, cute…" she started daydreaming.

Jazmine was in her daily-daze thinking of Huey but it was definitely at the wrong time…

"LOOK OUT FOR THAT TRUCK!" Cindy instantly grabbed control of the wheel and saved the two of them from an untimely injury or possible death.

"DuBois! You need to pay attention! You almost got us killed!!!" Cindy yelled with tears in her diamond blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…it's just Huey means the world to me." she blinked and instant streams of tears fell from her eyes.

"I understand and don't worry. He'll see what you're worth soon enough." Cindy patted Jazmine on the shoulder.

"So do you want me to drive the rest of the way to my house?" Cindy offered.

"Yes, please." Jazmine sniffed. They pulled over and switched positions.

"This car is so BALLIN'!" Cindy said in awe. "You're so spoiled…"

However Cindy noticed she was being ignored as the young mulatto girl adjacent to her began to sing.

"_Give me a little bit, a little bit,  
Just a little bit of your love,  
Pieces of the dreams that I pick up in my mind  
is not blind, of our love…" _a tear dropped down her emerald eyes once again.

"_Everyday when I look into your brown eyes  
I get high, on our love…  
Pieces of the dream that I pick up in my mind  
is not blind, of our love  
Everyday when I look into your brown eyes  
I get high, on our love_

_I, I get high, look in your, brown eyes  
I get high-iiiiiiii-iiiiiii-iiiiiigh  
Higher, higher, hi-igher, -igher  
-igher, -i-igher, higher, you make me higher  
I fly (I fly) I fly (I fly)  
I fly (I fly) up high  
I fly - take me there, I fly - take me there  
I fly…" _she sighed as she noticed the once bright blue sky was now replaced by a gray depression.

"Wow Jazzy, that was deep." Cindy said while stopping at a red light.

"I know." Jazmine was really at a lost of words. Suddenly she felt something on her hip vibrate.

"Hello." Jazmine answered her pink T-Mobile Sidekick 3.

"Aye gurl!" the voice chirped over the line.

"Yes Riley…" Jazmine growled.

"Uh…are you on yo period or somethin'?!" Riley asked, trying to sound concerned.

"No, just got other things on my mind."

"Oh well I was just callin' to let you know that you need to throw dat party this weekend!"

"Riley, I cant!"

"Stop bein' a scary nigga!"

"I'm not bein' a scary nigga, I'm just…" her voice started to tremble.

"SCARED! Well it's okay I'll just let the whole school know that you was too scared to throw a lil' ol' party!" Riley teased.

"It has nothing to do with freight. I just respect my parents."

"Whatever, I'll give ya sometime to think about it." Riley then hung up his line.

"Who was that?" Cindy asked as she pulled into her driveway.

"Riley." Jazmine rolled her eyes. "He still tryin' to get me to throw a party!"

"Jazzy, I think you should."

"WHY?! Daddy definitively wouldn't approve of such a thing!"

"But think about it, it'll boost your rep, you'll have oodles of fun and you can finally tell Huey how you feel!" Cindy smiled and winked.

"That's right! I can finally get the love of my life and boost my rep…" Jazmine then looked up at the gray sky. 'I could careless about my rep. I just want Huey Freeman to notice me.'

**Later that night, At the Freeman Residence…**

"Granddad, what are you watching?" Huey arched his eyebrow as he notice three rather large derrieres on their 42" Philips LCD television.

"BOOTY BUTT CHEEKS!" Granddad grinned.

"Wow Granddad you would think after seven years you would be tired of this filth." Huey bit into an apple.

"Well excuse me for tryin' to enjoy my last six months on God's green Earth!" Granddad frowned.

"You are going to have more than six months to live…I'll find a way." Huey took a deep bite into the apple.

Silence filled the room for about thirty seconds until…

"Holy shit! Guess what Huey?!" Riley ran down the stairs yelling, falling halfway down. "Ow!"

"You're going to actually apply yourself in life?" Huey grinned.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiit!"

"All I KNOW is Riley better stop that cussin' in my house or he's gonna earn himself an ass-whuppin'!" Granddad said firmly holding his 'gat'. (since Riley likes to use street terms that what Granddad refers to his belt as)

"Ok I'm sorry for cussin…shit." Riley quickly covered his mouth. He got up and ran for cover.

"That's it! Get over here!" Granddad gained Godspeed to actually catch Riley and began to whoop his ass, literally. Huey just laughed silently as he noticed his family haven't changed one bit.

**5 minutes later…**

"Ah my a-" Riley noticed Granddad was staring him down. "I mean my butt is so sore!"

"So what was you going to tell me?" Huey asked.

"Oh Jazzy is throwin' a party!"

"Wow, that's unbelievable…I'm going to go study now." Huey said, uninterested.

"But think of all the hoes that's gonna be there!" Riley licked his lips.

"Riley, not all women are hoes!" Huey corrected him. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Whatever, nigga!" I'm goin' to finish my little essay for Fillmore's class." Riley then ran into the computer room.

"Either that or he's going to Huey shook his head.

**Looks like Jazmine has a plan to win Huey's heart. Will it be full of win or full of loss? Also The Gang has a very important paper due tomorrow. Will they finally be able to convince to Mr. Fillmore that black people are just as good as white people Find out in Chapter 4: Operation: F.I.R.E./The Sub**

**A/N: **Wow this chapter is long, but definitely worth it. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. By the way the name of the song Jazmine was singing is called "Eye" and it's performed by Stacy Epps. She has a beautiful voice...if you wanna hear the song it's on my Myspace music page

and check out The Boondocks song on there too, it's FIYAH!!!

One love,  
Operation: Doomsday

**P.S.- I'm not a racist or anything. So don't be offended by Mr. Fillmore's character. He's just a symbol of something that's still alive and will never die unfortunately. RACISM.**


	4. Operation: FIRE

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, this story is going a lot better than planned. Anywho for all the people who caught The Boondocks for this week Episode 17: Tom, Sarah and Usher...did anyone find it weird that Sarah didn't actually cheat on him? Seems like a plothole to me. Still seeing and hearing Tom sing 'Burn' by Usher is priceless...LOL**  
**

**Disclaimer: You would think by now you'd all know I don't own this ish...this all belongs to Aaron McGruder, Sony and adultswim. Only thing I own is the idea! **

**Chapter 4: Operation: F.I.R.E./The Sub **

**The next day in class…(Thursday)**

"Good morning ni- I mean class!" Mr. Fillmore greeted the class. "I hope you are all ready to read your essays on your favorite black hero."

"I hope you guys picked reasonable candidates, people that can prove to him that black people are just as good as white people." Huey told his friends.

"Right-o, I'm goin' first!" Caesar volunteered.

"Okay Michael, you may go first!" Mr. Fillmore smirked. 'This is going to be fun.'

"My hero, Mos Def born Dante Terrell Smith was born on December 11th 1973. He was born in Brooklyn, New York and he's-" Caesar was interrupted by Mr. Fillmore.

"Look boy, I could careless about the nigger's biography!"

"Ugh! Fine…ok The Mighty Mos Def is simply my hero because he speaks the truth about the MAN!" Caesar then pulled out a boom box and played his favorite Mos Def song, Mr. Nigga.

_You can laugh and criticize Michael Jackson if you wanna  
Woody Allen, molested and married his step-daughter  
Same press kickin dirt on Michael's name  
Show Woody and Soon-Yi at the playoff game, holdin hands  
Sit back and just bug, think about that  
Would he get that type of dap if his name was Woody Black?  
O.J. found innocent by a jury of his peers  
And they been in with that nigga for last five years  
Is it fair, is it equal, is it just, is it right?  
Do you do the same shit when the defendent face is white?  
If white boys doin it, well, it's success  
When I start doin, well, it's suspect_

Mr. Fillmore ran over to the boom box and threw it against the wall in anger.

"You get an automatic **ZERO**! I was going to give you a twenty-five but you just played that filth in my classroom." he spoke with venom dripping off of his tongue.

"Man…" Caesar balled his fist.

"Alright I would like Ms. McPhearson to go next." Mr. Fillmore spoke calmly once again.

"Ok well my hero has definitely got to be Sean "P. Diddy" Combs!" she chirped.

"You get a big fat **ZERO** as well! NEXT" he burped as he took another swig from his canteen.

"DIDDY HATER!" Cindy yelled.

"Ok anyways next up we'll have Ms. DuBois."

"Well my hero is Harriet Tubman, since she helped so many slaves go through the underground railroad-"

"LAAAAAAAAME! Who cares about that woman? She only commited the biggest crime in American history besides the fact ya'll can vote…you get a thirty!"

"Next will be Riley." Mr. Fillmore chuckled.

"My hero has gotta definitely be my nigga, Fiddy!" Riley threw his hood over his head. "I mean even though he lost to that lame Kanye, he still got shot nine times and didn't die! He's a god amongst gods!"

"And I wish I could put ten bullets through you. You get an negative FIVE!" Mr. Fillmore growled.

"I guess it's up to me then…" Huey sighed.

"Yes Mr. Free-MAN, make my day." Mr. Fillmore adjusted his tie.

"Huey P. Newton." Huey said with an evil grin. "Founder of the Black Panther Party."

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it…you get a FIFTY!"

"And why do I actually get the highest "F"?" Huey calmly asked.

"Because I respect Newton as a leader but I don't respect his beliefs, so you get half of a hundred."

"Oh thanks." Huey rolled his eyes.

"See this is why I don't respect your kind."

"My kind? The kind than can challenge your petite IQ?"

"Well I have a bachelor's degree in Biology!"

"And what the HELL does that have to do with this class?" Huey pounded his fist into his desk, making a small crater on the surface.

"Yo man…I was havin' a good ass dream." Ed the IV moaned as he rubbed his eyes. Mr. Fillmore took another gulp of his 'water' and then walked up to Huey's face.

"Look Hubert…" Mr. Fillmore hiccupped.

"You're drunk!" Huey pointed his finger. "Hey Chad, lemme use your cellphone."

"Hah, why would I let you hold my expensive Motorola RAZR?" Chad retorted. He was one of the richest kids in the Midwest. He wore a green Polo sweater over a long-sleeved dress shirt, khaki shorts and Rainbow sandals.

"Because your phone has a hi-def camera in it." Huey grinned.

"Oh blackmail I see, how delicious!" Chad said as he handed the phone over to Huey.

'This is nigga technology at it's finest' Huey thought to himself as he inspected the expensive cell phone.

"Smile for the camera!" Huey yelled taking a picture of Mr. Fillmore drinking from his canteen.

**Later that day, At McWunclers…**

"Huey, man you got him good!" Caesar gave Huey some dap.

"Yes, and I turned the pictures into Mr. Wuncler." Huey said taking a bite of his salad.

"Yep, we gonna have a sub tomorrow fo sho!" Riley yelled as crumbs from his burger flew all over Jazmine.

"Riley, do you mind?" Jazmine spoke in disgust as she wiped the ground off her face.

"Damn is it a crime fo' a nigga to get his grub on? Shit!" he yelped as one of his pickles slipped under the table.

Riley went under the table and noticed something…

"Daaaaaaaaaamn!" he said to himself, noticing that Jazmine had a miniskirt on and her pink 'Hello Kitty' lace panties were showing. Riley moved his face a little closer, so close that Jazmine could feel Riley breathing on her leg.

"RILEY FREEMAN!" Jazmine yelled as she instantly closed her legs, crushing Riley's nose in the process.

"AH SHIT! THAT WAS MY GODDAMN NOSE, MARIAH CAREY!" Riley cried coming back up from underneath the table.

"Riley doesn't know when to stop, huh?" Cindy whispered to Caesar. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Huey, you need to do something with Riley!" Jazmine pouted putting her head on Huey's shoulder.

"I need to do something will all of you." Huey sighed taking another bite of his salad.

'You need to shut up and kiss me!' Jazmine thought to herself and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Huey asked.

"Oh nothing, maybe you should try smiling…it's the second best thing your mouth can do!" Jazmine shyly answered.

"Oh and what's the best?" Huey asked crossing his arms, causing Jazmine's head to fall off of his broad shoulders.

"Ki-I mean talk, you're a great speaker, Hubert." she said mocking Mr. Fillmore's voice. Everyone at the table started laughing, even Huey managed to crack a smile.

"See now didn't that feel good?" Jazmine laughed. A blush slowly crept across her tan face.

"A little…" Huey said in between chomps of his salad.

'I have the key to his heart. I just have to pick the lock still.' Jazmine grinned.

**The next day at The Freeman Residence…(Friday)**

"It's finally Friday son! I finally can get into Jazzy's jeans!" Riley sang while brushing his teeth. The younger Freeman brother had on a black and red Rocawear hoody on with a black and red du-rag, red Dickies pants and some black and red Nike SB Dunks. Riley checked himself out in the mirror.

"Damn I'm a sexy ass nigga!" he posed for the mirror. Huey cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, last time I checked this was the bathroom. Not the dressing room for 'America's Next Top Nigga'"

Shut it punk!" Riley then stormed out of the bathroom.

"Thank goodness it's Friday." Huey splashed some water on his face. Huey was dressed in a generic black hoody and pair of faded blue Levi Jeans.

**Inside of the car…**

"So Huey, you goin' to Jazzy's house tonight?" Riley said adjusting his sunglasses.

"Nope." Huey grunted, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why son? It's gonna be like the dopest shit ever!"

"Because I have to study AB Calculus and practice my Chi meditations."

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEERD!" Riley yelled with his fists into the air.

"We shall see who will be more successful in the mere future."

Huey then popped in a CD into his car stereo. The car was suddenly filled with loud-thumping bass of Public Enemy.

"Oh shoot, there goes my nigga, FLAVOR FLAV!" Riley the started imitating the now forty-eight year old hip-hop legend.

"At least we can both agree on this…" Huey then switched to his favorite song, Fight The Power.

**Later on, in Room 666...**

"So where's the teacher at?" Bif, the leader of the preps asked. He was dressed very similar to Chad except his Polo sweater was navy blue and he wore khaki pants and a pair of crisp white Reebok classics.

"Who knows and who cares." Huey rolled his eyes.

"Cheer up hun- I mean pal!" Jazmine rubbed Huey's back.

"Caesar, what's that you're reading?" Cindy asked adjusting her rather small halter-top.

"I think the real question is what in the world are you wearing?" Caesar playfully whistled looking her up and down the vanilla goddess before him. Cindy had her hair in her trademark ponytail, she also had on a small white halter top that exposed her cleavage pretty well and she had on some extra tight pink Baby Phat capris on.

"You like? This is the same outfit I wore when I met Danity Kane and Diddy!" Cindy winked.

"Oh…" he said mesmerized by her figure still.

"Ayo Cindy, you lookin' fine today!" Riley clapped his hands twice.

"Thanks Riley, see some men appreciate great beauty." Cindy then blew a kiss to Riley.

"Blah, whatever!" Caesar then dug his nose back into his book.

"Well LA-DI-DA-DE-DO!" a rather large black man with one eye larger than the other sang as he walked to the door.

"You've got to be shittin' me…Ruckus?" Riley dug his face into his palms.

"Yea that's right, I'm yo new teacher!" Uncle Ruckus grinned fixing his tie. "So what class am I teachin' now?!"

"Oh my…c'mon now we get a teacher that probably only has a high school diploma." Huey sighed.

"Could this scenario get any funnier?" Caesar smiled looking at Cindy.

"Anything can happen at Wuncler High School…" Cindy said while blushing. She noticed her top was starting to slip off.

"Here Cindy, please take my jacket. We don't need GIRLS GONE WILD scenes up in here!"

"Wow look at the chocolate colored faces in here, nasty!" Ruckus spat all over the place.

"Right on, man!" Derby, another prep yelled. He wore the same Polo sweater they all wore except his was pink. Same khaki shorts and a pair of brown Hush Puppies.

"What you say, nigga?" Riley grabbed Derby by the collar.

"I said right on, you nigger…" Derby spat in Riley's eye.

"AH HELL NO!" Riley instantly slammed Derby to the ground and began to land powerful punches to Derby's pretty boy face.

"C'mon little rich white boy, you gonna let that slave whoop ya ass?" Uncle Ruckus yelled watching the beat down.

"Ok that's enough." Huey pulled Riley off of Derby. The prep's nose was severely bleeding and he also had a gash above his right eye.

"I hope you enjoy spending' yo allowance on that medical bill!" Riley chuckled wiping the blood off his knuckles.

"I'll get you FREE-MAN!" Derby spat some blood onto the ground and returned to the prep's corner.

"Way to go, we'll be homeless by tonight." Huey sighed.

"Riley, Riley, Riley…you sure can fight for a nigga." Ruckus said in awe.

"Thanks, I think…" Riley yawned. "So am I in trouble or can I catch some Z's?"

"Go ahead, you lucky I admire yo style now only if you hated niggas like me!"

"This class is just amazing'" Caesar banged his head into his desk.

"Stop bangin' your head into the desk, fool!" Cindy said while twisting one of Caesar's dreadlocks.

"I always knew you liked chocolate, Cindy!" Caesar gave her his signature smile.

"And I always knew you'd wanna try some vanilla." she licked her lips lovingly.

"Haha yeah right, I'm still on the same of the fence." Caesar said squeezing Cindy's rosy cheeks.

'Not after tonight…' Cindy thought to herself.

**With the party only being hours away, what will the gang do to occupy their free time? Find out in Chapter 5: GOAL!**

One love,

Operation: Doomsday


	5. GOAL!

**A/N: **Whoa this chapter was hard to write...but I really hope ya'll enjoy!**  
**

**Disclaimer: THE BOONDOCKS STILL DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! Oh and I dont own Nintendo either...****  
**

**Chapter 5: GOAL!**

**After school in WHS Parking Lot…**

"Jazzy, yo party is gonna be off the Richter scale!" Riley gave her a bear hug.

"That's my ribs!" Jazmine yelled in pain, slapping Riley across the face.

"Okay…my bad. I'll let go." He dropped her and then rubbed his sore right cheek.

"I can't wait until tonight!" Cindy spoke, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Yea, I haven't been to a house party in a min!" Caesar said watching some leaves blow by.

"Huey, you are coming tonight, right?" Jazmine asked her love.

"Nope." Huey simply replied. He opened his driver's door and got into his car.

"Why not?" Jazmine's emerald eyes watered.

"Too many niggas will be there." Huey then slammed the door closed. "C'mon Riley and Caesar."

The two boys followed as commanded and got into the sedan.

"Please Huey, I really need you to come!" Jazmine begged.

"Why?"

"Um…because I need protection." Jazmine lied.

"Well if it's like that then you shouldn't have a damn house party." Huey then drove off.

"Just a little bit, of your love…" Jazmine sang to herself as she saw the black Sentra drive out of sight.

"Jazzy, he's just playing hard to get." Cindy reassured her best friend.

"Whatever, so are you coming to help me set up the party?" Jazmine asked, a semi-smile appearing on her face.

"Of course gurl and I know this DJ that is mean on the 2's and 2's!" Cindy replicated a DJ.

"Uh it's one's and two's." Jazmine giggled.

**Later that day, 5:45pm…**

"So when does the niggafest start?" Huey asked Riley keeping his eyes glued to his book.

"It starts at…" Riley started but then noticed what Huey asked. "It ain't no niggafest, it's just a party SON!"

"Right…" Huey rolled his eyes. "What time does it start?"

"9 o' clock."

"Oh…" Huey's eyes turned into slits.

"Yea so since yo lame ass ain't goin, whatchu up to tonight?" Riley laughed.

"You know the usual, blogging for the new world, Chi Meditation-" he was cut off by his arrogant brother.

"LAME! YOU'RE SUCH A NERD!" Riley massage his temples.

"Thanks."

"Anywho, uh I need somethin' to kill time." Riley yawned, his noticed it was only 5:47 and the party was still no where close to being ready. "How bout' a round of Mario Strikers: Charged?"

Ed Wuncler The Third, grandson of Ed Wuncler and father of Ed Wuncler The Fourth, gave Riley an XBOX 360, Playstation 3 and an Nintendo Wii for his birthday last year. Riley had nearly had an heart attack on his own birthday after receiving these gifts worth more than one grand.

"Alright, just keep the trash talk to a minimal. I mean I am going to win after all. It wouldn't make sense for talk a lot, if you can't back it up." Huey chuckled, grabbing his black Wii Remote and Nunchuk.

"Whatever, nigga." Riley said grabbing his Wii Remote and Nunchuk. "Game recognize game, Huey!"

After five minutes of setting up the rules and regulations, the battle was written in stone. Huey chose Mario and Riley chose Luigi. They we're playing 'First to 10 goals' match-up.

"You goin' down punk!" Riley yelled as the game began.

"Yea suuure…" Huey said with sarcasm dipping from his tongue.

**A/N: Remember Huey is Team Mario and Riley is Team Luigi…**

The game started off with Mario gaining possession of the _metallic_ soccer ball but that was quickly ceased as Luigi tackled Mario into the dirt. Now The Green Machine, known as Luigi was taking the ball up into Mario's territory. He passed the ball to one of his three teammates, Koopa. The green-shelled turtle then passed the ball to Monty Mole, another member of Luigi's team. Birdo, one of the team members for Mario's team came running full speed towards the player with the ball. Being quick and nimble despite his size, Monty Mole dug a hole into the ground and once Birdo got under him, he spouted back to the surface causing the female dinosaur to fly straight into the deadly electric fence. The mole then passed the ball to the final member of the team, Toad. The small mushroom-headed warrior began his quest towards the goal. As he approached his final destination, only one object stood in his way, the goalie.

"Aye Huey, I'm about to hurt ya feelings if you don't mind." Riley smiled as he executed his master play.

Toad ran full speed at the goalie as if he was going to run straight through him. Just as Kritter (the goalie) tried to snatch the ball away, Toad became airborne, took the ball between his little feet and did a front flip over the stunned crocodile.

"What the hell?" Huey shouted, noticing now their was no goalie protecting his goal.

As soon as Riley saw the goalie down for the count…he shot the ball into the open goal.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" Riley screamed in a Spanish accent. "In yo face nigga!"

"Bullshit." Huey mumbled.

"What? What ya say nigga? I couldn't hear you over the sound of Toad scoring that goal on yall bitch asses!!!"

**1-0**

The score was now 1-0. Mario now had possession of the ball once again and this time he was going to do it right.

'I need to charge the ball up so I can get the easy score.' Huey thought to himself.

The object of Mario Strikers: Charged is to charge up the ball and try to score on the opposition as much as possible. The more charged the ball is, the easier it is to score. This can be easily achieved by either passing the ball until it turns white or just charging up your shot before you release it.

The Mario team began to lob the ball back and forth to each other like they were playing catch. From Birdo, to Mario, to Hammer Bro, to Dry Bones and back to Mario the ball continued to fly through the air until it was covered in a white aura. The current holder of the ball was no other than Birdo, one of the baddest shooters this side of the Mushroom Kingdom. Riley caught onto what Huey was doing and tried to tackle Birdo but it was a little too late. The ball was launched from Birdo's snout with tremendous force and speed. Kritter swatted the shot but the force knocked him back into the goal. The ball flew back toward Hammer Bro. Taking advantage of the weaken defense, Hammer Bro took out his hammer and clubbed the ball off the rebound.

"Goal. Mario." Huey said calmly as he watch the shot hit the upper left corner of the goal.

"That was luck nigga…"

**1-1**

**Meanwhile at The DuBois Residence…6:15pm**

"Ok here are all of the emergen-" Sarah DuBois, the mother of Jazmine was suddenly interrupted.

"Honey, it's okay." District Attorney, Thomas DuBois patted his wife on the shoulder. "Jazmine is seventeen now, she can watch herself."

"That's right daddy, you don't have to worry about me!" Jazmine smiled.

"Ok princess, we trust you to not do anything we wouldn't do…" Sarah said while grabbing the last of her luggage.

"Yea like throw a big party…I mean you can get **ANALLY RAPED!**" Tom screamed.

"Tom!" Sarah slapped some sense into her husband.

"Oops, got carried away again."

"Yea I can see that." Jazmine snickered.

"Well we've gotta go, the flight leaves at 7:15, so you have a good weekend, LOVE YOU!" Tom said, as Sarah joined him in saying those last two words.

"See ya later mommy and daddy, love you both too!" Jazmine squeaked as she hugged her parents.

The two lawyers then made their exit. Once Tom and Sarah pulled out of the driveway, a hug grin crept across Jazmine's face.

"PARTY TIME!" she yelled while doing a cartwheel.

**Meanwhile back at the Freeman Residence…6:45pm**

The score of the game was as followed:

**9-9**

"This is it." Huey said as he looked Riley square in the eyes.

"Ew nigga you gay!" Riley turned his head away from Huey.

The final showdown began with Luigi having control of the ball. He passed it over to his number #1 shooter, Monty Mole. However Mario did a slide tackle to sweep the ball from right under his feet. Mario then cocked his foot all the way back and swung it forward with great force. This not only charged the ball up, but it also gave Mario two power-ups.

'Oh these might be useful.' Huey said in his mind, noticing his items.

Kritter caught the ball and threw it to Luigi. The ball was still particularly charged so Riley took his chances and copied what Mario did. No prevail, Mario's Kritter swatted the ball away like a pesky fly on the wall. However just like Mario, now Luigi had two power-ups. Luigi automatically used one of his items, which helped him a lot. It was three red Koopa shells. These shells are like heat-seeking missiles, they take out three players from the other team. Luigi then lobbed the ball to Koopa. The turtle became airborne and did a bicycle kick, hoping to score. Once again Mario's Kritter knocked the ball away.

"Damn it! You cheatin…"

"Shut yo dumb ass up, Riley."

Now Mario's team had the ball once again. Huey knew that if he didn't score on this possession the game would be over for him. He decided it was time to use his favorite item…

"SUPER MARIO TIME!"

"What?" Riley's eyes became the sizes of saucers as he noticed what his brother was talking about.

Mario had transformed into Super Mario. He became ten times his normal size. This once intense soccer game now looked like a scene from Godzilla as Mario destroyed everything in his path, even his own teammates. Now that he had a clear path it was just now him and Luigi's Kritter. Mario cocked his leg back once again and charged the ball up to it's maximum capacity. Electricity was surging all over the field, then suddenly Mario went airborne. Once he reached the top of stadium, his eyes burned with the fury to win…

"Let's see you stop THIS!" Huey laughed.

Mario then kicked the ball and it separated into 6 other metallic balls.

"Oh HELL no!" Riley said in shock. He knew if he didn't block all six goals the game would be over. Riley's eyes became one with the TV. The youngest member of the household held his arm steady as he aimed the cursor at the screen and began his final mission.

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

'Yes only one mo…' Riley said to himself, but his nose began to itch. 'OH SHIT! NOT NOW PLEASE NOT NOW..' he screamed to himself as he tried to hold his sneeze in. The sneeze went away, causing Riley to re-focus on the task at hand…

"ACHOO!" Huey suddenly sneezed, causing Riley to drop his Wii remote and miss the final goal.

"You son of a-" Riley was interrupted by the sounds of 'Heat' by 50 Cent coming from his cell phone. "I'll get back to cussin' ya ass out in a sec, gotta take this."

He flipped his cellphone open and warmly greeted his caller. "Wuts good?"

"All is good." Caesar answered back.

"Oh what you callin me for?"

"Because I need to talk to Huey, hand him the phone."

"Whatever…" Riley then tossed the phone to his brother. "Here your boyfriend is on the phone."

"Hello?"

"Sup Huey, now I know you're going to the party tonight."

"No, I have better things to do than listen to horrible mainstream music, dance, listen to all the latest gossip and eat them horrible snacks."

"But what if I told you that there was going to be fat-free snacks?"

"No damn it! I'm not going to the DAMN party."

"Fine, I hope you have a good night." Caesar then hung up.

"You see Huey? Even your own friends know you're a NERD!"

"Whatever Riley, the point is while you guys are at that party you can be helping me start the REVOLUTION!" Huey stood up.

"You know what…I'm gonna go get ready for the party now." Riley then left the room.

"Well now that he's gone I can check my e-mails I suppose."

Huey logged onto the computer and double-clicked on the Mozilla Firefox icon.

"Hopefully my website is still in the address bar…" Huey clicked on the arrow and all of his history had been replaced with Riley's favorite TRASH!" Huey slammed the keyboard, causing multiple keys to pop off.

**Meanwhile at the DuBois Residence…8:35PM**

"Jazzy, this is gonna be the best!" Cindy hugged her best friend. The Diddy lover had on her new black and pink Tinkerbell NASCAR jacket, pink leather pants and some black and pink Timberlands.

"Oh you lookin' good, gurl!" Jazmine added some bass in her voice to sound like a thug.

"Look who's talking!" Cindy whistled like a wolf. Jazmine had on a slim red dress that was barely mid-thigh in length. It hugged her curves perfectly showing off her goddess-like figure. She also had on a pair of three inch red stilettos. Last but not least she didn't have her hair in two nappy puffballs, but her sandy brown hair was straight and dangling across her back.

"Well I gotta look good since I am hosting this." Jazmine pulled her dress down a little. She felt naked, but beautiful at the same time. 'Only if Huey could see me now.'

"Well we've got like twenty-two minutes to kill, what do you wanna do?" Cindy said, glancing at her watch.

"I don't know…watch TV?" Jazmine turned on the TV.

"What channel?" Cindy yawned.

"You tired already? Caesar hasn't even come yet!"

"So…it's not like I like him or anything. He's just my…homie." Cindy blushed.

"Right…" Jazmine changed the subject. "So where's the DJ?"

The doorbell chimed.

"Speak of the devil." Jazmine opened the door.

"Yo whats up!" said an young Asian boy with DJ headphones draped across his neck.

"Hiro? You're the DJ?!" Jazmine's eyes popped out.

"Uh yea…and I'm gettin' paid fifteen an hour right, Cindy?"

Jazmine glared at Cindy. She shrugged her shoulders. "Yes Hiro."

"Ok well you can set up over there…" Jazmine pointed to the corner of the family room.

**25 mins later…**

"Aight, everything is set up!" Hiro gave two thumbs up.

"Ok play me a little sample." Jazmine requested.

The sounds of DARE by Gorillaz filled the room.

"He's good…" Jazmine whispered over the scratches Hiro was making on his turntable.

"Yea I told you so!" Cindy said while attempting to rock her hips to the beat.

**DING-DONG!**

Jazmine ran to the front door and opened it in awe to see three-fourths of WHS standing in her front yard. Lots of them had their own coolers and other party accessories. It was going to be a LONG night for Jazmine DuBois.

**It has finally begun…THE PAR-TAY! How much chaos will ensue??? Find out in Chapter 6: House Party/Nothing Like This**

One love,

Operation Doomsday


	6. Nothing Like This

**A/N: **It's been a real hot min since I've updated but...I'm baaaaaaaaaack nukkahs! This is the turning point of this story so I really hope you enjoy it from here on out because it's going to get more and more INTENSE! So read and review please, lemme know how good or bad I'm doin...but now on with the generic disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks in any form of way...unless you count that I have copies of 'Because I Know You Dont Read The Newspaper' 'Fresh For 01 Suckas' 'Public Enemy #2' 'A Right To Be Hostile' and 'All The Rage: Past and Present' but other than that I don't own jack...

Chapter 6: Nothing Like This (House Party)

**Meanwhile back at the Freeman Residence…**

Riley looked out his bedroom window. He saw the crowd of rowdy teenagers standing in the yard of the DuBois'.

"Oh shit…the party has BEGUN! I'm outty 5000!!!" Riley said grabbing his wallet and left the room in a heartbeat.

"Have fun." Huey sighed. Even though he was finally alone, he noticed one thing…BOREDOM.

"Well I guess I can play Street Fighter Alpha 3 for a little bit." the young freedom fighter said turning on his limited edition Public Enemy themed Playstation 2.

"HUEY!" Granddad yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, Granddad."

"Come on down here, we need have a little talk."

"About…"

"Nigga just get yo ass down here!"

**Downstairs…**

"Boy, I think its time for the **TALK!**"

"Granddad, I'm seventeen, I know all about…"

"Nigga hush!" Granddad cut off his eldest grandson with a finger in his face. "Now I'm going to lecture you on having safe sex."

On cue, Granddad then pulled out a box of cheap condoms.

"Do you know what this is?" he spoke slowly as he took one of the condoms out of its package.

"A balloon…no it's a condom, you use them so you can't contact any STD's or have any unwanted pregnancies." Huey stated.

"Ok, I'm impressed." Granddad then pulled his pants down. "Now lemme show you how you put it on…"

"No that's really OKAY!" Huey said closing his eyes tight.

"Fine. Your loss…I'm tryin' to show you how to be safe."

"I'm good, Granddad."

"Okay okay…anyways back to what I was saying." Granddad quickly pulled his pants up. "Oh yeah, when I asked Riley about condoms he told me it was for chumps cuz you can't feel anything. Which is very true might I add."

Huey let out a deep sigh and slapped his forehead. This was going to be a LONG night for him.

**Meanwhile at the party…**

"Oh shoot this is my jam!" Chad yelled. He then started break dancing to 'The Message' by Grandmaster Flash and The Furious Five.

"Wow Chad…you're so gangsta!" a nearby girl said in awe.

"And I've got money!" he sang as threw a bunch of hundred dollar bills into the air.

Jazmine was sitting on the couch, alone.

"Huey should be here, next to me…" she sighed rubbing the empty spot on the couch. However, Jazmine couldn't help but smile as she saw Caesar and Cindy dancing nearby.

"Aye Jazzy!" Riley said having a seat next to the sad mulatto.

"Hey…" she frowned.

"What's wrong? Period again??"

"NO! I'm just sad…that's all."

"Oh well lemme cheer you-" Riley was about to make a move until his ears suddenly wiggled. The sounds of 'Crank Dat Soulja Boy' filled the atmosphere.

"Yo everyone you know I got that 20 min remix!" Hiro yelled over the mic and restarted the song.

**YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUA!!!**

"Awww…." Riley felt the rhythm in his body.

"Are you okay?" Jazmine asked with an arched eyebrow. Riley then instantly started dancing to the beat.

"Soulja Boy up in this hoe, watch me lean, watch me roll, watch me Crank Dat Soulja Boy and superman dat hoe!" Riley sang while performing the infamous dance.

Instantly, a crowd formed around Timid Deer Lane's number one thug. Caesar and Cindy just looked and laughed.

"Wow the dances these niggas come up with these days." Caesar sighed.

"I know." Cindy added.

"When will the golden days of hip-hop come back?"

"Whenever Diddy makes a sequel to Press Play!"

Caesar slapped his forehead. "And this is why I stay on my side of the fence."

**Meanwhile at the Freeman Residence…**

"And that's how I ALMOST met Malcolm X." Granddad ended his story.

"So you're telling me that you had an appointment to meet Malcolm X, but you was kicked out because you was eating a bacon and ham sandwich?"

"How was I suppose to know he didn't like pork?"

"He is a part of the Nation of Islam!"

"Well I guess he doesn't know what he's missing out on then, eh?" Granddad chuckled while licking his lips. There was then an awkward silence between the two.

"So…" Granddad broke the silence. "When are you and the DuBois girl going to start dating?"

"What?!" Huey asked in shock.

"I know you've got a thing for her." Granddad smiled. "Just admit it."

"Love is for suckers."

"Then I guess I must be a sucker?!"

"Yes, you're the one who tried to turn a ho into a housewife. Need I also remind me you of the time when you invited Miss Luna who nearly killed us all?"

"May her soul rest in peace. She was a crazy ass bitch though. That's the last time I'll invite a woman that fought in the Kumite'(WOO-HAH) over for dinner." Granddad said holding his head down in shame. "But back to the business at hand. You're just hidin' your feelings, that's the same thing I did wit ya grandmother, boy."

Huey just let those words sink into his head.

**Back at the party…**

Riley was having the time of his life on the dance floor with a random girl. He had this girl moving in perfect synchronization with his body. The two moved in perfect motion with the beat.

_Big booty hoes -- up wit it!  
Hoochie mamas -- up wit it!  
Let me see ya touch the ground!  
Verse 1: Brother Marquis  
I don't know my reputation  
But all the niggas in the hood say it's all good  
But the btch ain't sht, so you need to make a switch  
Smackin' on ya lips with your hands on your hips  
Triflin' slimy, don't try me  
Playin' on the phone? You supposed to be grown  
btch, stop lyin', I ain't with it  
Keep runnin' ya mouth and I'ma stick my dick in it  
Hoochie hoodrat needs home training  
Ghetto-ass always complaining  
Tryin to clown in front of my friends  
By the way, btch, can I get those ends?  
fk theatrics, you ain't no actress  
Lay on the mattress and let a nigga splak it  
The btch is full of DRAMA!!  
Hoochie hoodrat is a hoe like her momma!_

_She ain't nothin' but a hoochie mama!  
[Hoodrat, hoodrat, hoochie mama!  
Yeah, she ain't nothin' but a hoochie mama!  
[Hoodrat, hoodrat, hoochie mama!_

"Damn daddy, my ass too big for these low-cut jeans. My butt crack keeps poppin' out!" Keyenta, a thick dark-skinned girl complete with 40DDs and a rather large backside moaned in Riley's ear. Upon hearing this he instantly let go of her and found himself a new partner with relative ease.

_Hoe I love your big brown eyes  
And the way you shake your thighs  
Actin' like you're so damn cute  
Let a real nigga just knock them boots  
I don't need no confrontation  
All I want is an ejaculation  
'Cause I like them ghetto hoochies  
Ones who like to pop that coochie  
[Hoo wee! Miami style!  
Makin niggas smile, btch get wild  
'Cause freaky sht is what I like  
and I love to see two btches dyke  
My favorite time is 69  
btch you know it's hoochie time  
fk what you heard and save the drama  
All I want is my hoochie mama!_

"Oh Riley! I'm too skinny for these low-cut jeans. My butt crack keeps showin…" Lovelle, a skinny light-skinned female equipped with a petite figure whined into Riley's ear.

"Oh that's the way I like it, hoochie mama!"

**SLAP!**

_She ain't nothin' but a hoochie mama!  
[Hoodrat, hoodrat, hoochie mama!  
Yeah, she ain't nothin' but a hoochie mama!  
[Hoodrat, hoodrat, hoochie mama!_

"Oh damn ma, I was just singin' the song!" Riley winced in pain at the fresh red handprint marked on his right cheek.

**Meanwhile back at The Freeman Residence…**

Granddad felt the bass shaking his house like a saltshaker.

"Boy!"

"Granddad, I'm right here." Huey said tapping his foot impatiently, next to his grandfather.

"Oh, didn't notice. It's ten-thirty and them kids is playin' that music too damn loud!"

"Yes, I totally agree."

"Ok, well go tell em' to turn it down!"

"Granddad, I refuse to go to that niggafest!"

"Well if you don't…I'll beat yo ass!"

"I'm seventeen now, is a little ol' leather belt suppose to hurt me?"

"Allow me to show you then. HERE COMES THE PAIN!" Granddad withdrew his infamous belt.

"You've got to be kiddin' me." Huey laughed, showing no fear in his eyes.

"You know what boy, I admire your bravery." Granddad put his belt down. "Just go tell em' damn kids to turn the music down some."

"…" Huey then turned around and went up into his room.

**Inside Huey's room…**

"I can't believe he still thinks he can boss me around like that!" Huey threw on a plain black tee shirt with some khaki pants. He grabbed his keys and his cell phone and headed back to the ground level of the house.

"Alright Granddad, I'll be back soon." Huey sighed as he noticed Granddad fast asleep on the couch. "Time to head for the niggafest."

**Back at the party…**

"Aye nigga, watch where you goin!" a young man dressed in all red yelled.

"Nigga, you on the crips side!" a man in all blue spat back.

"Man bump Dookie or Tookie, whatever the hell his name is!"

"Man, fuck this!" the man decked out in all blue pulled a chrome Uzi.

"Oh I got dat raw heat too!" the Blood pulled out a sawed-off shotgun and pointed it towards his enemy's heart. The man in blue then adjusted his aim towards the Blood's head.

**IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!**

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!**

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!**

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!**

"You know I got that exclusive thirty minute remix!" Hiro screamed through the speakers.

Suddenly the Blood and the Crip dropped their guns and began dancing to the song. Soon everyone in the room except for Riley, Jazmine, Caesar and Ed the fourth was dancing.

"Niggas…" Riley muttered.

"Damn, I think Huey is startin' to rub off on you." Caesar said playfully punching Riley on the shoulder.

"Maybe…NOT!"

"Wow, this is pretty awkward." Cindy whispered to Jazmine.

"Uh-huh." Jazmine replied nodding her head in agreement.

**Meanwhile outside of the DuBois Residence…**

Huey shook his head as he noticed parts of the windows cracked. He knew Tom would have a nervous breakdown if he saw his beautiful home in this unstable condition.

"I wonder if the door-" he started to say until he turned the knob and door flew open. Huey's eyes widened in shock as he noticed the house was full of…

"Niggas. In all colors too." he sighed as he swam through the crowd, looking for his younger brother. Huey finally made his way towards the family room and spotted his brother sitting on the couch.

"Riley!" Huey called.

"Huey?" everyone on the couch said with their jaws dropped.

"Yes I know, but I'm here for business purposes." Huey spoke in a firm voice.

"HUEY!" Jazmine squeaked as she hugged Huey for a long time.

"Riley, Granddad said to be home by two o' clock tonight and here's your keys." Huey then tossed the keys to his brother.

"Okay okay…can you go now, nerd?" Riley suggested.

"No Hue, stay we're actually havin' fun!" Caesar smiled. The real reason he was smiling though is because he noticed Jazmine was still latched onto Huey.

"This music…it's killing my brain cells." Huey frowned, still begin embraced by Jazmine.

"Well you know Hiro has got some underground and indie records too, right?"

"Well maybe we should make a request." Huey said finally getting out of Jazmine's hug. The two best friends then left the couch and made their way towards the DJ booth.

"Jazzy, this is your chance!" Cindy yelled over the music.

"I know!" Jazmine replied hugging her best friend.

**Meanwhile at the DJ Booth…**

"Hiro!" Huey yelled.

"Huey, wuts good?"

"Nothing, especially this music."

"Any requests?"

"Do you have any De La Soul?"

"Yea I have all their albums, man."

"Well can you play-"

"ROC BOYS!" Caesar interrupted.

Huey slapped his forehead. "You're lucky I like Jay-Z."

The room was now filled with the soothing sounds of Just Blaze's infamous trumpets.

"C'mon Huey, it's like black superhero music!" Caesar laughed.

_First of all I wan' thank my connect  
The most important person with all due respect  
Thanks for to duffle bag, the brown paper bag  
The Nike shoe box for holding all this cash  
Boys in blue who put greed before the badge  
The first pusher whoever made the stash  
The Roc Boys in the building tonight  
Oh what a feeling I'm feeling life  
Thanks to the lames, niggas bad aim  
Thanks to a little change I tore you out the game  
Bullet wounds will stop your bafoonery  
Thanks to the pastor rapping at your eulogy  
To Lil Kim and them, you know the women friend  
Who, carry the work cross state for a gentlemen  
Yeah, thanks to all the hustlers  
And most importantly you, the customer_

Jazmine slowly crept into the booth and grabbed Huey's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Huey asked while being dragged.

"Somewhere special…" she winked.

**On the roof…**

"Jazmine, this view is amazing." Huey said in awe. The night was full of starts and a big full moon.

"I know…" she whispering, taking a quick glance at him. Her eyes started watering. The two sat on the roof in silence. Jazmine couldn't believe the situation she now found herself in. She had the man of her dreams in the perfect romantic scene. She only needed to do one more thing…

Meanwhile Huey also had some things on his mind.

'Jazmine seems so different, from her appearance and even her personality.' Huey thought to himself, cupping his chin with his hands. He looked her up and down numerous times. The moonlight illuminated down onto to Jazmine's body to show off her beautiful physique. Her sandy brown hair, now appeared to be golden as it sparkled down her shoulders towards her back. Her emerald eyes glistened as they connected with his almond eyes. What was this feeling that overwhelming him? He felt a burst of warmness in his usual cold heart. Something he hasn't felt ever since his parents left this world, but this felt even warmer. His heart was on fire! The wind whistled through the starry sky, send chills up both of the young adults' spines.

"So Jazmine…" Huey looked down at his sweaty palms. "Why did you bring me up here?"

Jazmine looked deep into Huey's eyes. 'C'mon Jazzy! This is it. It's now or never…'

"Huey…" Jazmine began. "I love you, I have been in love with you for seven years! Ever since I first laid eyes on you when I moved in across the street." she spoke in a gentle voice.

Huey's eyes shot open in shock.

"Yes, despite all the times you've ignored me, insulted me, even threatened me, I've always been by your side." Jazmine choked in between tears.

Huey just sat there in awe. He couldn't believe that Jazmine DuBois, just spilled her heart out to him. Suddenly, the night was filled by the drums of 'Nothing Like This' by J Dilla (R.I.P.)

"Rest in peace JAY DEE!" Hiro screamed into the mic.

'That's a loud ass microphone.' Huey thought. As soon as the synthesizer and computerized vocals came in harmony with the drums, Huey instantly began to nod his head. Listening to the lyrics he noticed the song was practically singing to him.

'I've never felt quite like this…' the lyrics echoed through Huey's head. Jazmine moved closer to her love. She then rested her head on Huey's broad shoulder.

"I love you, Huey Freeman…"

**Meanwhile inside the house…**

"Caesar?" Cindy asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"Huh?" he was too busy focusing on his drink.

"You know you want some of this vanilla…" she then licked his ear.

"Maybe…but mama warmed me about your type!"

"What about me?" she pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"She told me that you're the-" he was interrupted by Cindy's lips connecting to his. At first Caesar was shocked by the kiss, but mere seconds later he gave in and applied some pressure to the kiss with his tongue. They continued to play tonsil hockey until they was interrupted…

"Damn, why don't yall niggas get a room?" Riley growled, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I've never felt nothing like this…" Caesar said aloud.

**Meanwhile back on the roof…**

Huey was still in awe, and also full of guilt. All these years he has taken his anger out on her. From telling her the tooth fairy isn't real to not helping her study for her American Government quiz. But yet, she only had love for him. Huey felt his eyes water as his guilt came crashing down on him. Jazmine however, just remained silent. She was full of pride since she finally spilled her heart out to her love. The mulatto smiled as she snuggled her head into Huey's chest.

"Jazmine, I'm sorry for…" but he was quickly interrupted by her peaceful snoring. His angel was asleep! He frowned and just looked up to the moon.

"I've never felt nothing like this…"

The cat's finally out the bag as Jazmine finally reveals her feelings to Huey. Left in shock will the revolution be able to return the feelings? Also it seems Caesar and Cindy have a little somethin' somethin' goin' on! How will these new couples cooperate as one? Also, what will happen to the now lonely Riley? Find out in Chapter 7: Meet The Neighbors...

A/N: You all know what to do...thanks in advance! PEACE WITH CHICKEN GREASE FROM THE MIDDLE EAST!

One love,

Operation: Doomsday


	7. Meet The Neighbors

**A/N:** Alright folks, HERE WE GO!

**Disclaimer: **I'm really tired of doing this but...I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS!

**Chapter 7: Meet The Neighbors**

The next morning everyone finally left the party except for Huey, Riley, Cindy and Caesar. The house was completely trashed but none of the couples cared at the time. Huey stretched and yawned. The eldest Freeman brother noticed he wasn't still on the roof though, he was back in the family room with Cindy and Caesar. He still couldn't believe that Jazmine confessed her love to him. How could she loved such a cold-hearted person? He looked over at Jazmine, who was caught in a daydream herself.

'Well I told him how I felt maybe now he'll be less miserable.' Jazmine spoke softly inside of her head. She then looked at her rebel without a cause, who was staring back into her eyes.

"G'morning, Mr. Sunshine!" Jazmine grinned, squeezing Huey's cheeks.

"Hey." he simply greeted, avoiding eye contact.

"What time is it?" Jazmine cooed as tried to make a conversation.

"10 o' clock, on the dot."

"Oh, so are you gonna help me clean up?"

"Why the hell would I help you clean up your mess?!" Huey shouted.

Jazmine bit her lip in fear. Huey noticed this and instantly cursed under his breath. Jazmine then quickly exited her room and headed towards the kitchen. Huey was hot on her heels. They whizzed past Cindy and Caesar, who were cuddling on the couch in the family room.

"Wow, those two are unbelievable." Cindy sighed.

"Yea but Huey's just confused that's all." Caesar said sternly.

"Well Jazmine has a fragile heart."

"She can't if she's been behind Huey all these years!"

"You got a point…but the bottom line is that your boy needs to treat MY girl right."

"Can ya'll niggas quit talkin' all about that lovey dovey shit?" Riley growled throwing a pillow at the two lovebirds.

"Ha! No need to be jealous, Esco. I mean aren't you down wit the bitches and the hoes?" Caesar mocked Riley's signature hand gesture.

"Even a thug needs some love." Riley whispered. Then suddenly he felt his hip vibrate. Then the sounds of 'Say Hello' by Jay-Z rang throughout the family room.

_Say hello to the bad guy  
(Hello)  
They say I'm a bad guy  
I come from the bottom  
But now I'm mad fly  
(Say Hello)  
They say I'm a menace  
That's the picture they paint  
(Hello)  
They say a lot about me  
Let me tell ya what I ain't _

He looked at the Caller ID and it read '**Ed Wuncler 3'**

"Yo Ed!" Riley greeted his long time friend.

"Sup man, have you seen my seed?"

"Uh yea…he just left here like at seven a.m."

"Hmm…weird he ain't here, but yo my grandpa tells me ya'll about to get some new neighbors." Ed burped into the phone.

"Is you drunk?"

"Nah I'm cool, hold on." Ed covered up the phone. "Aye bitch cook me some goddamn breakfast!" he yelled to his baby mama. He then quickly uncovered the phone.

"Ok I'm back…"

"Aight well thanks for the info, but I gotsa go!" Riley then flipped his phone shut.

"Sounds like Ed the third." Caesar sighed, after hearing the whole conversation.

"Yea he says, we gettin' some new neighbors today."

"Well we gotta clean up now then!" Cindy yelled pushing Caesar off the couch.

"Damn you ate some spinach this morning or somethin'? Caesar said, rubbing his bottom.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen…**

"Jazmine…" Huey tried to find the words, but no prevail.

"Huey, I just told you less than eight hours ago how I felt!" she cried. Tears were streaming down her cheeks like Niagara Falls. Huey used his right index finger to whip the tears away.

"Jazmine…" this time he swallowed his pride. "No one has ever truly cared for me the way you do. And for that I greatly thank you."

"So what exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying even though for the past seven years I've been treating you like shit, it's mainly been because I was to ashamed to admit my true feelings for you." Huey then grabbed Jazmine's hands.

"Jazmine DuBois, I lo-" Riley then ran through the kitchen door.

"Yo Jazzy and Huey, we gotta clean this joint up!" he then noticed Huey and Jazmine still holding hands. "Uh…did I interrupt something?"

"Nah…you're good, Riley." Huey said blushing.

"Okay Riley we're coming!" Jazmine said watching Riley leave the scene. Once the coast was clear Jazmine gave Huey a sweet peck on the lips. She then got up and left the room to help the others restore the house to its original state. Huey licked his hips, tasting the now fresh flavor of Jazmine's lips. He savored the nectar in his mouth until his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello." he said in a dull tone into the receiver.

"Is this Riley Freeman?" a young voice with an proper British accent spoke.

"Uh no, who is this?" Huey demanded.

"This is Bif, you know my father owns…"

"I don't care but what do you want with my brother, Riley?"

"Well he's in my Debate class and I just needed him to tell me the homework assignment." Bif lied.

"Oh well his number is 347-2009"

"Thanks ol' chap!" Bif thanked Huey.

"Whatever." Huey then pressed END on his mobile and quickly got up to assist his friends.

**Three and a half hours later…**

"We are finally done!" Cindy said in relief. She then fell on top of Caesar who was laying down on a couch once again.

"Good…cuz there goes the moving truck right there." Riley pointed outside of the window at the U-HAUL, which was covered in heavy graffiti.

"Wow, that looks like graffiti I use to always see back in Tilden (area in Brooklyn, New York)" Caesar said, inspecting the truck from afar.

"Well knowing Granddad he's going to want us to go over and INTRODUCE ourselves, so let's head home." Huey said getting up and heading towards the front door.

"Aye Huey, you ain't gonna give yo gurl a goodbye kiss?" Riley teased.

"Let's go!" Huey yelled and then walked out the door.

"PUNK!" Riley snickered. He then looked at Jazmine and whispered something into her ear, which caused to instantly blush.

'Don't worry Jazzy, once you give him some pussy, you'll put a hump in his back like Quasimoto.' Riley's words of wisdom replayed into Jazmine's innocent mind over and over again.

**Five minutes later, at the Freeman Residence…**

"Where the hell have you boys been?" Granddad tapped his foot impatiently.

"At the DuBois', I was too tired to come back." Huey smiled.

"OH MY LORD! ARE YOU ACTUALLY SMILING?" Granddad patted Huey on the head, like a little puppy.

"Is it a crime or something?" his smile instantly turned back into its normal frown.

"No, I'm just happy you're happy, boy."

"Yo Granddad!" Riley interrupted.

"What? Can't you see me and Huey are bonding?!"

"Oh my b. I just thought you was gonna chew me out, give me some random flashback and then whoop my black ass?"

"Nope, not today."

"WORD!" Riley chanted as started doing the cabbage-patch.

Huey and Granddad just blankly stared at the fifteen year old urban youth with dropped jaws.

"So Huey, I guess you got some lovin' last night huh? You did right before that special moment beat her upside the head, snatch her purse and throw it down the stairs, right?" Granddad said in a panic.

"We didn't do anything." Huey reassured the worried man. "We just revealed our feelings for each other. It's not like we are dating or anything."

"Ok, well let's go meet them new neighbors!" Granddad said grabbing his hat, but suddenly his nose wiggled.

"Ya'll is stinkin' up my house, go take a bath, damn it!"

**30 minutes later…**

"Ok boys, lets go." Granddad said grabbing his hat once again.

**Two houses down the street…**

"Well there they go and they ain't black or white!" Riley gasped.

"Nigga, don't embarrass me or you gonna be seein' the gat tonight." Granddad spoke slowly through his teeth.

The Freemans walked up to the new family with friendly smiles, despite Riley's was fake as hell.

"Hello my is Arturo Rodriguez and this is my lovely wife, Lucy." a Hispanic man who appeared to be in his mid fifties greeted the Freemans. He then pointed to his wife who also happen to be of Hispanic descent.

Arturo had on a red flannel shirt, khaki pants and a pair of brown Rockports. Lucy had on a rather revealing small black dress on, despite her age.

'Whoa this lady must be like fifty-five and she's barely got anything on.' Huey thought in his mind.

"Hiya!" she chirped.

The Freemans brothers just slowly waved.

"Tell em' your name boys!" Granddad demanded.

"I'm Huey, future revolutionary…" Huey slowly replied, sticking his hands inside of his black hoody.

"And my name is Riley."

"Nice to meet you!" The Rodriguezes greeted in unison.

"I like that jersey you're wearin!" Arturo smiled. Riley was wearing a vintage red Chicago Bulls Scottie Pippen jersey.

"Thanks dawg!" Riley grinned, giving Arturo some dap.

"Well why don't you guys come on in the house? We are about to have lunch." Lucy offered the Freemans.

"Sure!" Granddad said, never turning down free food.

"Might as well." Huey sighed.

"Nah I'm good…I got some work to do." Riley bid his farewells.

Huey and Granddad just shook their heads in unison and followed Lucy and Arturo into the house.

"Damn those some lame niggas." Riley mumbled to himself as he kicked an empty beer can. Watching the cracks in the asphalt he suddenly ended up on the ground.

"Aye watch we're you're walkin' BITCH!" Riley yelled.

"Um excuse me, chico?" a young latina snapped her fingers.

"You heard me, son!" Riley's eyes became slits.

"Man, I eat little nigga like you for breakfast." she spat and then grabbed him by the crotch.

Riley's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"C'mon now baby, this ain't necessary!"

"Oh believe me nobody fucks with Carmela Tiffany Rodriquez and gets away with it!" she said full of pride. Her nails, what seemed like claws at the time continued to apply more pressure to the squeeze.

"Ok I'm sorry…" he cried nearly in tears.

Carmela let go of him and laughed like a wild hyena.

"So you think you gangsta huh?!" Riley asked, holding his family jewels. _i.e. testicles_

"Bitch, I know I'm gangsta!" Carmela blew a bubble with her bubble gum.

"Oh really…so I take it you just moved here?"

"Yep from Queens!" she threw up a gang sign.

"Wow…" he couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him was a gangsta beauty. Carmela's hair was dark brown with red highlights which went all the way down to her butt. She wore a New York Knicks Jersey dress with some crisp white Air Force Ones. The jersey dress hugged her coke bottle body perfectly.

'Damn ma got a bottle-shaped body like Mrs. Buttersworth.' Riley perverted thought in his mind.

"So what's your name, chump?" Carmela twirled the gum around her finger.

"Yo my name is Riley son but you know niggas call me aka Riley Escobar cuz I be in the streets ya know. With all kinds of names like HR Paperstacks aka Horse Choker aka Killsbury Dough Boy aka Louis Rich…"

"Like the turkey bacon?" Carmela asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yea like that…WHAT?" Riley yelled.

Carmela giggled. 'This nigga is kinda tough and cute too!'

"So what squad do you rep?"

"None cuz Woodcrest is lame…" Riley pouted.

"Awww shit you wack, I bet you haven't even seen, let alone used a real gun!"

"Yea I have, shit I've even bucked a nigga with a shotgun at one point."

**Flashback…(7 years ago)**

"Are you sure that vest will stop this shotgun?" Riley asked, holding a double-barrel shotgun.

"Man I'm like the terminator up in this vest!" Ed then chugged the rest of his O.E. and burped.

"Now are you really sure that vest will-"

"I SAID PULL THE TRIGGER NOW!" Ed demanded.

"Okay! Say ello' to mah lil' friend." Riley imitated Tony Montana. He pulled the trigger and the velocity from the shell being released from the barrel sent Riley into the wall. Ed however flew out the second story window.

**End flashback…**

"Ballin' son, that's definitely ballin'!" Carmela smiled.

"So ma, when are you gonna formally introduce yourself?"

"You want an intro? Aight, well my name is Carmela Tiffany Rodriguez but you can call me Mela." she winked.

"Word word so Mela how much did them Forces cost?"

"I dunno, I stole them and over seven hundred dollars from some shoe joint." she laughed and then blew another bubble.

"Wow…" he said in awe. Riley then noticed a scar right above Carmela's left breast, near her collarbone. "What happened there?" he asked with concern.

"Well basically I was playin' by myself as a young buck and this kid back in Brooklyn, who happened to be a daughter of a samurai..." Mela started her flashback sequence.

**Another flashback 7 years ago…**

It was a typical autumn day in Flushing, Queens, New York. The sidewalk was covered in a blanket of orange and brown leaves. A young Carmela was playing in a pile of leaves until another girl wearing a hockey mask knocked over her pile of leaves.

"Aye chica, watch where you goin!" Carmela yelled and stuck up her middle finger.

"Oh I'm so sorry." the little girl snickered. She then pick up a pile of leaves and crumbled it in her hand. Carmela arched her eyebrow, curious to what this mystery girl was doing. "Here goes your leaves!" the girl then blew the crumbs into Carmela's eyes.

"What the-" Carmela cried as she was blinded by the leaves.

"That's what you get for cheating off of my math test and making us both get a zero!" the girl unmasked herself.

She was no other than Kimberly Masaki-Wang. Kimberly was a foreign exchange student from Okayama, Japan. She had long jet black hair and red eyes. Many kids called her 'The Devil From The Land Of Rising Sun' She usually wore an outfit very similar to a samurai, but today she had on a traditional Gi, similar to the one Ryu wore from Street Fighter.

"Well you know you Chinese people are so smart, so I just figured…"

"Me no Chinese! I'M JAPANESE!" the girl from the Eastern Hemisphere screamed.

"It's all the same…"

Kimberly then got into a fighter stance. Carmela chuckled and got into her own stance. The two charged at each other and began to trade blow for blow. Kim threw a fierce punch at her opposition and it connected perfectly with Carmela's left cheek. This caused the latina to stumble a little but she quickly regained her composure and head butted Kim causing the Asian to fall onto the ground. Kimberly quickly hopped back on her feet and began laughing.

"I must have knocked your brain cells around too much…cuz now you laughin like you lost your mind." Carmela laughed. Kimberly then flashed a devilish grin.

Kimberly began to charge at Carmela again but this time before she got close enough to strike she did a quick front flip. In the middle of her flip she began vertical and started defying gravity. Her legs began to spin at a high speed. She now resembled a helicopter and she was heading straight for Carmela.

"WHAT THE FUCK? IS YOU CHUN-LI'S TWIN SISTER?!"

"I see you know about the Spinning Bird Kick!" Kim yelled as her attack finally reached Carmela and knocked her into some nearby garbage cans.

The Devil From The Land Of The Rising Sun then pulled out a bokken (a wooden sword) and pointed it at Carmela.

"This is the end!" she then let out a battle cry and threw a vertical slash at Carmela. Rolling out of the way just in time, she managed to only get cut near her collarbone instead. Kim noticed she missed then again attempted to slash Carmela until…

"KIMBERLY!" a voice yelled. "IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

"Okay mother…" she yelled back. "Until next time, Rodriquez."

**End flashback…**

"So what happened after that? Did you ever get a rematch?" Riley asked.

"Nah, apparently that same night someone robbed their house and killed everyone." Carmela said, looking up into the sky. "But it was that day that I decided that I needed to get into the gang lifestyle. My gang treated me right, unlike mi familia."

"Damn Mela, you is so fly!" Riley smiled, admiring Carmela's beautiful crimson eyes.

"I know, you're pretty fly yourself, for a Snoop Dogg look-alike." she chuckled, her grill sparkled in the sunlight.

"Man whatever, fake ass Jennifer Lopez."

"Shit…I got more than that ho can afford!" she slapped her own ass.

Riley couldn't lie, that was the fattest booty he ever seen.

"So Esco, whatcha doin' later on tonight?" she battered her eyelashes.

"Nothin' at all…you wanna chill?"

"Fa sho, baby!" Mela cooed while taking out a pen and writing something on Riley's hand. "Word, lookin forward to it, chico!" Mela then spit out her gum and gave Riley a big wet kiss.

'She's gangsta, fine, and she's fast' he thought as he enjoyed the lustful kiss.

"Damn gurl, for someone who wanted to beat my ass earlier you've had a quick change of heart!"

"Well if you have never got out of line this wouldn't have happened."

"Well ma, I'm about to go…got some work to do on the street, so I'll holla at ya sexy ass later!" he then threw up the peace sign.

"Adios, sexy love." she sang, as they headed their opposite directions.

**Meanwhile at the DuBois Residence…**

Jazmine was in her bedroom combing her hair. She now had on a baby blue tank top and some faded blue Rocawear jeans. Her computer was playing random music from her 'love' playlist and her favorite happened to come on…

"Gimme a little bit-" she started to sing until Cindy came barging into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry that's what's wrong!" Cindy whined.

"Girl, you are seventeen, you should know how to cook!"

"But this is your house, you're the host."

"Yes that's true, but aren't you full from kissing Caesar all day?!"

"Haha…no" she sighed dreamily.

"Ok I'll be down in a sec." Jazmine then put her hair back into the traditional afro puff pony tail. (A/N: Like how it looked in the comics)

**Meanwhile at Woodcrest Hills…**

"I do say, I want some sweet revenge on that nigger." Bif took a sip of tea.

"But boss, he beat me up!" Derby yelled, pointing at his black eye.

"If he messes with one prep, he messes with us all!"

"Well fight him, you are the state junior boxing champion after all…" Chad pointed at Bif's championship belt.

"Good idea, Chad." a boy with rather large muscles answered. He had on a purple sweater vest with a white dress shirt on under it. "You are smarter than dem otha' black boys round here!"

Chad threw a death glare at the large teen. Bif then wrapped an arm around Chad's shoulder.

"Oh don't worry Chad. You're the whitest black kid I know. You're civilized unlike them!"

"Yes if you say so, boss." Chad said pointing his nose in the air.

"Correct me if I'm wrong gentlemen but don't we all have some sort of problem with Riley?" Bif questioned the five men.

"Yes Bif!" they all replied like robots.

"Ok well I have a splendid idea!" Bif grinned like a fox. "We shall issue an open challenge to The Boondocks!"

**Meanwhile at The Rodriquez's…**

"Wow this is some of the best chili I've had in years!" Granddad said digging into his bowl.

"Yea our daughter made it." Lucy said in between bites.

"You have a daughter?" Huey asked.

"Oh yes, she's very independent." Arturo said, rolling his eyes.

"LUCY I'M HOOOOOOOOME!" a high-pitch voice echoed through the house.

"And there she is…" all eyes shifted to the latina who was standing in the Dining Room doorway.

"Sup papi y mami?!" Mela then noticed the two visitors at the table.

"Mela honey, these are our friendly neighbors…Huey and Robert Freeman." Lucy smiled warmly.

"Yes, we live by some niggas!" Mela clapped her hands together. "And speaking of niggas, I met a fine ass one today, he had cornrows, a nice Bulls Jersey, black and red Giabauds…"

"RILEY?!" everyone in the room excluding Carmela yelled together.

"Yea how do you know him?"

"He's my brother."

"Oh word word…wow ya'll seem different. Personality wise that is." Mela said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yea well I tend to AVOID being a nigga."

"So basically you're a nerd?"

"Yes to most, but that's a hundred times better than being classified as a nigga!"

"Haha…I respect that!" Mela smirked.

"So are you gonna join dinner or go commit more crimes?" Arturo growled. Ever since Carmela was seven years old, she's been into the gangsta lifestyle and Arturo could never love nor respect a thug.

"Man shut the hell up!" Mela yelled balling up her fists.

"No, Carmela." Arturo then got up and threw his chair. "You think just because you don't have a dick in between your legs, you can get away with shit?"

"Never said that, but you're my father, mi papi, my hero…you can at least show me some form of respect." Mela screamed nearly in tears.

"Fuck that! You have to earn respect in this casa!" Arturo then got into Carmela's face. Their noses were touching as Arturo's hot breath burned into Carmela's skin, but more importantly her soul.

"Papi, ever since I came out of the womb you've barely cared for me. All you care about is Hector and his fuckin' soccer career!"

Carmela was talking about her twenty-two year old soccer superstar brother, Hector. Ever since he was thirteen he became the youngest soccer player to win the World Cup. He's also played on every team in the MLS at least twice.

"Because he wasn't a mistake like **YOU!" **Arturo spat. "I knew I should have wrapped it up…"

"Guys please stop…" Lucy came in between them. Arturo took a deep breathe and then grabbed his seat back to the table. Carmela just gave her father the evil eye and then stormed out of the house. Huey and Granddad just sat there in shock.

"Hey boy, go talk to that gal. She looks like she needs some emotional support." Granddad commanded.

Huey didn't even bother to disagree. He slowly excused himself from the table and headed the direction Carmela stormed off to.

**It seems there's more than meets the eye with the newest neighbors of Timid Deer Lane. Can Huey give some words of advice to bring this dysfunctional family back together? Also, will Riley and Carmela hit off on their date later on? And last but not least, what are the Preps planning to do the gang? Find out in Chapter 8: Guns N' Roses**

**A/N: **This is part 1 of the double installment I've got for ya'll so review and proceed to the next chapter in an orderly fashion.

**The Management**


	8. Guns N' Roses

**A/N: ****Let's keep on rollin...enjoy! **

**Chapter 8: Guns N' Roses**

**Outside…**

Carmela was holding a pistol and cursing up a storm. The red hot latina was just destroying any and every thing in her path.

"Hey." Huey spoke softly, tapping her shoulder.

She instantly pointed the gun right at Huey's heart. "Back up." she commanded.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy, Shaft!" Huey said pushing the gun away from him.

Carmela chuckled. "You're funny just like your brother. In a different way of course."

"Yea so how old are you, Mela?"

"I'm sixteen years young." she replied.

"Oh that's interesting." Huey placed a hand on his chin. "So you're a junior, right?"

"Yep yep, Class of 09!" she laughed.

"Heh…so is your name, Mela or is that a nickname…"

"Actually my government name is Carmela and Mela is just my street name, ya know?"

"Uh huh. Well I was listening to your father and I think he's an asshole."

"Finally someone who agrees. My mother is too afraid to admit it…she's in denial."

"But that doesn't give you an excuse to live the thug life." he looked her straight in the eye.

"Well when you ain't got no one to love you, who else can I turn to?"

"Violence is never the answer. Crime gets you locked-up, you're adding to the stats, man."

"No cuz I ain't gettin' caught."

"But still, you can do better with your life You're a good cook!"

"Thanks but I saw you eatin' some vegetables or some shit…none of my chili."

"Yea well I try to eat nothin' but greens for the most part."

"But yo thanks for cheerin' me up, chico!" Carmela threw her arms around Huey's neck and gave him a BIG hug.

"So no more crimes?" Huey asked.

"No more crimes." Carmela smiled.

"Ok that's great. Well just know that you don't need your parents love only, you can get love from many other sources. Just not gangs."

"Thanks I'll take that into consideration." she smiled staring at the sun in the sky.

"Now let's head back inside." Huey said grabbing Carmela's hand to lead into the household.

**Back inside…**

Huey walked back into the house with Carmela. Granddad was still eating chili, Lucy was washing dishes and Arturo was in the living room watching Hector play on TV.

"See all he cares about is Hector. Well I say FUCK HECTOR!" Mela gritted her teeth.

"Just calm down." Huey then felt a weird sensation come to his lower side. He took his mobile out of its case and looked at the CallerID. It read 'Jazmine' and his heart instantly started to skip beats. Smiley Faces by Gnarls Barkley helped Carmela come to the decision that a girl was calling him.

_ I need to know this - cause I notice when you're smilin'  
Out in the sun havin' fun and you're feelin' free  
And I can tell you know how hard this life can be  
But you keep on smilin' for me _

"Hello."

"Hey Huey, whatcha up to?"

"I'm at the new neighbors house right now."

"Oh well, Cindy and Caesar wanna go a…" Jazmine giggled not being able to finish her sentence.

"Date?" Huey finished the obvious question.

"Oh yes, so do you want to?" Jazmine had her fingers crossed.

"Yes Jazmine."

"HOORAY!" she yelled through the receiver. "Well I gotta go get ready. Come and pick me up at eight, okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay, buh-bye kisses!" she giggled.

"Goodbye Jazmine." he then flipped his phone shut.

"Oh who was you cupcakin' with?" Carmela teased.

"Just my friend…" Huey lied.

"Whatever, nigga!" Carmela's voice resembled Riley's former eight-year old voice perfectly.

"Carmela…" Huey put his finger up. "Don't ever say that again!"

"Haha, okay but yo how about I tag along on this date too. I can bring Esco."

"Good luck with convincing Riley with that."

"Nah it ain't even like that cuz he already said we'd go on a date tonight."

"Wow…" Huey was amazed. "He must really like you then."

"I hope so. Well is alright if I come then?" she said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sure why the hell not?" Huey grinned.

"Ok well I'm gonna go freshen up and junk, I'll holla at ya later, peaceazy!" she threw two fingers to the side. Huey laughed, because that reminded him of his little brother, Riley.

**Meanwhile in Riley's room…**

A shirtless Riley was beating up a punching bag. The Chicago native was throwing lightning fast lefts and rights at the bag. He then stopped instantly when he heard his phone ringing. The sounds of 'Duffle Bag Boy' indicated to him that someone was calling him.

_If I don't do nothin I'm a ball  
I'm countin all day like a clock on the wall  
Now go and get your money little duffle bag boy  
Said go and get your money little duffle bag boy get money  
And I ain't ever ran from a nigga and I  
Damn sho ain't bout to pick today to start runnin  
Look honey I ain't never ran from a nigga and I  
Damn sho ain't bout to pick today to start runnin get money_

"Wuts good?" Riley breathed heavily, still tired from working out.

"Nothing, ol' chap!" Bif said casually.

"Man what the hell does your snobby ass want?"

"It's simple, us Preps would like to issue an open challenge, Mr. Louis Rich." Bif took a quick sip of his tea. "My fellows and I versus you and your hoodlums."

"So I'm guessin' Derby wants a re-re? He wants to get that ass whooped again?" Riley laughed. "It's a shame not only he has to get whooped, but now you and your dickridin' friends gotta take it too!"

"I beg to differ…but do you accept?"

"Hells yeah!"

"Alright meet us tomorrow at Woodcrest Square Mall at five o' clock, goodbye ol' bean!"

"Peace bitch!" Riley pressed END on his phone. He then threw his phone back on his bed and proceeded back to beating the hell out of Huey's punching bag. Riley threw one vicious haymaker after another until his whole arm went through the bag. Now The Freeman brothers room looked like beach with all the sand on the floor. Just on cue Huey walked in and smacked his forehead at the sight.

"Riley, what the hell?" Huey looked at his empty punching bag.

"My b, I'll clean it up and buy you a new one!"

"Do it now, we're about to go soon."

"Go where?" Riley said as he grabbed a broom and began to clean the floor.

"Out to dinner with me, Jazmine, Cindy, Caesar and Carmela."

"How you know bout Mela?"

"Long story…I'm sure she'll tell you later tonight." Huey then looked inside his closet.

"Hmm…what to wear?" he pondered. He then came around his olive green combat suit. "Perfect."

"Damn nigga is you goin' to dinner or World War Three?!" Riley laughed as he looked through his own closet.

"I think I'm gonna go with my Throwback Walter Payton Chicago Bears white jersey and my orange Dickies shorts." he spoke to himself. He quickly threw on the outfit and then finished it off by putting on four platinum chains including the one given to him by Thugnificent.

"Ready?" Huey said grabbing his keys.

"Yea man let's bounce!" Riley grabbed his wallet.

**Inside Huey's car…**

"Ight hold on man, it's only 7:45 why the hell we leavin' early?" Riley rudely asked.

"Well we need to introduce Carmela to the gang." Huey said starting the car.

"So smart…my ass." Riley muttered.

"Wanna walk?"

"…"

"Ok then." Huey backed out of the driveway and then pulled into Jazmine's driveway.

"Wow that was pointless. I'm gonna go get Mela, meet ya back here in five mins!" Riley got out of the passenger's seat and put his stunna shades on. Huey watched Riley 'pimp walk' down the sidewalk towards Carmela's house. Now exiting the vehicle himself, Huey made his way toward his angel's front door. He eagerly pressed the doorbell and waited for the door to open. The door flew open and their stood his beautiful mulatto goddess. Jazmine once again managed to put some conditioner in her hair to straighten it. Her sandy brown hair was falling down her back, flowing freely through the crisp evening air. She had on a beautiful pearl white dinner dress. All she needed was a crown and she would look like a queen, his queen.

"Hey babycakes!" Jazmine said sweetly hugging Huey.

"Jazmine." Huey looked her up and down. "You look beautiful." he then grabbed her hand and gave it a sweet little kiss.

"Oh that's the second nicest thing you've ever said to me." Jazmine beamed.

"What's the first?" Huey said scratching his head.

"The thing you **ALMOST **told me earlier." she looked at him dreamily.

"Oh that thing! Well Jazmine DuBois, I lo-" Huey then stopped what he was saying due to the interruption of Jazmine's Sidekick ringing.

'Shit!' they both thought at the same time.

Jazmine looked at the CallerID and noticed it was no other than Cindy calling her at a time like this.

"Hey Cindy…" Jazmine mumbled into the phone.

"Um did I interrupt something?"

"No…so what's up?" Jazmine tried to sound interested in talking.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if ya'll was on the way or not…"

"We're about to leave now, okay?"

"Ok, bye Mrs. Freeman!" Cindy teased.

"Buh-bye, Mrs. Caesar!" Jazmine giggled and then pressed END on her phone.

"You did tell Cindy and Caesar that we can't pick em' up, right?

"WHY NOT?!" Jazmine yelled shaking Huey's shoulders.

"My car is a four door, not a six door."

"Oh darn…uh wait I thought only me, you, Cindy and Caesar was going?"

"Nah we comin' too!" Riley said barging in through the front door with a latina clinked onto him. Carmela had her hair in cornrows with red, white and blue beads to represent Puerto Rico. She was also wearing a denim catsuit only zipped up enough to barely cover her cleavage.

"Hola Huey!" Carmela said adjusting her stunna shades. She then looked at Jazmine.

'Fake ass Mariah Carey' she thought to herself.

"Hey chica, me llamo Carmela, what's yours?"

"My name is Jazmine, nice to meet you!" she said with an extended hand. The two shook hands briefly before letting go.

"Yo Huey guess what?!" Riley jumped up and down excitedly.

"You have finally decided to become an intelligent black man?"

"Hell naw…but Mela has an Escalade!"

"Yep, that means we can all take my whip!" Carmela flashed the keys.

"How nice of you, Carmela." Jazmine said.

"Yea…I've had a change of heart as of late." Carmela then grabbed Riley's hand, and then winked at Huey.

"Well let's roll out then!" Riley then lead everyone to the Escalade.

**Meanwhile at Cindy's House…**

"So Mikey…" Cindy purred, and then giggled. "how do I look?" Cindy had on a Sean John yellow tank top that barely covered her four-pack, a denim miniskirt and yellow and navy blue Reebok classics.

"Whoa, where did that come from?!" he said pointing at Cindy's stomach area.

"Well you know bein a balla like me comes with its perks…HOLLA!" she giggled. "But you still ain't answer my question…"

"Oh my b, baby!" Caesar scratched the back of his head. "I think you look drop-dead gorgeous tonight, but that ain't nothin' new to you, right?" he then gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Caesar was wearing a red Mos Def hoody with some black Southpole jeans and some all back Fila BB64's.

**BEEP-BEEP!**

"Somebody's here." Caesar then took a quick glance out of the blinds. "Hmm…that doesn't look like Huey's Black Panthermobile."

The young couple looked out the window at the large SUV crookedly parked in Cindy's driveway. The sounds of 'New York Shit' by Busta Rhymes was being blasted from the system of the Escalade. Suddenly all four doors popped opened and revealed who the mystery driver and passengers were.

"Holy shit!" Cindy yelled. "Look at those rims!"

"Huey, Riley, Jazmine and…" Caesar stopped once he noticed Carmela stepping out of the driver's seat. "Who's that mamacita right there?"

"Hell if I know but all I know is she gots a MONSTER whip!" Cindy squealed in delight. "We ridin' dirty tonight!"

"Hey Cindy! Caesar! Get ya'll asses in this Eskolade now!" Riley barked.

**5 minutes later…**

"So where the hell are we goin?" Mela asked while she played with the radio.

"I say Red Lobster!" Riley grinned.

"Yea they got them cheddar biscuits!"

"And I got some coupons too!" Cindy whipped them out of her purse.

Jazmine had her head buried into Huey's chest. She felt immortal in that position.

"Red Lobster? Are you okay with that?" Jazmine spoke softly looking up at Huey.

"Sure, I'll just get the damn biscuits and maybe a salad." he kissed her on the forehead.

**At Red Lobster…**

Carmela and Riley was tearing up their fried lobster. Crumbs were everything. Caesar and Cindy were feeding each other. Jazmine was eating some shrimp. Huey was just observing everyone from a distance.

"Damn ya'll ain't eat today or something?" Huey asked.

"This…shit…is…so…damn good…better…than…**SEX**!" Carmela munched vigorously.

Huey slapped his forehead and then shifted his focus to Jazmine. "So how is it?"

"The food's great!" Jazmine said cheerfully.

"No, I mean how does it feel to know that we feel the same way about each other?" Huey asked, waiting for an answer.

"It's simply a joy!" she exclaimed.

"MELA!" Riley yelled as she took his last piece of fried lobster.

"Time for you to learn how to be a gentleman." she teased.

"Hah! The day Riley becomes a gentleman is the day Gangstalicious is diagnosed with AIDS!" Caesar laughed uncontrollably.

"Well ight then, Mela you can have it, boo!" Riley grinned.

Suddenly all the televisions in the restaurant turned to MTV News.

"Whussup world, this is Sway with some breaking news. Rapper Gangstalicious has been diagnosed with AIDS!" Sway read off his cue cards in shock.

"Wow just wow." Caesar sighed.

The whole table erupted in laughter.

**Later that night, at The DuBois Residence…**

"Huey, can you stay with me tonight?" Jazmine asked rubbing Huey's arm.

"Don't you think we're going a little too fast?" he asked with a deep blush creeping across his face.

"No!" Jazmine giggled. "It's not like that, I just want you to protect me in your arms!"

"Alright, I'll stay but no funny business." he pointed at her.

"Sir yes sir!" she kissed him softly. He then picked her up bridal style and took her up to her private quarters.

**Meanwhile at the Rodriquez Casa…**

"Riley…you showed me a really good time." Mela took her shades off.

"You did too, boo…" Riley also took off his shades.

"You know, you're the realist nigga I've ever been with."

"Same here, ma…" he stared into her crimson eyes.

"JUST KISS ME DAMMIT!" Carmela grabbed him by the collar into a powerful but loving kiss.

**Love and happiness is definitely in the air…but how long can that last before The Preps put their revenge plan into effect? Find out in Chapter 9: The Preps vs. The Boondocks!**

**A/N: **Wow…finally I'm done. Now it's time to start working on 'The Return of The Killer Kung Fu Wolf Bitch'…so you guys know the dealio…reviews are very appreciated, until next time…HOLLA!

Operation: DOOMSDAY


	9. The Preps Vs The Boondocks

**A/N:** How was everyone's Christmas? Mine was pretty damn good…got an XBOX 360, a new cell phone and some other good stuff…but here's my present to you guys! Read and enjoy! Oh and big-ups to Young Neil for lending me his OCC, Cookie for this story, however she will appear in a later chapter because I'm studying her character right now...but seriously READ AND ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Preps Vs. The Boondocks**

**The morning after…**

Huey yawned and looked at Jazmine's Hello Kitty digital clock. It read '8:30AM'. He then looked down at Jazmine who was sound asleep on his bare chest. Huey had taken his shirt off right before they went to sleep. Becoming bored by the chirps of the morning birds, he slowly began to massage her back. Her skin was soft like a baby's bottom. Huey traced his index finger up and down her spine. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning…" Jazmine yawned. Even though she had just woke up her emerald eyes sparkled in joy of seeing her man.

"Good morning." Huey said putting his hands behind his neck. "How are feeling?"

"Great, just enjoying my new bed!" she giggled, tracing her fingers around his abs.

"Did you know they say real love takes its victim by surprise?" Huey asked his lover.

"Oh yes!" she clapped her hands. "I heard that in a song before."

"Oh really? Who's the artist?"

"Georgia Anne Muldrow."

"…" Huey stared at Jazmine blankly.

"What? That's the artist's name!" she exclaimed. The mulatto then shot up from her position on top of Huey.

"Alright, alright, ALRIGHT! So what are you sitting up for?"

"Cuz I hear something…"

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal District Attorney Thomas DuBois.

"HUEY FREEMAN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY LITTLE GIRL'S BED?!"

"Mr. DuBois, it's not what it looks like…" Huey said jumping out of the bed, with Jazmine in hot pursuit. Jazmine had on Huey's combat shirt, which fitted her like a dress.

"Jazmine, you better have underwear on under there!"

It was almost like you could see actual steam coming out of Tom's ears.

"Yes daddy…" she said in fear. No one ever heard Tom sound this furious ever since he was possessed by Stinkmeaner. Maybe a little bit of Stinkmeaner is still inside of him…

"Now what exactly is the meaning of this?!"

"Well daddy, I didn't wanna be alone last night so I asked Huey if he wanted to spend the night."

"And have sexual relations?!" Tom yelled.

"No, never…daddy can't you see I love this man?!"

"That's no excuse missy!" Tom then sighed. "But since I love you and know Huey pretty well…just don't let it happen again." his frown then transformed into a semi-smile.

"Thanks daddy!" she hugged and kissed her father on the cheek.

Tom looked deep into Huey's eyes. "You better treat my PRINCESS like a QUEEN!"

"Of course, Mr. DuBois." Huey laughed in his mind. He couldn't take Tom serious even with all the bass he was using in his voice.

"Okay now go throw on a shirt!"

Huey chuckled at Tom's comment.

"I'm serious…" he said tapping his foot.

"Alright man." Huey then glanced over to Jazmine.

"Oh yeah…hold on lemme go slip into something else." she winked.

**A couple of hours later at Woodcrest Hills…(12:00pm)**

"In a mere five hours, we shall get our REVENGE!" Bif said wrapping tape around his fists.

"Oh yes, such a great day for fighting!" the boy with rather large muscles grinned.

"Guys, what if Riley actually brings some guns?" Chad asked.

"He wont…" Bif smiled. "But we will…" he then showcased his fellow peers his secret weapon.

**Meanwhile at the Freeman Residence…(12:15pm)**

"Huey don't get mad when I tell you this but…" Riley started.

"You had sex with Carmela already?" Huey asked, finishing the statement.

"No, we're actually gonna take slow-ow-ow-owwww!" Riley sang like John Legend.

"Okay then, what's up?"

"Bif called me yesterday and he issued a five on five open challenge."

"And you accepted like a dumbass, didn't ya?"

"Sorry man, you know how Young Reezy's ego can get…"

"Yea but where are we gonna get three more people from?"

"Well you and Cee got my back, right?"

"Yea, but only because you're my dumbass brother." Huey sighed.

"Word word, I think just us three can handle them…"

"I don't know, those spoiled kids have tons of resources." Huey said in a worried voice.

"Blah, we can do it!"

"Well let's spar, just to see if you can still fight." Huey said getting into his fighting stance.

"Sure…why the hell not?!" Riley charged at Huey.

**Three Hours and forty-five minutes later…(4PM)**

The whole room was destroyed. Huey and Riley however seemed undamaged.

"Damn Riley, you're way better than you use to be." Huey said wiping some sweat from his eyebrow.

"Likewise, sensei…" he bowed. The blood brothers then shook hands.

"You know what? I'm kinda lookin' forward to beating these fools. I bet they work with the government."

"Me too, son…" Riley then noticed his phone was vibrating on his desk.

"Wut up!"

"Hey papi!" Carmela greeted her boyfriend.

"How are ya?" he asked, his tough voice softening.

"I'm kinda mad with mi papi at the moment."

"Why? What did he do to you?!" Riley growled.

"Nothing, physically at least…"

"You need to come over or somethin?"

"No I was just checkin on my papichulo!"

"Oh word, well I'm getting' ready to go take care of some 'business' so I'll holla at ya later, babe!"

"Adios, sexy love!" she then ended the line.

"You ready?" Huey asked tying a red headband around his head. The eldest Freeman brother had on an all black Gi with red fighting gloves and the red handband wrapped around his head. Meanwhile Riley had on a white du-rag, a black tanktop, army camo pants and all black Timberlands.

"Ready like Bebop and Rocksteady!"

"What?"

"Shit man gimme a break!" Riley shrugged his shoulders. "There was a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles marathon on TV today!"

**At Woodcrest Square Mall…(4:59PM)**

The mall seemed to be a barren wasteland for some odd reason.

"This looks like a ghost town." Huey said. He scanned the location and noticed the mall itself was under construction, so the fight must be outside. Riley just stood in a fighting stance, ready for a surprise attack.

"I don't have a good feelin' about this…" Riley wiped some sweat off his forehead.

**Meanwhile on the rooftops…**

"Ok gents…" Bif calmly spoke holding his secret weapon. "Operation: TAKEOVER BOONDOCKS is now in effect." Bif and his crew of twenty men took position.

**Back on the ground level…**

"Where the hell is Caesar at?" Riley asked, still keeping on his toes.

"He's on his way…it's now 5:10 and still no preps." Huey said looking at his watch.

"Riley Freeman!" Bif yelled from a rooftop.

"C'mon let's settle this!" Riley threw his black tank top off.

"Well let's make this more interesting, if my team wins…" he scratched his chin until a idea popped in his evil mind. "Jazmine, Cindy and that new girl have to become our personal slaves." Bif smiled.

"Fine! But if we win we get one-fourth of your stomping grounds in Woodcrest Hills!"

"Ok deal…well get ready!" Bif withdrew his secret weapon.

"Holy shit! That's a Bottle Rocket gun!" Riley's voice trembled in absolute fear.

The Bottle Rocket Gun is a weapon that shoots out explosives, such as firecrackers. It like a miniature grenade launcher. It was originally created by Billy Matthews, but it was brought out by the preps once he went pro in the NBA.

"Way to go Riley…I told you they have resources!" Huey kept his focus on Bif.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!" This is gonna be good!" Bif signaled for the rest of his henchmen to reveal themselves. Now twenty men with Bottle Rocket guns stood on the rooftops aimed at the Freeman Brothers. Suddenly Chad ran up behind Huey and kicked him in the back sending the future revolutionary into the asphalt. Riley immediately grabbed Chad and threw him through a nearby glass table. Young Reezy then ran over to check on his older brother.

"You alright, nigga?"

"Yea, but he got lucky." Huey wiped the debris off of his all black Gi.

Now two more boys came from the rooftops with Bottle Rocket Guns surrounding the brothers.

"Well looks like it's over for you niggers!" Marty, a rather skinny prep laughed. Riley spat in his face, temporarily disabling his vision and delivered a quick right jab to his pretty boy face.

"FIRE!" Bif yelled. Everyone from their rooftop positions then fired their piece on command. Huey started doing cartwheels to evade the attacks. He then started doing back flips to dodge the flurry of bottle rockets. The courtyard of the mall now looked like a Fourth of July fireworks show. Now the preps had to reload this gave Huey some time.

"Man I need to disarm them somehow…" He then noticed that preps hit their own two men down on the battlefield. This left two vacant Bottle Rocket guns at their disposal. Huey then grabbed one gun and tossed the other one to Riley. They both looked at each other and then gave a quick nod to each other. They then ran from their cover spots and began to fire their whole load at the roof. Smoke now cover the battlefield. The Freeman brothers were panting heavily.

"Shit, I think we got em…" Riley coughed.

The smoke cleared slowly. Both boys had their full attention to the rooftops. The rooftops were completely cleared out!

"Yes! We did it!" Huey hugged Riley.

"Kind of quick to celebrate, eh?" Bif yelled as him, Derby, Marcos, Sheldon and Russel were all on the ground level facing the Freeman Brothers.

"Damn…look at that huge mofo back there!" Riley gasped referring to Russel.

"You want some little man?!" Russel beat his chest like King Kong.

"Down Russel. This is personal…" Bif then took off his aquaberry sweater.

"One on one, right?" Riley arched an eyebrow. "No interference?"

"Nope just me and YOU!" Bif yelled throwing a powerful kick to Riley's mid-section. The young thug let out a yelp as Bif's foot hit him hard in the ribs. The crowd of preps cheered as they saw Riley fall to his knees. Riley quickly regained his composure, but was welcomed back up by a furious uppercut to the chin, sending him flying back to the ground. Bif started taunting Riley, while he slowly got back up to his feet. The prep then became airborne and landed on top of Riley and began throwing lefts and rights like a mad man. Huey closed his eyes tight, he couldn't bare to watch his get beat down. Bif looked at his knuckles noticing they had fresh blood on them. Riley's right eye had a big gash below it. Riley had a sudden burst of energy and threw a flurry of high speed jabs, but they just wouldn't connect. Bif let out a snobby laugh and he caught one of Riley's punches and squeezed his fist. Riley yelled as he continued to apply to the squeeze. Bif was ready to end this so he showed off his boxing and hit Riley with ten left hooks and ten right hooks in a row with lightning speed. Huey tried to run to check on his brother but he was being held back by Russel.

"Oh boy, I can't wait until I get that latina whore!" Bif grinned devilishly. "I'm going to stab it all night.**ALL…NIGHT…LONG!**" Riley heard those three words echo through his head. He then bounced back up with eyes full of rage. He charged at Bif and hit him with a powerful haymaker. Bif instantly spat out tons of blood and even a couple of teeth. Riley then followed up with a breath-taking left hook to the right rib. As Bif tried to catch his breath he had little time to recover since Riley grabbed him by the neck and slung him into a nearby store window causing the alarm to go off. Bif was out for the count however though Russel let out a roar and charged at Riley. Just as it seemed like Riley was going to get ran over by Russel, the corn-rowed Freeman brother lifted up his right knee causing it to stab Russel in the gut and knock all of the wind out of him. Sheldon then came running and was easily knocked backwards by a round-house kick. And then there was two, Derby and Marcos remained. Huey smiled at Riley.

"Let's show them how we did it back in the CHI!" Huey then signaled Marcos to 'bring it on.'

Derby was the tri-county boxing champion but that didn't phase Young Reezy at all. The young prep threw a mean left hook but totally missed his target. And on cue Riley took advantage of the missed hit and punched in him between the eyes breaking his nose instantly. Huey was also having a field day with his opponent. Marcos threw powerful haymakers and they were hitting everything EXCEPT for Huey. The afro warrior then judo chopped Marcos in the neck instantly knocking him out.

"We did it…" Riley panted hard and then fainted.

"C'mon we gotta get you home." Huey picked his brother up.

Suddenly a black Lincoln Town car pulled up in front of Huey. It was no other than the Brooklyn native…

"So what did I miss?" Caesar asked, lacing up his red boxing gloves.

"The whole damn fight!" Huey sighed.

Caesar scanned the war zone and his jaw dropped.

"Damn ya'll niggas are brutal!"

"It was mostly Riley though…"

"Dammit the cops are gonna get yall and you know its gonna be double trouble since we black!" Caesar panicked. "I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL!"

"Actually believe it or not, the preps paid the cops off. They aren't allowed to come within five-hundred feet of this establishment." Huey replied to Caesar's cries.

"So the preps put a restraining order on the authority?"

"Yep…"

"What a fucked up world we live in." Caesar pouted. Huey then placed Riley in the backseat of the car.

'I know that ain't Caesar's voice I'm hearin…' Riley mumbled in his mind. 'He better have a good ASS excuse why he ain't come on time!'

**Now with the preps defeated, what's in store next for The teens from The Boondocks? Also, why didn't Caesar show up on time to prevent the beat down of Riley Freeman? Find out in Chapter 10: You got beef? Well I got the TURKEY, SON!**

* * *

**A/N: **Well there ya go…another mission complete. Do what ya'll do best read and review…HOLLA YA CHA BOY!

**One love,**

**T. MIKE **


	10. You Got Beef? Well I Got The Turkey

* * *

**A/N:** Happy new year Boondocks fanfiction! How was it for yall? Mine was good...spent time with my inspiration  
(girlfriend) but now its time to get back to the FANFICTION. 78 reviews, 2972 hits, 15 favorites and 15 story alerts later, I'm here chapter 10. It's been magical and it's only going to get better. SO LET'S GET IT ON! Also, the song featured in this chapter is called 'Let's Do It Again' by TLC.

**Warning: **Minor sexual content in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **As usual I don't own The Boondocks...Sir Aaron McGruder does.

* * *

**Chapter 10: You got beef? Well I got the TURKEY, SON!**

**At The Freeman Residence…(9:45PM)**

Huey, Riley and Caesar were all discussing the events that took place earlier that day…

"Caesar, where the hell was you at, mayne?!" Riley growled.

"I was at Cindy's…"

"What?" Riley then stood up from his laid back position on his bed. "Don't cha know it's bros before hoes?!"

"Aye…Cindy isn't a ho!"

"She gotta be if you'd rather cater to her while I was getting beat like a runaway slave!" he yelled, pointing to the various cuts and bruises painted on his body.

Caesar then stood up and grabbed Riley's collar and got into his face…

"Look Riley, you can talk all types of shit to me, but never put Cindy's name into your mouth!"

"Well shit…whatcha gonna do?!"

"Hey hey hey!" Huey yelled as he split the two up. "We're all brothers of the struggle, remember?"

"SHUT YO DUMBASS UP!" Riley and Caesar said in unison.

"Fine." Huey rolled his eyes. "Fight for all I care."

"C'mon Esco, we go way back!" Caesar said trying to calm himself down.

"If we do, where were you at then?"

"I already told you."

"You was with that…" Riley couldn't even finish his sentence due to Caesar's fist socked him in the mouth.

"I warned you." Caesar then got up and left the room. Riley just held his jaw as he saw Huey get up to follow his best friend.

**On Timid Deer Lane…(10:00PM)**

"Caesar!" Huey chased after the Brooklyn native.

"Yo!" Caesar said stopping in his tracks.

"I'm sorry for Riley's behavior. He's just-"

"A jealous ass nigga!" Caesar then grabbed a garbage can and threw it into the street.

"Calm down, Oscar the Grouch…"

"Nah if he got beef, then I got the turkey, SON!"

"This won't solve nothing!" Huey grabbed his best friend.

"True, but there's no chance of that happening now!" Caesar cracked his knuckles. "Once I put him into place, we good."

"No, a good ass explanation will put him in place."

"Well, it's simple I was with Cindy and I got the call and all, but we was in the middle of '_**something'**_!" he said in a hesitate voice.

Huey slapped Caesar in the face. Some spit flew from Caesar's mouth as the black hand left a mark on his face.

"Nigga, I can't believe you!" Huey said, staring a hole into Caesar's soul.

"No, I was meeting her parents." Caesar said holding his left cheek.

"So why'd you hesitate to tell me this?"

"Because, its against everything we stood for as kids."

"It's okay." Huey patted Caesar's shoulder. "Real love always takes its victim by surprise."

"I know, NOW AT LEAST! But Riley still disrespected my gal, plus I gave him a five knuckle shuffle." Caesar frowned. The two boys stood at the corner of Timid Deer Lane and Un-timid Buck Avenue. The wind swirled around them causing their hair to blow freely into the nighttime air. Getting cold they both bundled up their jackets and continued walking down the street. Little did they know someone was watching from afar. From the distance a red laser shined through the night and made its way to Caesar's forehead. Huey saw the red ray of death and did was only natural…

"CAESAR LOOK OUT!" Huey jumped in front of the laser. On cue six BBs whizzed through the silent night and found themselves lunged into Huey's lower torso. Huey rolled over in pain, as Caesar ran up to come aid his longtime friend.

**The next morning…(7:30AM)**

Huey and Riley once again found themselves in front of the business-like high school.

"So where's Jazzy at?!" Riley said while adjusting his green and black Nike headband. He also had on a 2XL green tee with a black 3XL on under it. To make his outfit complete, he had on some dark blue Southpole jeans with some green and black Nike SB Dunks.

"She's on her way with Caesar and Cindy." Huey said slowly. He was still in a little pain from last night's assault.

Just on cue, the pink Volkswagen squeezed into the nearest parking space. The driver and the two passengers came out of the car.

"HUEY!" Jazmine yelled like a school girl as she hugged her companion.

" Jazmine…" he winced in pain. "That hurts."

"Sorry boo." she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay…" he smiled, rubbing her back.

Huey once again then found himself staring at Jazmine. She had on pink Hello Kitty hoodie, with a white headband, khaki capris and all white Nike Air Force Ones. She once again through the powers of the hair care gods, got her hair straightened into a ponytail. His mouth became dry until he was interrupted by the rants of his best friend.

"Riley, that was a punk ass move last night!" Caesar yelled, dreads shaking everywhere.

The Brooklyn native had on a navy blue Phat Farm polo, with a white thermal shirt on underneath. He also had on faded blue jeans with navy blue Reebok Classics.

"What the FUCK is you talkin bout?" Riley asked offended.

"You know damn what I'm talkin about!" Caesar said through gritted teeth. "Why'd you try to shoot me up with your lil p-shooter?!"

"Nigga please, if I wanted to bring the pain…" Riley then got into Caesar's face. "then I'd do it, in ya grill."

"You want another helping'?" Caesar pointed to his fist.

"GUYS NO!" Cindy cried.

She was wearing then same exact thing Caesar was wearing. Just her clothes hugged her curves in every RIGHT way, revealing her rather large BUST size…

"Do it!" Riley insisted. He added more hot sauce to the beef by pointing to his jaw.

Caesar threw the punch and Riley dodged it with relative ease, however it did connect with someone's jaw…

**BAM!**

Cindy flew a couple of feet in the air and landed on her head with a loud thud. Jazmine, Huey, Caesar and even Riley gasped.

"CYNTHIA!" Caesar cried as he held Cindy in his arms.

"Call 911!" Jazmine yelled, with tears coming from her emerald eyes. Huey got onto his cell phone to call the paramedics.

Riley buried his face into his hands. He took a peek at Caesar, who was drowning in his tears. Never in his seven years in knowing the dreadhead did he ever see him torn up like this. He walked up to try and comfort his friend…

"Look man, I'm sorry THIS happened…"

"Nigga, don't apologize…you meant to do this!" Caesar accused. "Just like you meant to cap me last night TOO!" the tears continued to stream from his chocolate eyes.

"No…never I've known Cindy too long to see her like this." Riley whispered.

"Don't have a guilt trip now…"

"Shut up, shit I try to squash the beef and you bring it back up!" Riley stormed away.

After intentionally bumping into a incoming Huey, he continued to go off to be alone. Huey just shook off his brother's behavior and walked up to his best friend.

"The operator said take her to the school infirmary until the medics arrive." Huey said.

**Meanwhile from a distance…**

The preps, now wearing all sorts of casts laughed at the scene before them.

"I do say, my plan went perfectly!" Bif smiled.

"Yea boss, stealing Riley's BB gun and trying to shoot Caesar was a superb plan! DAH!" Russel scratched his bald head. Little did they know Carmela was in a tree listening to everything.

"Oh shit! I gotta tell the others!" She said a little too loud.

"What was that sound?" Chad looked up to the trees near them.

'Please don't fall…'she prayed, feeling the branch get weak.

"Probably a bird." Bif assumed.

The preps made their way to the main school building.

**Later that night, at Woodcrest Memorial Hospital (9:00PM)**

Caesar walked out of Cindy's room. His face was half full of joy, while the other half remained full of sorrow.

"How is she?" Jazmine's voice cracked. She had her head rested on Huey's shoulder.

"She's staying overnight." Caesar took a seat next to Huey. "She has a mild concussion."

"It's a shame…" Huey sighed looking at his best friend.

"I can't believe your brother!" Caesar yelled punching the wall.

"Why?" Huey arched his eyebrow.

"This is his fault!"

"Explain."

"Because, he shot at me last night!"

"What? What does that have to do with your ignorance?"

"My ignorance?"

"Who told you to swing at him, let alone while your love was in front of you two?"

Caesar's eyes started to water up…

"You're right man." a couple of tears fell. "This is my FAULT!"

"No, it's nobody's fault."

Upset with himself, the dreadhead got up from his seat and buried his head into a nearby bulletin board.

**Meanwhile in Carmela's room…(9:16PM)**

"Young Reezy…" Carmela purred. She had on a red silk nightgown with only God knows what was underneath.

"Sup?" he said while resting his hands behind his head. Cindy getting punched kept replaying in his head.

"I have something important to tell you." she traced circles around his chest.

"Let it wait…" he then rolled on top of her began to kiss her furiously. At first she wanted to tell him to stop but it was SO good, she didn't. Instead she added her own fury to her kiss. Seconds later, different articles of clothing was shattered everywhere. Riley quickly got up to turn off the lights.

"I'm gonna make sweet love to ya baby…" he whispered into her ear.

_You sweet young thang you  
Whatever you do Lord knows you do it nice and easy  
You keep it nice and long  
You sexy thang you  
Whatever it is you want from me you know I'll satisfy  
Just keep the love at home  
You give me pleasure  
Unlike any pleasure that I've felt or ever seen  
I can't get enough of you in me  
You know I treasure  
Each and every waking moment that you spend with me  
I'm in ecstasy  
_  
He continue to kiss her lovingly, and she enjoyed every second off of it. She moaned softly, as his warm hand traveled up and down her thick thighs. With all the joy in her body, each time he touched her it caused her to tremble a little. Now it was time for her to take the offensive. She gently rolled him over and got on top of him and positioned her for ignition…

_Let's do it again  
'Cause I love to make sweet love to you baby  
Let's do it again  
I wanna go all night long_

Five minutes later it was all over. Both lovers were drenched in sweat and each other's love. They cuddled for a little until Carmela broke the silence.

"I love you, boy…" she said in between deep breaths.

"I…" Riley couldn't admit his feelings, not yet at least. "I'm really feelin ya, love."

"You can take your time before you admit your feelings. Be honest with me." she smiled weakly.

Riley kissed her on the forehead. They layed in each other's arms until Riley sperm tank was reloaded.

"OKAY!" he said grabbing another magnum condom. "I'M RELOADED!"

He pounced on her like a jaguar catching its pray, and she loved it. She needed him. She wanted him. She had to have a second helping before her love exploded.

_You precious thang you  
I love what you do when you do  
And you do it oh so special  
I don't see nothin' wrong  
With nothing 'bout you  
Whatever it is that makes you feel so very special  
A baby please please keep it on  
I so desire  
Everything about you and I want you to be close to me  
As close as close could ever be  
Come light the fire  
That waits for you and yearns for you that burns inside of me  
Take me to ecstasy_

The climax was coming and the room just seemed to be in a whirlwind as Riley moved faster and faster. Carmela on the other hand took it well and screamed louder and louder until she let out a scream similar to a battle cry.

_Don't stop please don't stop please please don't stop it  
(don't you don't you don't you don't you stop it)  
Don't stop please don't stop please please don't stop it  
(don't you don't you)  
Just do it do it do it do it  
Ooh ahh ooh ahh_

"Oh my goodness!" Riley roared as his mission came to an untimely end. He slowly took himself out of her and noticed something catastrophic. The shield he was wearing to protect his future. Carmela looked down and noticed the damaged condom.

"Damn I guess I can call you a .45!" she smirked.

"Yep cuz I'm dat magnum buster!" he laughed.

The two laughed until they finally fell asleep in other's arms.

**Three months later…**

The month is now December, the town of Woodcrest has now became a winter wonderland. Huey was outside shoveling his yard. Hard labor at its finest.

"Man this some ol' bullshit." Huey cursed out loud. As he spoke he saw his breath, which signaled it was near freezing.

"Need help?" a familiar voice asked.

"Nuh uh. You go inside, it's too cold!" he rubbed his hands to keep warm.

"And leave you to do all this work?" Jazmine said in a very concerned tone, almost like a worried mother. Jazmine had on a big puffy pink Baby Phat winter coat with a fur hoody. She also wore some white jeans and had on Timberland snow boots.

"It's okay, I'm a brother of the-" before he could finish his sentence, Jazmine tackled him into the five inch powder.

"Goddamn Jazmine!" Huey said shivering. "Could this get any worse?"

"Nope…but it can get better." she gave him a nice kiss to warm him up. Well his heart and soul at least.

"BOY IS YOU SHOVELIN MY SNOW OR MAKIN LOVE IN IT?!" Granddad yelled from the window. The young couple ignored him and got up from the snow.

"You're such a vixen." Huey said.

Jazmine giggled as she brushed some snow out of her nappy hair, that she was sporting in her single afro puffed ponytail.

"Huey, you need to get Riley and Caesar back on the same page again. They're ruining the gang." Jazmine pouted. A snowflake fell on her nose causing it to wiggle. Huey gently brushed it off and thought of what his girlfriend just stated.

Riley and Caesar unfortunately have been beefing for the last three months. Pretty much having a 'Cold War' with each other as Huey put it. Because there hasn't been any physical altercations, but there has been tons of verbal threats and assaults.

"I've been trying for the last three months and still nothing." Huey threw his hands up in defeat. "Niggas will be niggas."

"Try harder than, please? Pretty pwease" she asked giving him her famous puppy dog face.

"Not the face!" Huey yelled in shock. "Okay I'll try harder." he chuckled as he kissed her on the forehead.

**Meanwhile at Caesar's House…**

Cindy and Caesar had been talking about Riley all morning and Caesar refused to forgive, let alone forget what happened to Cindy back in September.

"No baby, I won't forgive Riley!" Caesar frowned as he straightened his purple Reebok hoody.

"But you really need to squash this beef. I miss hangin' wit the posse, don't cha to?!" Cindy frowned back. She had on a Sean John rainbow colored turtleneck, with black Rocawear capris and white shoes.

"That nigga shot at me and got you hurt!"

"No he didn't, he might have shot at ya, but I believe him actually…I think he got set up or some other shit."

"Really? That's a damn shame…" Caesar said casually.

"C'mon Mikey…." she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Never."

"FINE!" she yelled crossing her arms.

**Meanwhile on Timid Deer Lane…**

"Riley, aren't you glad it's the weekend?" Carmela cooed.

"Of course, school is so lame!" he said quickly making a snowball out of the snow from the ground.

"We should have a little get together tonight."

"Uh does that require, Caesar?"

"Duh nigga!" Carmela smacked him upside the head.

"OW…why you hit so hard?" he said imitating Osmosis Jones. "But nah I don't want to see him."

"Ah come on, ya'll still beefin?" Carmela stopped walking to face Riley. "Ain't you ever hear of the term: 'Beef ain't nothin I can't stick a fork through'?"

"Uh…no" Riley scratched his head in confusion. "Too bad that nigga thinks I shot at him or somethin'"

"OH MY GOD!" Carmela screamed, almost making Riley piss his pants.

"What's wrong? You ain't put your ointment on today?"

"Shut up…no I totally have some intel about the shooting."

"What?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, three months ago I overheard Bif and his boys talking about how he shot at Caesar and Huey on purpose to get ya framed." Carmela said.

"Oh hell no!" Riley crackled his knuckles.

"Baby…let's tell the others first!"

**Later that day at McWunclers…**

Riley and Caesar were glaring holes into each other while the others enjoyed each other's company.

"Attention mis amigos!" Carmela stood up from her seat. "I'm sorry for just telling yall this but I overheard them damn preps talkin about how Bif stole Esco's BB submachine gun and used it to frame him." she said quickly.

"And bitch you expect me to believe that bullshit?" Caesar growled.

"Nigga, who the hell are you talkin to like that? Not Mela I hope." Riley then flipped the table over, causing everyone's food to fall and splattered around the marble floor.

"Yes I am…so whatcha gonna do?!" Caesar said cracking his neck.

Huey being the only one brave enough, stood in the middle of the two angry black men.

"Now if one of ya'll hit me, all hell will break loose." he warned them.

Riley threw the first punch and Caesar caught it. Just then Bif, Russel and Chad walked in applauding.

"Fight my puppets…FIGHT!" Bif chuckled. He looked different simply because he didn't have his infamous aquaberry sweater on. Instead he had on a tanktop to show off his newly gained muscles. Over the last three months Bif took up fighting lessons with a master of Muay Thai.

"What?" Both of the boys let their guard down.

"Continue…please!" Chad laughed.

"RUSSEL LOVES FIGHTING AND HAMBURGERS!" he yelled with a mouth of ground beef.

"Shut it!" Bif slapped him.

"So, you really did set me up, eh?" Caesar spat.

"Uh duh…it was the ultimate plan!"

"Well this ends NOW!" Caesar charged at Bif.

The leader of the preps stood his ground as the dreadhead came flying at him like a bullet. Once in range, Caesar kneed Bif in the ribs causing him to clinch them temporarily. Russel let out a gruesome roar and tackled the Brooklyn native to the floor. Bif coughed a little blood out and then helped Russel assault the defensive by. Huey ran and swung a vicious chop to Russel's neck, temporarily stunning hi. Bif was still putting a hurt on Caesar until Huey grabbed Bif by the throat.

"Get off of me!" Bif kicked Huey below the belt. Huey loosened his grip as he went down to hold his crushed jewels. Caesar then ran up from his spot off the cold marble floor and threw a quick left hook which hit its target perfectly Bif flew back a couple of feet. Meanwhile Riley was eyeing his opponent up and down.

"Make your move, son." Riley reached into his pocket. He revealed to Chad a pair of rusty brass knuckles.

"Oh weapons I see!" Chad then also pulled something out a weapon himself.

"MY BB SUBMACHINE GUN!" Riley looked at a red dot appear on his chest.

Chad smirked and gently placed his finger on the trigger.

**Will The Boondocks crew be able to win the second coming? Find out in Chapter 11: The Boondocks Vs. The Preps II **

* * *

**A/N: **_Well there ya go….another deed done in my day. We're up to 96 fics…4 to go. TO 100! BOONDOCKS FANFICITON UP!!!_

**One love,**

**T. MIKE**


	11. The Preps Vs The Boondocks 2

**A/N: **Well well well...looks like it's time for Chapter 11. Thanks to everyone who has been keepin this story alive be reading and reviewing. Big ups to all of you. I believe this story is one of the few stories that have over 70 reviews and it couldn't have happened without you all so I appreciate that. Originally I plan to drop Chapter 11 and 12 at the same time but due to the fact that it is 1:58PM EST and I have work at 3:00PM EST, it just aint happening today folks. I'll try to drop it within the next two days...also I proofread this once, but there still might be some mistakes, so my bad if there are any. Moving along there's definitely some new food being cooked by Young Neil, Mizzcookielover and myself. We're making a joint-account and possibly the greatest story ever told. (I wish) and it's currently in the works as we speak. Hopefully it'll drop sometime in February. The communciation can get hard as a bitch sometimes but in the end we will prevail...okay enough of my babbling, let's continue THE SHOW. But first here's the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer: **ME plus THE BOONDOCKS equals DOES NOT OWN, however...AARON MCGRUDER plus THE BOONDOCKS equals HIS OWN CREATION, mmkay?!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Preps vs The Boondocks II**

"Let's do this!" Chad yelled over the chatter off the BB submachine gun. Riley dove behind a nearby table and witnessed the environment before him get destroyed. Finally running out of ammunition and patience, Chad threw the gun down and went over towards Riley's hiding spot.

**KA-PLOW!**

Riley's right fist armed with the brass knuckles dismantled Chad's jaw instantly. Meanwhile Huey and Caesar were hanging on for dear life in their gruesome tag battle against Bif and Russel.

"RUSSEL! GO FINISH EM'!" Bif commanded.

"Ok boss." Russel said in an obedient voice. He then ripped the leg off of a nearby table.

"Remember that move we use to practice as kids?" Huey shouted over to his partner.

"A little bit." Caesar said in between pants. **(trying to catch his breath not pants you wear…)**

Huey nodded his head to signal for Caesar to be on his toes. The young revolutionary then ran and slid in between the preppy giant's legs. Russel bent over and tried to catch Huey leaving him very vulnerable for attack.

"Now Caesar!" Huey yelled.

Caesar then ran up and gave Russel a swift kick right in between the eyes causing the bald headed machine of destruction to fly backwards. The attack caused Russel to gain a nasty gash on the bridge of his nose.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Russel cried with blood coming from the bridge of his nose.

"Russel, do you need some help?" Bif got up from his seat and got back into a fighting stance.

"Nah boss, I'll make mince meat out of em!" Russel growled. He then ripped off another table leg and chucked it in the direction of Cindy, Jazmine and Carmela. Stunned and shocked, the girls were frozen in place…

Riley then became airborne and dove in front of the girls and caught the table leg.

"Ya'll get the hell outta here!" Riley commanded.

The girls began making their way towards the exit until three figures jumped in front of the door. Three girls dressed in Aquaberry sweater vests and khaki skirts guarded their only escape.

"And where do you lower-class twats think you are going?" Pinky, Bif's girlfriend spoke first. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, green eyes and a pair of designer sunglasses sat on her forehead.

"We're trying to leave." Jazmine said as her eyes became slits.

"Well Bif has ordered us to take you down!" Latrelle yelled. She was a dark-skinned girl with hazel eyes, two large gold loop earrings and micro braids which currently sat in a high ponytail.

Cindy looked scared for her life, despite living in some of the toughest neighborhoods after she left Woodcrest at age eleven, she never learned how to fight. Well today looked like it was the day.

"C'mon you damn mutt!" Pinky screamed as she poked Jazmine in the eyes. Seeing her leader attack signaled for Miranda to do the same to Cindy. Meanwhile Carmela stared at her opponent. An overweight Hispanic girl. She had really short curly hair, brown eyes and a aquaberry headband resting on her forehead.

"This has got to be a joke!" Carmela slapped the big girl in the face.

The big girl didn't even budge. Carmela tried again but this time, the big girl grabbed Carmela by the throat and started to strangle her. Meanwhile Jazmine was dodging every punch thrown at her by Pinky. The prep then tried to switch it up and throw some kicks. Jazmine still was dodging them left and right.

"For a fake ass Mariah Carey, you're…" Pinky panted as she threw another bad punch. "GOOD!"

"Yep thanks to some training." Jazmine then held her left hand back and began to focus her energy.

**Flashback…**

_It was a cool autumn evening and Huey was training his favorite pupil…_

"Today I'm going to show you something that is going to help you in defense someday." Huey then dropped his guard. "Now this move is simple, but the results it does are phenomenal."

Huey then extended his left arm out with his palm sticking out. He then cocked it back and closed his eyes and focused all his energy towards his palm. Jazmine stared on in awe as she noticed the trees, flowers, grass and shrubbery blow furiously. Then suddenly he pushed his palm forward and let all the energy out with caused a massive gust of wind to head in the opposite direction of Jazmine.

"Now you try." Huey then placed both of his hands between his back. "On me."

"Ok, just like this?" she said in a shaky voice. She then followed the same gesture Huey did except when she did it, she gently tapped him in the stomach.

"No…harder." Huey said, giving her a cold glare.

"I can't!" Jazmine cried.

Huey sighed and decided now was a good time to use reserve psychology on his female companion.

"Ok how about this." Huey said with a smirk growing across his face. "Carmela is so-"

He was cut off by a swift elbow to the ribs. Then cocking her left arm back she focused all her inner strength into her palm and then released it. The palm flew into Huey's forehead which sent him flying into the big tree, leaving a permanent outline of his body in the bark.

"DAMN!" he yelled as he slowly slid down the tree.

"Sorry honey!" she giggled.

**End Flashback…**

Jazmine then finally feeling she had enough power in her left palm released with all her might and connected with Pinky's chest sending her flying into the kitchen area of McWuncler's.

"That's Huey's signature move." Jazmine said clapping her hands together in joy.

Jazmine quickly followed behind to make sure her job was done. Little did she know that Pinky was waiting for her to come through the door.

"Once that mutt comes through, I'm gonna pan-handle her ass!" Pinky laughed, while holding a large frying pan.

On cue Jazmine came barging through the door and was welcomed by the cold metal of the frying pan. She hit the floor with a thud and saw nothing but stars. Pinky laughed as she came and hovered over her fallen foe.

"Jazmine DuBois has been DEFEATED!" Pinky shouted as she did a victory pose.

The mulatto moaned to herself as she saw the preppy bimbo standing above her. Luckily with all the training she received from Huey over the years helped strengthen her body. If any other person besides Huey or Riley was hit by that frying pan they would be out of the ten count. Pinky noticed Jazmine stirring around below her and lifted her frying pan into the air. Without even making a sound, Pinky brought the pan back down vertically and aimed for Jazmine's head. Being quick and nimble, Jazmine rolled over and hopped back to her feet.

"It's going to take more than a frying pan to take me down." Jazmine smiled.

"Okay…" Pinky then noticed something a little more Jazmine to endure. "Time to slice n' dice!"

Jazmine then noticed what Pinky was talking about. On a nearby table sat a set of knives. Perfect for stabbing AND throwing. What made this situation even worse was that Pinky was the tri-country archery champion. This meant she had pinpoint accuracy and Jazmine's training didn't evolve getting stabbed with a blade. Pinky ran to the table and grabbed the knives and smiled at Jazmine. She then started throwing the knives like she was a machinegun turret. The blades came flying at Jazmine and caused the mulatto to transform into a human frog as she hopped around aimlessly to dodge the blades.

"Stay still, fucker!" Pinky yelled.

Jazmine continued to dodge death one by one. She knew eventually the prep would run out of knives, but she was getting tired. Pinky noticing her throwing wasn't fast enough decided to end the fight, the easy way. She grabbed two knives and got into a unorthodox fighting stance.

'Wow…she's not in a good fighting stance.' Jazmine giggled to herself.

Pinky then came at Jazmine and tried to throw a vertical slash at Jazmine. The nappy headed heroine dodged the attack with a back flip. After doing the back flip she followed up with a dropkick with connected perfectly sending both knives flying out of Pinky's hands.

"Dammit DuBois!" Pinky swore. "You're always fucking shit up!"

Jazmine ignored Pinky and retaliated by kneeing Pinky in the gut. This easily knocked all the wind out of The Billion Dollar Princess. Now holding her sides, she was very vulnerable for a finishing move.

"You will pay…" Pinky panted heavily. "That's a promise!"

Jazmine then ran back to the end of the kitchen and got into a racing position.

"Ready?" she asked.

"No!"

"Set?"

"I SAID NO!"

"GO!" Jazmine yelled as she took off from her starting spot.

"I SAID NO DAMN IT!" Pinky screamed as she saw the desire for victory in Jazmine's eyes.

Once Jazmine got into range, she delivered not one uppercut, not two, but three furious uppercuts knocking Pinky into the air. The prep then landed on top of a nearby grill instantly catching on fire.

"OH MY GOD!" Pinky yelled as she became a human fireball.

Jazmine chuckled and then decided it was time to end this one-sided battle. She then grabbed a fire extinguisher and used it to put the flames out. Once the flames were out, Jazmine delivered a roundhouse kick to Pinky's face, sending flying into a shelf full of kitchen utensils. Pinky now saw nothing but stars. After seeing the destruction Jazmine caused with the shelf, she noticed a door with word 'FREEZER' on it. A smile crept across the mulatto's face.

**Meanwhile back in the dining area…**

"C'mon you white bitch!" Latrelle yelled as she grabbed Cindy's hair and started to swing her around the room. As she continued to yank at the blonde's hair, she didn't notice that Cindy had a foreign object in hand.

A glass Coca-Cola bottle.

"Take this bitch!" Cindy said, with her voice full of arrogance.

The bottle shattered with relative ease as it made contact with Latrelle's skull. The damage was so powerful it knocked the black prep out cold. Cindy wasn't done yet though. She then walked over and grabbed a hand full of Latrelle's micro braids and started dragging her towards the kitchen area where she saw Jazmine and Pinky go at earlier.

**Back in the kitchen…**

Jazmine was sitting down on a wooden box of hamburger buns trying to regain her composure. She then noticed her best friend dragging the unconscious prep into the kitchen.

"Are you a suburian girl or a cavewoman?" Jazmine giggled.

From the way Cindy was dragging Latrelle, it had look like she was a caveman would just found his mate for life and was taking her back to his cave.

"Nah I'm just treatin' this trick a lesson about yankin' and pullin' at people's REAL hair!" Cindy then smirked as she yanked some Latrelle's weave out. "Shit ain't even real."

Jazmine just laughed and pointed towards the big metal door on the opposite side of the room. The freezer.

"Put her in there with Pinky!"

The two girls walked over to the freezer and casually opened to find a frozen Pinky striking a pose. The girlfriend of leader of The Preps had anger written all over her face, she also had her feet parted and had her right arm extended out with her middle finger up. However due to extremely low temperatures in the freezer, the girl was literally frozen in place. The icicles that now hung like bling from her body proved this theory right.

"In ya go!" Cindy chuckled. She tossed Latrelle into the freezer and slammed the door shut.

"That's two down, one to go." Jazmine said cracking her knuckles. "I hope Carmela is doing okay."

**Back in the kitchen area…**

"Come on chica! You look yummy!" the big girl smiled while licking her lips hungrily.

"No, I don't taste too good." she then placed her hand on her chin. "But then again Riley tells me I taste wonderful!"

"Yuck!" the big girl stuck out her tongue.

The big girl not impressed by the inappropriate comment threw a punch and barely took Carmela's head off as she ducked for cover. Coming back off the rebound, Carmela began to throw quick jabs and lightning kicks.

"What's yo name, Fridge?!" Carmela said as she continued to throw kicks, that did NO damage at all.

"My name is Mercedes, remember it WELL!" she yelled and picked Carmela up over her head.

The big girl not impressed by the insult threw a punch and barely took Carmela's head off as she ducked for cover. Jazmine and Cindy ran towards the fight and tried to get a sneak attack in. Both girls kicked the overlarge Hispanic girl in the shins. The kick hurt both girls as it resembled them kicking a brick wall. Jazmine held her foot in pain and silently cursed to herself.

'Hmm…maybe if we hit her from the top and bottom she'll come crashing to the ground.'

"Cindy, I'm about to do a spinning kick at her upper body, you follow up with a leg sweep to her lower body." Jazmine explained her marvelous plan.

"I was never good at timing." Cindy said while blushing and holding her cheeks.

"Well it's now or never!" Jazmine yelled as she began airborne.

Once in the air Jazmine extended her right leg and began to rotate with incredible speeds. Her body spun a whole 900 degrees and finally Mercedes in the kisser. Meanwhile down below Cindy's leg flew into Mercedes' knees perfectly in sync with Jazmine's kick to the mouth of the Latin behemoth. The double impact caused Mercedes to fall in defeat. Cindy, Jazmine and Carmela then dragged the giant into the freezer and stored her away with her friends. The Boondocks girls hugged each other in relief and then decided to take cover and watch their men in battle.

Meanwhile on the other side of the fast food restaurant, the preppy juggernaut was blocking incoming attacks from all directions. He then grabbed Caesar and Huey by the ankles and threw them into the brick wall. Seeing the horrible sight, Riley ran over to aid his brother and his brother's best friend. He was almost to his fallen comrades until he was intercepted by Bif's size thirteen golf cleats. Riley's right cheek was instantly busted open as the crimson rivers flowed down his face. He fell to the floor from the impact, but was brought back up by the collar, courtesy of Bif.

"This time, I win." Bif said arrogantly.

"No whitey no…" Riley smirked and then kicked Bif in the royal jewels. Bif let out a yelp and released his grip from Riley's collar. Russel saw his boss in pain and let out a gruesome growl.

"It's time to take this juggernaut out!" Riley grinned as an imaginary light bulb appeared above his head.

Russel charged at Riley, who happened to be in front of a brick wall. Just as his opponent came in distance he quickly sidestepped. However his plan backfired because somehow, some way just as it seemed Russel was going to crash into the wall, he used his feet to hop on the wall and bounce back off and deliver a drop kick to the back of Riley's turned head.

"Never turn your back in battle." Russel said as he got down to eye level with Riley, who was currently residing on the floor.

"Shut the hell up…" Riley yelled as he poked Russel in the eyes.

Temporarily blinding the giant gave Riley a chance to regain his fighting composure. Russel swung his huge arms frantically trying to hit the younger Freeman. Riley then parried one of the haymakers and respond back with a uppercut. This stunned Russel a little bit more, but it was doing minimal damage. Seeing that his opponent was still stunned, Riley decided it was time to pull a move he'd only see his brother do.

"I hope this ninja shit works!" Riley silently said to himself.

Riley took about twenty steps back from Russel. He said a quick prayer and then began to run with a head full of steam towards Russel. The preppy juggernaut had finally regained his senses and saw the little man.

"RUSSEL IS GONNA FLIP YOU LIKE A PATTY!"

Russel stuck his arms out to flip the young thug over into a world of pain. However Riley had a different vision. He used the big arms as a stepping stool to land on top of Russel's broad shoulders. Once he gained his balance he took his right foot off Russel's left shoulder and cocked it back. The giant still confused to grab Riley.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Riley then switched sides by doing a quick 180 turn. His landing foot was on Russel's right shoulder and now his left leg released from it's position and came at full force. The attack was successful! The foot slammed into Russel's mouth. causing him to lose about ten of his teeth.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Russel cried as he fell to ground.

Riley then landed beside him gracefully and started to show off.

"Yea!" he said as he did his gangsta pose. "That's how Young Reezy do-"

The showboating was interrupted by no other than Bif and his new buddy. A lead pipe.

"More like that's how Bif does it!" Bif laughed.

He then noticed Huey and Caesar were finally coming back to their feet.

"Oh you niggers ready for the final act?" Bif smirked. He then ran towards Huey and swung the pipe and hit him square in the jaw. The young revolutionary did a 360 and found himself back on the cold marble floor. Little did Bif know that Huey was playing possum with him.

"One down, one to go." Bif said focusing on Caesar.

Once again wielding his lead pipe he swung it at Caesar who ducked to dodge the first attack. However Bif noticed his dodging patterns and anticipated on where Caesar was going to dodge next.

'If my calculations are right he's going to dodge to right next…' Bif thought to himself.

Bif then swung the pipe to the left a little bit to throw Caesar off and then brought it to right and hit him dead on the top of the head.

"Damn you're ignorant just like an ape!" Bif smiled. "VICTORY FOR US!"

Bif then walked over to Huey to make sure he was out for the ten count. He approached Huey's lifeless body. He poked it a couple of times to make sure he was out for good. Assuming he was declared the victor, Bif turned around on his heels to approach the other fallen foe. Huey smirked to himself as he noticed his feign death was successful. He then grabbed Bif's leg and held onto him tight. Bif's eyes popped out in shock as he saw the older Freeman brother smiling up at him while holding onto his leg tightly.

"What the deuce?" Bif said in shock. "I thought you was…"

"You know Bif with all the money you have, you should go buy some knowledge." Huey laughed. "OKAY NOW CAESAR GET EM!"

Caesar then hopped up from his feign death position as started to walk towards Bif. Being out of options, Bif threw the pipe at Caesar hoping to decapitate him. Instead Caesar caught the pipe with one hand and laughed triumphantly.

"Is that it? Lemme show you how we do in BROOKLYN!" Caesar then grabbed a nearby trash can and placed it over Bif's body.

"Let me out!" Bif screamed.

Caesar enjoyed hearing Bif beg for mercy. It just wasn't enough though, he add more salt to the wound. He then looked at the lead pipe in his right hand and smiled towards Huey. Huey gave him a nod of approval. Caesar then started beating the can up with the pipe causing massive damage to Bif's upper body.

"Now…if I let you go!" Caesar said while beating the hell out of the dented trash can. "Will you me and my homies alone?"

"Maybe…"

"THIS IS A YES OR NO QUESTION!" Caesar said he hit Bif in both knees now causing the prep to fall to the ground.

"YES! DAMN IT! YES!" Bif cried. "Better yet…here take these tickets! Just leave me alone you street hoodlum!"

Bif emptied his pockets and dropped seven first class tickets on the floor. Caesar then snatched them up from the ground and had to take two looks at the tickets before coming to realization.

"Oh snap!" he jumped into the air from excitement. "These are for New York City!"

"Yea…yea…yea and here's some cash." Bif dropped $2,500 on the ground. "Now can I go?"

"Whatever…" Caesar took the can off and ran over to his friends.

**Later that night at Meadowlark Lemon Park…**

"So are we cool now?" Riley asked offering a fist out for a dap.

"Fa sho, Young Reezy!" Caesar smiled giving his long time friend some dap.

"Awww, the gang is back together!" Cindy chirped.

"Oh yessur!" Caesar smiled as he took the $2,500 and seven tickets out to show everyone.

"What's that?" Jazmine asked.

"Obviously plane tickets and a couple of thousand dollars…" Huey mumbled. Jazmine quickly elbowed Huey. "Ow!"

"Anyways…" Caesar said regaining everyone's attention back to him. "I got some tix to NYC!"

"Oh hell yeah!" Riley and Carmela said in unison.

"Yep, we can go for the X-mas break!" Caesar said while blowing into his hands.

"Babe, please don't say X-MAS, it's Christmas!" Cindy teased. "Get it straight, dawg!"

The whole crew laughed and for the first time in three months, they were all finally reunited as one.

**Thanks to the heroic acts of Michael Caesar, the crew now have a once in a lifetime chance to fly first class to the city that never sleeps. What will happen between now and the X-mas break? Find out in Chapter 12: Everything Man/Simply A Joy. **

* * *

**A/N: **And so it ends...for now. Please review and remember...BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP! 

**T. MIKE **


	12. Her Everything Man

**A/N:** Okay folks...thanks to this cream soda, I was able to get this chapter out to ya'll despite the fact that it is 3:45AM EST. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed the last chapter helping me get up to 84 reviews. I guess by the time this story is done I'll hit the century mark...anyways let's MOVE ON!

**Disclaimer: **ME OWNING THE BOONDOCKS IS IMPOSSIBLE!

* * *

** Chapter 12: Her Everything Man (Simply A Joy)  
**

** Two weeks later…(Sunday)**

Huey and Jazmine were on top of the infamous hill spending quality time together. Huey was doing one-handed push-ups while Jazmine was relaxing under the big tree watching carefully. Huey brought his boom box up there for Jazmine's entertainment. As she watched Huey train hard, she thought of how good of a man he is. He was very smart, very strong, very cute and everything she needed and more. He was her Everything Man. Just on cue, the intro of 'Everything Man' by Talib Kweli came through the speakers. Knowing every word to the song, she decided to sing the intro to Huey and alter the words a little bit.

"_I don't, remember the first time I heard Hu-ey  
I don't remember what I was doing  
There were no remembered witnesses to my doings  
But it seems like I've known him, forever  
He who has, moved through mornings and midnights  
Through, deaths and dawns  
To document our bones our blood our lives  
Listen, listen to his exact wings  
Strumming mists from clouds  
Listen, listen a man always punctual with his, mouth  
Listen to his, revolution of syllables  
Scoping lightning from his pores  
Keeping time, with his hurricane beat  
Asking us to pick ourselves up and become, THUNDER" _she said while imititating the woman's voice perfectly.

Huey looked up while continuing to do his push-ups. He then decided now it was his turn to recite the words to the song.

"_Yeah, they say you can't please everybody...Let's go! Yeah, ay, they ain't know what that sound like…" _Huey said as the beat dropped.

"_Feel the heartbeat, feel the heartbeat  
On your eardrum, we got a new heartbeat  
Feel the heartbeat, feel the heartbeat  
On your eardrum, we got a new heartbeat" _Huey rapped along with Talib Kweli as the tempo finally picked up for the verse to begin.

"_Yo, what becomes of a dream deferred  
that never makes it to the world to be seen or heard  
Do it breathe? Do it got a heartbeat? Is it alive?  
Do it leave, only to become a star in the sky?  
I believe, no scratch that I know, this ain't my full potential  
Only usin 10 percent of my mental on instrumentals  
But incidentally my, energy heavenly  
Can he be so ill there ain't no, pill or no remedy  
The, maker of memories posess the recipe to your fate  
Make no mistake there ain't no escapin your destiny  
Especially when, 'til death do us part, like wedding rings  
I'll be here forever, put that on everything"_

He then stood up and walked over to Jazmine and picked her bridal style.

"_Your everything maaaaaaaaan!"_ they both sang in unison. "_Your everything maaaaaaaaan!"_

He then placed her back on the ground and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and went on to rap the second verse.

"_Your Alpha and your Omega, your beginning and your end  
Your father, your brother, your lover your friend  
The blood in your vein that gets spilled and, runs in the drain  
That's right my flow one and the same, the joy and the pain  
My name, the burner that destroy the toy and the train  
All city all night I'm enjoyin' the fame  
I'm a hustler, I'm a gangster and a rebel with the rank of a general  
In the battle between God or the Devil  
I lay claim to your spirit, your religion, your belief system  
I'll do your hit in your kitchen and you're relief pitchin  
This kid proficient in, every position  
The man of your dreams and your nightmares commandin your vision  
'Til it's quite clear like light beer, yeah I'm standin right here  
I get you hot but stay cooler than the night air  
I try to fit it in the same rhyme  
But realize, I can't be everything to everyone at the same time"_

The two looked into each others eyes and then sang the chorus once more…

"_Your everything maaaaaaaaan!"_ he then picked up again. "_Your everything maaaaaaaaan!"_

While he was holding her, Jazmine couldn't take it anymore and started kissing him on his neck, which made his knees weak.

"You better quit it…"

"Why? I know you like it!" Jazmine teased, as she sucked on his neck.

"Cuz…we…are…going…to-" his sentence was cut short as Jazmine fell on top of him.

"So Huey Freeman's ultimate weakness is sucking on his neck?" Jazmine laughed. "Maybe I should tell the government."

"Shud-" once again another one of Huey's sentences were cut short. This time it was by Jazmine's lips pressing down on his. The two then locked the kiss and found themselves rolling all over the place. Ten minutes later they finally broke apart and Jazmine rested her head on Huey's chest.

"Jazmine?"

"Yes, Huey?" she looked up at him.

"I lo-" his sentence for the third time was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Huey spoke into receiver in a pissed voice.

"Boy!" Granddad yelled through the reciver. "You didn't cut the grass again!"

"Granddad, it's December, the ground is covered with snow and plus it's dead."

"Well shit! Come shovel this snow up then." Granddad said.

"Fine. Bye." Huey then pressed END on his cell phone. "Well I've got to go shovel some more snow."

"Weren't you going to tell me something?" Jazmine purred.

"I was…but once again God punished me by calling Granddad and telling him to call me."

"Alright, but now you're free again…so tell me!" Jazmine whined.

"When the time is right…" he then left Jazmine on the hill.

'He's my everything man, yet he can't even tell me that he loves me…' Jazmine thought with a single tear sliding down her cheek.

**The next day in African-American History…**

"Only one mo' day of school, son!" Riley said while balancing a pencil on the bridge of his nose. Today he was wearing a gray Phat Farm hoody with black and white camo pants and some black, white and gray camo Reebok classics. Also he had on two diamond earrings and a black headband.

"And we goin' to the Big Apple next Monday…it's PERFECTO!" Carmela grinned. She had on red and white striped hoody, tight black leather pants and red boots. Her hair was simply hanging down to her butt today.

"Ok, lissen up class!" Uncle Ruckus yelled while getting up from his desk. "Over the break I want you all to write a report on why you think NIGGAS are important to our modern-day culture!"

"I think it's okay for them to use the N-word…" Pinky whispered to Latrelle.

"SHUDDUP!" Miranda slapped some sense into Pinky.

"Mr. Uncle Ruckus?" Jazmine asked, while raising her hand. She had on a long sleeve hot pink shirt with a decal of a sandwich saying 'You can find me in the club!', then she had on pair of dark blue denim capris. To finish off her outfit she had on a pair of all white Air Force Ones. Today was one of those days Jazmine decided to straighten her hair, so it flowed freely down her shoulders towards her hips.

"Yes, you little mulatto ova' there!" Ruckus yelled acknowledging her.

"What do you have against black people?"

"They're animals! Slaves! Niggas! They have no code of ethics." he spat across the room, showering all the kids in the front row.

"I beg to differ." Huey said pointing his index finger into the air. He had on a generic black hoody with green cargo pants and black Timberland boots.

"Well name me some niggas that have made this world a better place."

"I'll name you the two most important. Dr Martin Luther King Jr. and Malcolm X, if they would have teamed up…" Huey was cut short by the overweight older black man.

"Well that's why them niggas got shot!" Ruckus laughed.

"I wish I could shoot you right now, bastard." Huey whispered to no one in particular.

"It's one of the only successful things a blackie has done for the world!" Ruckus chuckled as he made his finger to a gun gesture.

"Man, shut yo dumbass up!" Don't you know that you're black as the ace of spades?!" Carmela interrupted the heated argument between Huey and Uncle Ruckus.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" the whole class gasped.

"Oh ho ho!" Ruckus then set his gaze on the latina. "Just cuz you're from Mexico or whatever you think you have a say in this?"

"I have tons to say on this, pendejo!"

"See that? Can't even cuss me out without using that poor excuse of a language!"

"It's no use, Carmela…" Caesar sighed. The dreadhead was wearing a puffy black Sean John winter coat with faded blue Sean Johns jeans and all black Nike Air Maxs.

**Suddenly the bell rang…fifteen minutes early.**

"Uh…" Ruckus scratched his bald head. "I guess ya'll can go to your next class."

The class stampeded out of the hellhole with the exception of two people.

"Huey, c'mon you need to walk me to class!" Jazmine whined, her nappy sandy brown ponytail bouncing around as she impatiently waited for her man. Huey simply placed a finger to her lips. She instantly stopped acting like a five year old and sat down, waiting for Huey.

"Uncle Ruckus, I've had enough of your rants on niggas." Huey said banging his fists on the desk.

"Oh whatcha gonna do? Pull out a glock and cap my ass?!"

"No. Even better…" Huey smiled and pulled out a tape recorder. "I've been recording you all year long now I can either…

**A) **Give this to Principal Ed Wuncler  
**B)**Give this to WPD and them deal with you through the criminal justice system or…  
**C) **You change your ways for next semester and forever…"

Uncle Ruckus' jaw dropped. Huey had in his hand, Uncle Ruckus' fate and future.

"Fine you win…I'll change my ways." Uncle Ruckus sighed in defeat. "Nigga…"

"Huh? What was that?!" Huey asked. He then started walking towards the door with the tape recorder playing.

"Good mornin' pretty little rich white boys and girls…and a bad morning' to yall niggas ova there!" the tape recorder mimicked Uncle Ruckus' voice.

"Okay Freeman!" a nervous laugh came from the self-racist.

**In the hall…**

"So, he's going to change his ways?" Jazmine asked, while lacing fingers with Huey.

"Yes, or I will show Principal Wuncler, THIS!" he flashed a quick smile and revealed the tape recorder.

"Oh you're a naughty boy, aren't ya Huey?" Jazmine cooed.

The two walked in harmony until they arrived to their second period class: Painting III.

**Inside the art room…**

"Ok class…" Ms. Reinburg, a young twenty seven year old, rather attractive women spoke. She had long golden blonde hair and a rather large bust. She also had icy blue eyes that sent chills of sensation to ANY straight man. Today she was wearing a skimpy white dress and white heels. "Today I would like you all to paint a quick picture of a loved one, who is not blood related to you. It's due at the end of the week."

The whole class growled however Jazmine couldn't help but smile…

**Five minutes later…**

Jazmine was pouring her heart and soul into the canvas. Beads of sweat dropped from her forehead as she made sure to apply every single line. Looking up from her painting, she noticed Huey sitting on a stool listening to his iPod.

"Uh, what are you doing?!" she said in a serious tone, but ended up giggling. Huey just continued to nod his head. All Jazmine could hear was 'Triumph' by Wu-Tang Clan blasting through the headphones.

_I bomb atomically, Socrates' philosophies  
and hypothesis can't define how I be droppin these  
mockeries, lyrically perform armed robbery  
Flee with the lottery, possibly they spotted me  
Battle-scarred shogun, explosion when my pen hits  
tremendous, ultra-violet shine blind forensics  
I inspect you, through the future see millennium  
Killa B's sold fifty gold sixty platinum  
Shacklin the masses with drastic rap tactics  
Graphic displays melt the steel like blacksmiths  
Black Wu jackets queen B's ease the guns in  
Rumble with patrolmen, tear gas laced the function  
Heads by the score take flight incite a war  
Chicks hit the floor, diehard fans demand more  
Behold the bold soldier, control the globe slowly  
Proceeds to blow swingin swords like Shinobi  
Stomp grounds and pound footprints in solid rock  
Wu got it locked, performin live on your hottest block_

Hearing enough, Jazmine gently pulled out the headphones.

"Yes Jazmine?" Huey moaned.

"Why aren't you painting?"

"Because I finished my painting like two weeks ago."

"Huh?" Jazmine asked flabbergasted. "Ms. Reinburg just assigned this project today!"

"Because, I'm just that damn good." he then grabbed her hand. "Follow me."

Huey lead Jazmine to a painting that was covered up by a curtain. He pulled a golden string and the curtains slowly split apart like the Red Sea. As the painting was finally revealed, Jazmine's eyes instantly became full of tears.

"Huey…" Jazmine cried.

It was a painting of Jazmine in a goddess toga, petting a huge black panther. Jazmine's body was outlined by golden light and she was standing behind a pink sunset.

'It must have taken Huey months to complete this!' Jazmine thought.

"So I take it you like it, huh?" he asked while wiping the fresh tears off of her face.

"No…" she spoke with a cracked voice.

"No?" Huey asked with a hint of pain in voice.

"No, I love it and you!" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

From her desk on the other side of the room, Ms. Reinburg cleared her throat.

"PDA!" she yelled. However it was like their love was a soundproof barrier as Jazmine deepened the kiss.

"I said PDA!" Ms. Reinburg yelled again.

"I got one!" a nerd said as he pulled out his gadget.

"No, I mean Public Display of Affection!"

"Something I'll never experience…" the nerd said with his head down in shame.

Jazmine finally backed off and stared back at herself, through the painting.

"_Simply a joy, to be close to you, such a thrill to know you've got such a good attitude!" _Jazmine sang silently.

"_Don't I enjoy my solitude and realize what the power of two can do…" _she then grabbed his hands and stared into his eyes.

"_Real love always takes its victim by surprise, we can take devotion when I look into that black man's eyes." _Jazmine then pulled him closer.

"_Secrets of the cosmos realign,  
My spine into realization,  
Deep inside of me, he's the only one I ever need  
Got the rhythn, rhyme and reason in my knees  
It's what sets me free  
and plants my feet into a different state of being!"_she smiled sweetly at Huey as she finished the song.

Huey responded by giving Jazmine a big hug and finally did something he should have done three months ago…

"Jazmine DuBois, I love you!" Huey shouted so the whole class, even the whole art wing could hear him.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" the class said in unison.

"KISS HER!" someone yelled. Instantly the whole class became like a crowd at the Super Bowl.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" even Ms. Reinburg jumped into the chant. Huey then planted a little peck on Jazmine's cheek.

"BOO! Be a man and kiss her on the lips!" another student yelled.

"I don't see you with a girlfriend!" Huey spoke in defense.

"Duh…that's cuz I'm gay!" he stuck his hand out like a girl.

"Right…" Huey then slowly turned back to Jazmine and pecked her on the lips.

"LAME-O!" yet another student yelled.

Huey's eyes turned into slits as he then grabbed Jazmine romantically and planted a deep kiss on her that caused her to faint.

"WoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo!" the class sang.

**After school in the WHS student parking lot…**

"Hey baby!" Cindy grinned as she squeezed Caesar's rear-end. She had on a white puffy Sean John jacket with pink leather Sean John pants and brown Ugg boots. She had her hair in two braided ponytails.

"Ow! You kinky little vanilla angel." he moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Oh you haven't even my wild side yet, big dawg!"

"Oh really…how about the night of the party?"

"What about it?"

"You gave me that hickey!"

"Oh yeah and yo dumbass told your moms that you got hit by a baseball bat!" Cindy laughed.

"Yep…stupid me." he sighed as he pulled his dreads into a ponytail.

"Hmm…you only put your hair into a ponytail when you about to either rap, make some yo momma jokes or cater to me. So which is it, big boy?" she asked while she battered her eyelashes.

"I'm about to have a rap battle with some new cat from Cali!"

"Oh, well where is he at?!"

Just on a cue, a lime green low rider pulled into the parking lot, blasting 'The Watcher' by Dr. Dre. A rather tall light skin boy with long cornrows stepped out of the car. He had on a black hoody that read 'WESTSIDE' on it. He also had on khaki Enyce khaki jeans and all black Air Force Ones. To top off his outfit he had on an all black LA Dodgers fitted hat.

"Sup fool? Ready for me to lyrically clown ya ass?" he grinned, showing off his platinum grill.

"You got it twisted…" Caesar grinned back. Suddenly another person came out of the car, however it was a girl. The mystery girl had on an all-white Rocawear puffy jacket with yellow carpis and white Timberland boots.

"Ayo Joey!" Latanya, the mystery girl yelled. "Hurry up and murk him…it's cold."

"Ok woman, I will!" Joey smiled while adjusting the brim of his hat.

Now the empty parking lot became full of the Wuncler High School student body. The sides was split in half. The thugs, bullies, preps and jocks was on Joey's side. Meanwhile the true hip hop heads, nerds and the gang from Timid Deer Lane was on Caesar's side.

"Let's make this interesting…a triple threat, my gents!" Chad, the most proper and preppy black boy at WHS jumped into the circle.

"Cool with me." Caesar leaned on his car.

Joey laughed hysterically as he looked Chad up and down. "Haha…oh shit! Now I get to murk this fake ass Carlton, too?!"

"Whatever, nigga!" Chad growled throwing off his aquaberry sweater.

The crowd gasped. No one knew that Chad even knew that word.

"OH NOES! CHAD SAID THE N WORD!" Russel fainted.

Chad now only had on a black tank top and khaki pants. Huey walked to the center of the circle.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the…" Huey stopped and scratched his head.

"Just call it 'The Battle For MC WHS!" Caesar finished the sentence.

"Ok you heard the man, here are the rules. You guys can only rap a classic sixteen bars, no more, no less. Understand?" Huey looked at each participant

"Ok, so who is going first?" Chad asked.

"Me." Caesar smiled and took center stage.

"Alright, we just need five judges. Any volunteers?"

"I can be one." Latrelle said hopping into the circle. She was wearing an aquaberry white coat with a long khaki skirt.

"Me too, for the love of hip hop!" Hiro stepped forward, adjusting his bucket hat. He also had on a baby blue Adidas track suit.

"Same thing, Hiro said." a short dark-skinned boy with a black skullie, black trench coat, black Southpole jeans and black Jordans grinned.

"I'll be one, SON!" Riley shoved his way to the front.

"And I shall be the last one." Latanya spoke from the passenger seat of the low rider.

"WELL LET'S BEGIN!" Huey shouted as the crowd went into a frenzy.

**Who will prevail in the rap battle? Find out in Chapter 13: The Fantabulous Rap Extravaganza Part I**

* * *

**A/N: **Well the next chapter is going to be off and poppin...oh yeah and interactive! In the next chapter you will vote for who wins each round. It's going to be whoever gets three votes first. I'll explain it more once the chapter drops. BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP! 

**T. MIKE **


	13. The Fantabulous Rap Extravaganza Part I

**A/N: **I've been reading a lot of fan fiction from this section and I'm really impressed. Big ups to Mizzcookielover for updating her fic, also big-ups to princesslady for finally posting a story. Big-ups to MistressOren updating 'Her Pink Stilettos' and last but not least big-ups to **EVERYONE **who reads and reviews my stories. Also can the loyal readers of this story do me a favor? Can ya'll check out my other fresh new story: 'Ballin: The Battle For Meadowlark Lemon Park? I've slaved over a hot keyboard to do that story, so some reviews for it would be next, but it's all good if I don't get any. The next 3 chapters will be short, barely passing 1000 words so expect updates a lot faster than usual.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains wack ass lyrics, for I am not a rapper. This is my best and this is only for entertainment purpose. I'm not tryin' to go diamond, platinum or gold.

** Disclaimer: **I do not claim The Boondocks as my own creation. Only the plot and my original characters...that is all.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Fantabulous Rap Extravaganza Part I**

Caesar smirked as he entered the circle and rubbed his hands together. Luckily Hiro always carried his equipment in his car everywhere he went. The Asian placed his hands on the 'Wheels of Steel' and started an instrumental. The sounds of 'Outta Control Remix' by 50 Cent filled the air.

* * *

**A/N: **I pick that beat because it's simple and that's probably the only beat I could ever come close to flowin' too…LOL.

* * *

Before Caesar started dropping bombs atomically, he noticed something was missing. That's when on cue Huey tossed his a microphone. Caesar caught it with one hand and tapped it to see if it was on. It was on indeed and it was time for him to shine.

"Yo…" Caesar grinned into the mic. "Check it…check it."

_"My name is Caesar and I'm from da docks,  
My flow is contagious like chicken pox!"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"Ayo, what does this West cat, think he's **doin**?  
What kind of Cali tobacco is he **chewin**?  
And Chad is the rainbow, you can call him **Skittles**,  
Grandma use to always tell him to eat those **vittles**, (another word for food)  
I'm da Woodcrest Butcher, cuz I slices it **right**,  
Or possibly 'The Boogie Man' cuz I leave yall tremblin' in**freight**,  
Joey claims to have tech nines and **gats**,  
But his name is Joseph, how gangster is **that**?  
Enough about him let's talk about **Chad**,  
He portrays the white man that even makes Carlton **sad**,  
But I give him props, he's gotsa **dooough**,  
The man has a female, but she's a…" _

Caesar then extended his mic out to the crowd.

"**HOOOOOOOOOO!**" the crowd yelled into the mic.

_"Saddle up, I'm the rhinestone **cowboy**,  
Or maybe a lyrical machine set to **destroy**!"_ Caesar then dropped the mic and casually walked out of the circle.

The Brooklyn native took a couple of bows as he received massive amounts of applauds from the crowd. The black prep then took his spot in the limelight and closed his eyes. He heard some people, even his own clique laughing at him. He didn't care though, he swallowed the spit building up in his mouth and picked up the abandoned microphone.

"Yea…yea…yea." Chad started.

_"Look you can diss me and call me **white**,  
But insulting the teacher just isn't **right**,  
Coz I got money falling out of the **pocket**,  
Remember how I bust your friends with the bottle **rocket**?  
While your having relationships with your **whore**,  
Probably had her down on all **fours**"  
_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"I think I need to show her a new **trick**,  
Might as well show her who has the bigger **stick**,"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"And to that guy over here, could you be any **stupider**?  
That fitted hat is too big, you can rest it on **Jupiter**!"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"Yes that's right this prep can **spit!**  
And can still keep it proper, like a **brit!**  
Now that I have crushed your hopes and **dreams**  
Ya'll two can run back to your girls with the vaginal **creams**  
While I count my beautiful **greenbacks**  
And wack ass niggas like ya'll count your baby paper **stacks**…"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

The crowd went hysterical as none of them expected Chad to come**THAT** hard. He threw a couple of thousand of dollars at the crowd. The once organized rap battle, now was becoming a nigga moment as all the teenagers were trying to get the money. By any means necessary. Huey sighed and looked over to Caesar who seemed to be overly shocked.

"Niggas." Huey shook his head in shame.

"I know…and goddamn I didn't think Chad could rip it like that." Caesar cracked his cold knuckles. "I'll have to come harder in Round Two!"

The crowd was still having a battle royale for the cash until a voice from the distance cleared his throat. Still no response and the student body continued to fight for the greenbacks. The voice cleared his throat a little louder. Still nothing. Having enough of not being listened to, the voice then pulled out a Mini-Uzi and shot a couple bullets into the air. Everyone instantly stopped what they was doing and stared at the man holding the light machine gun. It was no other than Joey.

"Ok enough! Enough!" he smirked as he finally got their attention and pulled the concealed weapon back. He then lowered the brim of his hat down so his eyes were covered.

_"I come on the track like a **beast**  
It's all about the west, so fuck the **East**  
I makes bread, while you lames make **yeast**  
Looks like it's time for me to have a **feast**  
You guys are so sweet and **humble**  
Way too soft to join this rap **rumble**  
Chad you say my hat is too big? So I'm **stupid…**  
Ha! I'll shoot ya in da ass like I was **Cupid**  
You might have all of the world's **riches**  
doesn't stop my flow to squish you like **knishes**  
Caesar? Ain't that the cat with the **dreads**?  
Oh, musta got his lyrics ghostwritten by **K-Fed**"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"This fool must be crazy cuz he jumped the **fence**  
My words are grindin' him like meat that's **mince**  
So to end this feast, I serve you guys up like sweet potato **pie**..."_

Joey then took out a box of Kleenex and tossed it into the center of the circle.

_"Here's a tissue so ya'll can now go and **cry**!"_

**OH HO HO HO!**

Joey then tossed the mic to the MC. Huey caught it and took spot back in the center.

"Ok you all heard them. That was the first round, now our judges are going to rate them. Judges?" Huey then handed the mic to Latrelle.

**Who will take the lead in the first round of three in The Fantabulous Rap Extravaganza? Find out in Chapter 14: The Fantabulous Rap Extravaganza Part II! **

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so it's all up to you guys who wins Round 1. It'll work like this…whoever gets 3 votes first wins. Then whoever gets the second most votes comes in second, whoever gets the least or no votes comes in last apparently. There are still two more rounds and then the gang is finally off to NY. That's when the unexpected is going to happen and that's when this story gets serious. Any who read, review and submit a vote please! BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP ALL DAY...

**T. MIKE**


	14. The Fantabulous Rap Extravaganza Part II

**A/N:** Big-ups to the following users:

**thugondarel  
Tani-Ni  
RosettaStone'sLove  
CinnamonStar  
23lilly  
MizzCookielover**  
**xiayou  
princesslady ****  
**

Thanks for reviewing and voting. So as promised I shall now continue the story while I listen to 'Bonita Applebum' by A Tribe Called Quest on repeat. This will be another short chapter and then you'll get another chance to vote. Well let's continue the SHOOOOOOW.

**Disclaimer:** …why me? THE BOONDOCKS AREN'T MINE!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Fantabulous Rap Extravaganza Part II**

The crowd silently awaited for beautiful dark-skinned prep to give her choice. The crowd grew restless as it seemed that Jesus would make it before she gave her answer.

"Well I'll be damned." Latrelle ran her hand through her micro-braids. "I should keep information to myself more often. To keep ya'll quiet like this."

"Oh shut up and tell us who you'll liked the best!" Cindy yelled from the outskirts of the circle.

"Was that you, McPhearson?" Miranda squinted her eyes to see through the crowd. "Say it to my face!"

"Uh…girls this is about judging some emcees." Huey spoke in a irritated voice.

"Oh right, I'll deal with Cynthia over there later…"

Caesar was fiddling with her fingers hoping the stunning prep would choose him. Meanwhile Chad was sending funny gestures towards his fellow comrade. Last but not least, Joey was licking his lips, like LL Cool J...turning Latrelle into Silly Putty.

Miranda then clapped her hands together. "My votes goes for Joey!"

"Yea that's what I'm talkin about babes!" Joey winked at her.

"Latrelle!" Chad grabbed Latrelle by the wrists. "How could you betray your fellow prep?"

"Um…I dunno." Latrelle pushed him off. "Just chill…he was a little better than you."

"Moving along." Huey interrupted and snatched the microphone away. "So far we have one vote for Joey. Let's see who our next judge thinks was victorious."

"Caesar all the way. He kept it clean even though he didn't use any direct insults yet." Hiro explained. "Once he becomes direct, he shall be unstoppable."

"Interesting. So that's one for Joey and one for Caesar. Next judge please…" Huey then handed the mic to the short dark-skinned boy with a black skullie, black trench coat, black Southpole jeans and black Jordans.

"Caesar and Chad were alright, but Joey was real!" Gonzo grinned. "He was ruthless and must have studied his facts despite being the new kid on campus, ya know?"

"Uh-oh…looks like Joey has taken the lead! Now it's time to here from our fourth-" Huey was interrupted by the snatching of his microphone.

"Nigga allow me to introduce MYSELF. This is ya boy Young Reezy aka Escobar aka Ya Mom's Love Interest aka ya girlfriend's other boyfriend aka-"

"Boy if you don't hush…" Carmela warned while shaking her fist.

"My bad, baby." Riley apologized. "Any ways no matter how much I hate Chad. I gotsa admit his verse caught me totally off guard so yeah…however I still have to go with my nigga Caesar."

"Looks like we're knotted up at two votes a piece for Joey and Caesar." Huey then gave the microphone to Latanya.

"Even though Joey is my man and all…I just wasn't feelin him like Caesar. My votes goes for him."

"You bitch!" Joey threw his hat down in anger.

"Huh? You talkin' to me or your mom? She must be around here somewhere…" Latanya rolled her eyes.

"Uh…right so due to popular demand, Caesar has won the first round. Now it's time for Round 2 the rules are the same. This time around though only two will advance to the third and final round and with this next round each rapper will be graded on a scale of one to ten. Let's start it off with last round's victor."

"Okay let's do this!" Caesar started to nod to the beat.

_"I'm like the ARMY, gonna be all I can **be**,  
About to blow yall up like we do **overseas**,"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"Yep takin their pride, like we takin that **oil**,  
By the way tell Tanya she needs to hide that **boil"**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"Yea the one that's on her left butt **cheek,**  
That shit better learn how to play hide and go** seek,**"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"This Brooklyn EMCEE, loves to wreak **havoc**,  
Joey's flow is backed up, like **traffic!**"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"Haha, I'm slicin' ya pride up like a **machete,**  
Shred your hopes of winnin and throw em up like **confetti**"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"You need to go to the gym, cuz you kinda **little**  
Chad's bigger than you and he's a **Skittle**"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"Over there lookin' like Toucan **Sam**  
Your fruity-tooty-goony-loony like Killa **Cam**!"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"You're lookin' at Woodcrest's freestyle **champ,**  
Two thumbs up, seal of approval, here's my **stamp…**"_

The Brooklyn emcee then grinned and held his hands up triumphantly as the crowd chanted his name.

"CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR!" the crowd screamed.

Caesar then tossed the mic to Chad. The prep caught it and found himself back on the final stage.

_"So if I'm a skittle, you must be a **sweettart,**  
Claim you're from BK, but you're just a **sweetheart**,  
Always holdin' hands with your **BITCH,**  
Look at my wads you'll never be **RICH,**  
Your whole life consumes of the **hustle,**  
But yet you continue to get your ass kicked by **Russel**"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"Then you got this buster over **here,**  
That claims he's buckin' like a **deer,**  
But I think it's more like him takin it **like…**_

**QUEEEEEEEER!**

_"Yep that definitely couldn't be anymore **clear,**  
I come harder than porn **star,**  
Let's see you flash the keys to ya sports **car…**"_

Chad then flashed the keys to his 2008 Mercedes-Benz SLK 500.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"All ya'll niggas drive is a damn **hoopty,**  
The engine farts and sounds like a **whoopee,**  
Your girls claim they love you, well that's they all **say**,  
Too bad they weren't sorry when they sucked me off in a **alleyway"**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

"Alright alright, let's move on to Joey." Huey handed the mic off to the Westside represented. He grinned and pulled his hat brim down again.

"Yo…let's do this ACAPELLA!"

The beat suddenly turned off and now the air was filled with dead silent as the crowd anxiously waited to hear his retaliation verse.

_"I almost won round one, now I'm gonna win round **two,**  
I'm about to physically and mentally dismantle **you,**  
You two chumps like to knick-knack patty wack give a dog a **bone,**  
If I need a quick sucky, I go to Cindy or Danielle (Chad's girl) to get** blown**"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"I got many weapons in every color, shape and **design,**  
With enough hot brass to blow ya **mind!**  
Joey is the champ, it's plain and **simple,**  
I'm gonna be a legend just like that Hidden **Temple**"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"Caesar's mom, that hoe is **alright…**  
Let me stab it wit no rubber, couldn't be too **bright**"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

_"However she did gimme that good ol' **mouth,**  
She then split her legs open and told me to go **south,**  
Instantly a blast of fish hit my **face**  
After that day, she made me wanna become a pastor like **Ma$e…**"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

"FLAWLESS VICTORY!" Latanya cheered for her man.

"JOEY JOEY JOEY JOEY!" the crowd cheered even louder than they did for Caesar.

The dreadhead stood his grounds with a scowl painted on his face. His knuckles chenched tight, he looked at Joey do the 'C-Walk' and receive all the spotlight.

"Okay folks, that's Round 2. This is an elimation round. Whichever emcee gets the LOWEST score will be eliminated. The remaining two will then advance to the final round where the rules are total different." Huey adjusted his scarf as a huge gust of wind covered the parking lot. "Alright we'll now ask our judges for their thoughts and scores for each rapper. Now remember each judge will rate on a one to ten scale, which means an emcee can receive up to fifty total points."

"Aye shut up and let's hear the judges!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"Niggas." Huey muttered into the mic before he passed it off to Latrelle.

**Who will advance to Round 3 of ****The Fantabulous Rap Extravaganza? Find out in Chapter 15: The Grand Finale/Time To Take Flight **

* * *

**A/N: **This time I'll make it first to 5 votes so...GO GO GO! So please review as well...I think I did a little better with the verses this time hopefully. HOLLA BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP! 

**T. MIKE**


	15. The Grand Finale Time 2 Take Flight

**A/N: **Super-duper big ups to following users:

**Jazzibel34 (for reviewing)  
RosettaStone'sLove  
MizzCookielover  
princesslady  
CinnamonStar  
YoungNeil  
Tani-Ni  
23lilly  
Horror Clause  
Critque (for saying I could be more professional…)  
xiayou**

Thanks to you guys a victor of Round 2 has been crowned and someone will be booted from the battle. After that, the two remaining rappers will have an dramatic four-bar knockout final battle. I think to eliminate making this chapter so short, I will pick the victor of the whole enchilada. However when you review this one, you can tell me who you think won…but let's get on with the SHOOOOOOOOOW!

**Disclaimer: **I will never claim The Boondocks as my own…that is all. Also I do not own "Viva La White Girl" that song is owned by Gym Class Heroes.

**Warning: **There is a description scene between two characters later on.**  
**

**One more A/N:** I had to run off to work so I didn't proofread, so please excuse any errors...I'll go back and correct em' if you see em'!

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Grand Finale/Time 2 Take Flight**

"First off we need to hear the results for Caesar, so judges pass the mic around and rate him on a scale of one to ten." Huey explained one more time before tossing the mic to Latrelle.

Once again all eyes were resting on Latrelle. She winked at Joey before she opened her mouth to speak.

"His style was lackluster so I give him a four." Latrelle yawned while picking some dirt off her fingernail.

"Oh you must think you gettin' some Joey, huh?" Cindy yelled throwing a bottle towards Latrelle.

"Bitch!" Latrelle screamed back, barely dodging the projectile. "You just mad cuz your man has no skills."

**OHHHHHHH!**

"OOOOOOOH my ass!" Cindy spat back at the crowd. "Latrelle should be removed as a judge. She just wants to get some from Joey."

"Cindy, let it slide…I'm still gonna win." Caesar smirked. Cindy smiled back and blew him a kiss. Latrelle saw the two lovers interact and stuck her tongue out in disguise

"Moving along, Hiro how do you think Caesar did?" Huey asked from his center spot..

"His wordplay is brilliant, all I can say is ten." Hiro bowed to Caesar in the traditional Japanese manner.

"That puts his score up to fourteen. Next up…"

"It was great." Gonzo then placed a hand on his chin. "But something was missing…so I give you a eight."

"Twenty-two points are now in Caesar's favor. Let's see what my ignorant brother has to say…" Huey held his hand down in shame.

Riley shot a death glare at his older brother before removing his lips from Carmela's neck. Before it was his turn to judge, he was busy leaving his mark on his latina. The lady thug was giggling like a school girl and blushing beet red as all of the student body had their eyes set on the two.

"Well…" Huey said tapping his foot impatiently.

"It was good. A little different than my traditional style of hip-hop." Riley then held up eight fingers.

"I take it that he's giving Caesar an eight, will now makes his total thirty." Huey answered quickly doing the math in his head. "Last but not least, Miss Latanya…"

"Well he talked about my precious ass." she sniffled. "But it was funny, and he's a funny emcee and I love comedy so…" the beautiful young lady from LA then held up all of her fingers.

Joey punched the hood of his car and walked up to his female companion's face. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes.

"What the fuck? I thought you was suppose to be down with ya nigga?" he shook her violently between each word spoken.

SLAP!

"First off Joseph!" everyone could hear the venom dripping off her tongue. "Don't ever shake me like a rag doll again. Two, if I'm going to judge all three of ya'll I have to be honest. Unlike your prep groupie over there."

"Oh hush!" Latrelle snapped her fingers.

"But that dreadhead made fun of ya ass!" Joey complained.

"You act like he's ever seen it before. It was all in pure entertainment. He's good at it…" Latanya sent a smile in Caesar's direction. The Brooklyn native grinned and sent the signal back.

"That makes Caesar's total fourty out of fifty possible points." Huey yelled over the crowd applauding. "Next up we'll hear the scores for Chad."

"Chad is vicious on the mic but…" Latrelle smile turned into a frown. "Same subject matter gets boring after a while." she shook her head in shame and held up five fingers.

"Oh wow…I'm going to have you removed from our clique!" Chad yelled as he flipped off his Blackberry Pearl.

"Chad so far a score of five. Hiro, what did you think of the richest emcee on the block?"

"For once in my life, I have to agree with Latrelle. The kid is aggressive like DMX, but he has the same subject matter like most of your mainstream rappers…but I did like the references he used against Caesar during their fights, so instead of a five." Hiro held up seven fingers.

"Alright interesting from a hip-hop head like yourself. That's bumps Chad's score up to twelve. Next up is Jeffrey." Huey then noticed the mean stare he was getting from Gonzo. "Uh…I mean Gonzo."

"Thanks man, but I like Chad. He gots money! But…he also has too many lines about it so…" Gonzo head his head down in shame and held up four fingers.

"Chad is now up to sixteen, with no chance of passing Caesar's top score of forty. Riley if you're done mating over there, would mind givin' us a score?"

"Damn nigga, you don't gotsa tell the whole world." he said as he once again backed off of Carmela's body. "Since this nigga only got like sixteen points, I give him a ten…even though he really deserves a zero!"

"How thoughtful…" Huey sighed. "Well that now gives Chad twenty-six points. Miss Latanya, we're back to you again."

"He was alright, nothing special. Pretty average." she then held up five fingers.

"Alright Chad, your grand total is thirty-one." Huey then walked over to the angry prep. "How do you feel knowing if Joey gets a thirty-two or higher, you will be eliminated?"

"It feels absolutely dreadful!" Chad growled. "I mean my family helped fund this school and this is how you ungrateful twats treat me?"

"Oh go cry me a damn river!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"Well it's now time to rate our emcee. Latrelle start us off please." Huey rolled his eyes. He knew just like everyone else in the crowd that Latrelle had a huge crush on the newcomer.

"I don't even have to say anything. These fingers will say it all!" she smiled as she held both her hands up.

"Oh what a surprise…a ten from Latrelle." Huey said sarcastically. "Hiro?"

"Very rugged, aggressive, metaphors that are very good…a ten." Hiro held up both his hands.

Caesar and Chad both began to sweat a little. Caesar was sweating because he thought he had this round in the bag but two judges have already given him a perfect score. The black prep though, he was sweating because with only two ratings so far, the Westside native was already two-thirds of the way to his total score.

"Alright that gives Joey twenty so far, next up we have Gonzo."

"I love his style, only thing I DIDN'T like was all the talking about mothers. I happen to be one of the biggest mama's boys in the word. If it wasn't for that I would have gave you a nine but now I'm bumpin' it down to…" he then held up six fingers.

"Oh wow…Joey now has a total of twenty-six. Next up!"

This time Riley was not busy showing public displays of affection to his lover, he was actually ready to judge.

"Well this nigga is raw as they come, so I give him…" Riley held up eight fingers.

"With that being said Joey has now passed Chad and has a total of thirty-four. All he needs is five points to tie and six points to win this round. Miss Latanya?"

"That nigga shook me all over a rating…" she muttered under her breath. "Zero…"

"WHAT?!" Joey ran over to her with his right hand extended high into the air. Just as he was about to strike her, another arm came in front of his and parried his attack towards Latanya. Joey looked up and saw Huey giving him a cold look.

"You don't even deserve a beautiful woman like this." Huey said sternly. This cause Latanya to blush as she hid between Huey.

"That's my man!" Jazmine chirped watching from the crowd. This was another reason she loved Huey so much. He was always willing to defend the defenseless.

"Move out of the way, Afro." Joey spoke slowly.

"Nope, I think I'm comfortable here. Now look maybe if you treated her better…she wouldn't have given you a zero."

"If she wasn't a ho, I wouldn't treat her like one!"

"She's a ho because of a lousy rating she gave you in a rap battle? A rap battle that is only being done for pure entertainment?! Shame on a nigga…"

"Fuck you!" Joey stormed off back towards the center spot of the circle.

"Thanks Huey, that was really sweet of you." Latanya said sweetly. She then gave him a peck on the cheek. The young revolutionary felt his cheeks turn warm quickly. He also prayed that Jazmine didn't saw what just happened. He was wrong. The mulatto was looking at the both of them. However, their was no anger on her face, just happiness. Huey said his farewells and ran over to Jazmine.

"It's okay Huey, it was only a kiss on the cheek. It was like an extended thank you." she smiled.

"So you're not mad?"

"Heck no! Because at the end of the night I know who's the one telling' me that they love me…" she closed her eyes as she brought her face closer to his. Huey then closed his eyes and mimicked Jazmine's actions. Just as their lips began to brush together, a car horn honked scaring the both of them.

"Can we uh…get the MC back over here to finish this please?" Caesar asked tapping his foot.

"My bad." Huey blushed. "Okay now here's the rundown of the scores from Round Two. In third place we have Chad with thirty-one. Joey with thirty-four and Caesar with thirty-nine. As previously stated the lowest score was going to be eliminated so…"

"Ain't this a bitch!" Chad yelled while stomping on his sweater. "You poor people with your poor ratings. I don't have to take this!"

"Well leave motherfucka!" Carmela yelled while clinging onto Riley for warmth.

"I WILL!" he pulled out his keys and walked to his Mercedes. Quickly starting the engine he sped out of the parking lot to who knows where.

"Now that he's gone we can get the final round movin' along!" Huey yelled as the crowd went bananas. "This is it. Four bars guys, go hard or go home. Who is going first?"

"Well let's begin!" Caesar pointed to Joey.

"You lettin go first?" Joey laughed. "Big mistake…"

"Yo…let's do this ACAPELLA!"

"_This is it Caesar, the final __**frontier,**_

_I'm bout to skip over you, like a leap **year!**"_

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_This last punch line is gonna bomb ya like Pearl **Harbor,**_

_Your comebacks can't save you like trees durin' **Arbor!**_

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Alright you heard Joey's final four. Now we shall hear Caesar's."

"Word….four bars is ALL I need."

"_Lettin me go last, that was a big mistake_

_You just lost ya girl, so I know you're in heartache_

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"_If you think you've won, then you're __**wrong,**_

_Nigga please go throw a barrel lookin like a light-skinned Donkey **Kong**."_

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR!**

"I think the crowd has spoken, the freestyle champion of Ed Wuncler Memorial High School is no other than CAESAR!"

The crowd went into a frantic frenzy as they continued to cheer for the new champion.

"You did it, homie!" Cindy hugged the new crowned champion.

"Of course, I'm the CHAMP!" Caesar threw his hands up in victory.

"Good match-up, homie…" Joey extended his fist out.

"Mos def, we gotta battle again one day." Caesar returned the dap. "But you might wanna go patch things up with ya girl."

Joey pulled the brim of his hat down and nodded in agreement.

**Later that night (11:00PM…)**

**In Huey and Riley's bedroom…**

"Our flight leaves at three in the morning. You need to go to bed." Huey said packing the rest of his suitcase.

"Shit…I'm stayin' up, boy I can't wait!"

"Me either, actually because we're going to a BlackStar, Wu-Tang Clan, MF DOOM and Nas concert."

"Oh yea and they gonna have plenty more artists too!" Riley added.

"Well I'm done." Huey sat on top of his suitcase to get it to close. "I'm off to bed, night."

"Peace…" Riley mumbled as he drifted into a slumber.

"And to think you claimed to be staying up, all night." Huey chuckled and fell asleep too.

**Meanwhile at the McPhearson Residence…**

"But mother, you have to let me go!" Cindy whined.

"No! You're not going anywhere…" she spat looking at the hickey Cindy's neck.

"Mommy…"

"CYNTHIA MCPHEARSON,YOU NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT HICKEY ON YOUR NECK!"

"Big deal, you act like Dad never gave you one when you were my age."

"Cynthia, it's not that." Ms. McPhearson eyes then began to water. "I'm just scared for you. You might make the same mistake I did."

"You think I'm going to get pregnant?" Cindy eyes widened as she asked the question.

"A hickey can lead to many more things." Ms. McPhearson hummed.

"Mommy, Caesar and I love each other, love each other enough to know that sex is…"

"Something you shouldn't do no time soon." the older McPhearson finished the sentence.

"Yes, mother…" Cindy moaned.

"Now I'm going to let you go, but only because your tickets are free."

"Thanks, mom!" Cindy kissed her mother.

"Please, be careful!"

**Later on around 3 in the morning…**

The gang sat inside of their commercial plane awaiting the plane to take flight.

"It's been a while since I've been on a plane." Caesar looked out of the window.

"Me too!" Cindy chirped, disturbing a couple of passengers from their slumber.

"So whatcha wanna do once we hit the streets?"

"I want to go out and dine at Diddy's Restaurant." Cindy then turned around and looked at Jazmine. "Right, Jazzy?"

"Okay, I suppose we could go…" Jazmine said as she ran her hands through her nappy ponytail. She then took a quick glance at Huey who was reading a book. A dating book at that. Jazmine's eyes grew wide as saucers at the sight. She couldn't believe that the man that has been fighting the power, trying to start the revolution and always making smart remarks was reading such a piece of literature.

"Whatcha reading?" Jazmine said in a gentle voice.

"Nothing." Huey then quickly stuck the book into his backpack.

"And how'd you get that book bag on here? If they see that-" her mouth was covered by Huey.

"Quiet and please…use this." He placed his afro pick in her hair.

"Ah! Damn Huey, could you be anymore rough?" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"If you want me to, now pick that afro!"

"It's not an…" she was interrupted by the engines of the plane coming to life. Meanwhile behind them sat Riley and Carmela.

"So…" Carmela started. "Ready for lift off?!"

"Of course!" he flashed her his grill.

"Another new grill?!" Carmela sighed.

"Yessur!"

"Well wake me up when we touchdown." Carmela rested her head on Riley's shoulder.

**Later that night…At P.Diddy's Restaurant.**

"Wow…this steak is great!" Cindy continued to chomp away.

"Yep sure is!" Caesar licked his lips. "Jazzy, why aren't you and Big Hue, eatin?"

"I'm not hungry." Huey replied, watching everyone stuff their faces. "I don't plan on cutting my life any shorter than its all ready bound to be."

"I just want some ice cream and pickles!" Jazmine cooed.

Everyone at the table stared at Jazmine like she was from outer space.

"You wha…" Riley blinked a couple of times.

"I want ice cream and pickles." She said again.

"You don't think she's…" Riley whispered to Carmela.

"Oh no…she couldn't be."

"Jazmine, why do you crave such a nasty combination of foods?" Huey asked.

"I just do. No reason." Jazmine rubbed her stomach.

**Later on…At Huey and Jazmine's Suite…**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Huey growled.

"What are you talking about?" Jazmine squeaked.

"You know, the whole ice cream and pickles ordeal, now everyone thinks you're…"

"Pregnant." Jazmine finished.

"Well yeah…"

"But Huey I hope I'm not. My stomach has been having these weird cravings lately." her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"It's okay…" Huey rubbed Jazmine's back.

"Huey?" she looked into his almond eyes.

"Yes…"

"Remember like the other night we spent together, in my bed?"

"Yes perfectly. What about it?"

"I think we did something that night."

"No way. All we did was kiss and lay in the bed." Huey shook his head. He felt a migraine coming.

"But we both woke up, just in our underwear." she cried. "And I've been getting morning sickness too!"

"Shit…that is true. Maybe we…got hot overnight?" Huey closed his eyes, hoping this was all a dream.

"Hot? In the middle of December?"

"Well…I know we didn't have."

"Sex?" Jazmine tried to crack a smile.

"I prefer the term, make love…but yea we definitely didn't do no such thing!"

"Let's go to a store to buy a test."

"Jazmine, you're not pregnant. You need some sleep." Huey brushed some of Jazmine's nappy strands off of her face.

"Maybe…but only if you sleep with me."

"Of course, but just to be safe…let's sleep with these." Huey put a box of condoms next to the bed. Jazmine was shocked Huey came prepared.

"Extra large?!" Jazmine giggled. "Don't flatter-" she was cut off by the touch of his soft tender lips.

**Meanwhile in Suite 802 (Caesar and Cindy's room)**

* * *

**WARNING: Minor sexual content in this scene. Reader description is advised...LOL **

* * *

The two were laying on their waterbed kissing each other heavily.

"Oh Caesar…" Cindy moaned as Caesar planted wet kisses down her neck. His tongue then started to dance on her collarbone, earning him a lustful moan. This only motivated Caesar to do even more…

"Caesar?" Cindy whispered as she felt her shit being unbuttoned.

"Yes baby?" Caesar finally got the shirt off.

"Go all out on me." she winked as she now felt her bra unsnap.

_The world is yours, so play the role.  
Blow the dust off this record and put the needle down slow.  
Our veins are cold, but we'll never grow old.  
Let's have a toast, and raise our drinks.  
No hearts on our sleeves, just eagles on our cuff links.  
It's such a rush to know you love me so much._

_We'll do whatever you want to.  
Girl I'll make a movie star of you.  
You know that I could,  
If you let me be your Hollywood._

There Cindy stood before Caesar, half-naked. Caesar couldn't do anything but smile. He never saw a white woman's top, unless you count Pamela Anderson, but those are fake. Cindy was one-hundred percent real. Her breasts must have been magnets because his hands instantly grabbed both of them.

"You like? They're 32Ds." Cindy cooed twisting one of Caesar's dreads.

"So far…" He grinned as he placed his mouth towards her bosom.

_We'll get high, and hide.  
We all lust to the glamorous,  
white girl so fine.  
Going up on the downtown line.  
We'll get high, and hide.  
We all lust to the glamorous,  
white girl so fine.  
Going up on the downtown line._

_Take your razor, break down my line.  
Put your nose to the speaker.  
Now breathe in, breathe in._

Caesar found himself shirtless. Cindy grabbed Caesar's arm and put it towards her womanhood.

"It's yours…" her words echoed through his head.

_Clean up your nose, and face the crowd.  
Then kiss your mirror cause we're all stars now.  
Isn't it fun how music makes your lips numb?_

_We'll do whatever you want to.  
Girl I'll make a movie star of you.  
You know that I could,  
If you let me be your Hollywood._

Now they both found themselves completely nude. Caesar looked deep into Cindy's icy blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caesar asked while grabbing the protection.

"Yes I do…I love you." she said with tears in her eyes.

Caesar wiped his forehead and slowly inserted himself. They both let out a moan of pleasure mixed with pain.

_We'll get high, and hide.  
We all lust to the glamorous,  
white girl so fine.  
Going up on the downtown line.  
We'll get high, and hide.  
We all lust to the glamorous,  
white girl so fine.  
Going up on the downtown line._

_Take your razor, break down my line.  
Put your nose to the speaker.  
Now breathe in, breathe in._

_We'll get high, and hide.  
We all lust to the glamorous,  
white girl so fine.  
Going up on the downtown line.  
We'll get high, and hide.  
We all lust to the glamorous,  
white girl so fine.  
Going up on the downtown line._

Breathe in

Breathe in

Breathe in

Breathe in…

Cindy and Caesar layed in their waterbed, drenched in sweat. No energy left what so ever…but they both had enough energy to say three words each.

"I…love…you." Cindy panted.

"That…was…GREAT!" Caesar yelled, earning a slap in the face.

"C'mon you know it was!" he smiled. She shot him a mean look.

"It was baby but-"

"I love you…" Caesar said he trailed off into a deep slumber.

**Is Jazmine really pregnant? Also, now that Cindy and Caesar have reached the next level, will this make or break their relationship? Last but not least, what kind of antics will happen between Carmela and Riley? Find out in Chapter 16: The Truth Hurts...  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa...that was good. I never thought I could write a scene like that, I had to keep it edited though since this only rated T, should be M though will at the cussing. LOL...please review, show love and continue to support ALL BOONDOCKS FANFICTION!

**T. MIKE**


	16. The Truth Hurts

**A/N:** Well here I am again. Updating this story fast as possible. I guess TARGET is really starting to sink into my head because their motto is _**"Speed is Life."**_ and that's how I feel now. That's why I'm updating so quickly. Also tomorrow (2/21/08) be on the lookout for the first chapter of Scandalous Scholastics, a joint fanfiction by Young Neil and myself. Oh and can't forget to give big-ups to following users:

**RosettaStone'sLove  
anon  
Mr. Toffee  
Tani-Ni  
YoungNeil  
princesslady  
MizzCookielover  
Jazzibel34**

Without ya'll I don't think I would be attempting to update so quickly. The best feeling is to get reviews from some of the best writers in this section, let alone this whole damn websites. Folks, you need to check all of these users stories because they're fresh 2 death! Alright…I'll stop dickridin' now...let's get on with the SHOOOOOOOOOOW!

**Disclaimer:** [is too lazy to think of a clever disclaimer, so just use your IMAGINATION!

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Truth Hurts…**

**The next morning in Suite 803 (Riley and Carmela)**

Riley was snoring extremely loud, Carmela however was far from sleeping. She was sitting up on the bed on the phone smiling.

"So I'll meet up with ya in Flushing later on?" a mystery voice asked.

"Of course baby, I gotta go now…" Carmela quickly hung up the phone as she noticed Riley beginning to wake up.

"Mornin' sunshine…" Riley slowly opened his eyes.

"Sup baby!" Carmela gave Riley a peck on the cheek.

"You ready to head out to Flushing?"

"Sure." her grin resembled the devil's.

**One week ago, around 12AM in Jazmine's room…(Flashback)**

It was another one of those weekends where Tom and Sarah had to go to an NAACP convention somewhere across the country. Even though she was nearly an adult, Jazmine still was afraid of being alone. She had herself tucked deep into covers to keep all unwanted visitors out. Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jazmine, you're still up?" a concerned voice asked.

"Of course I am, Huey." Jazmine pouted. "I'm lonely! I need you…"

"Jazmine I think it's best I stay here." Huey said calmly.

"Why baby?" she whined. "I someone warm to embrace, to help me put on a smiley face!"

"Don't think you're going to win any points because you are using Gnarls Barkley lyrics." he chuckled.

"Come on…you know you wanna be with me right now. My parents aren't home, we can cuddle and sleep together."

"And by sleep you mean close our eyes and drift into a slumber?" he asked. Jazmine could tell when he asked that question he arched his eyebrow.

"Duh!"

"Well okay, I'm on my way." he then hung up his phone.

**Five minutes later…**

Huey and Jazmine were lying in the bed in each other's embrace. Jazmine made herself comfortable on his chest, while he wrapped his arm around her slender waist.

"Huey?"

"Yes?"

"I was talking to Cindy the other day about something."

"Something like…"

"Like sexual relations." she blushed. "Cindy said she talked to Caesar about it and they might take a shot at it during our trip."

"That's good for them." Huey replied in an annoyed tone. "What does this have to do with us?"

"You've never thought of doing anything like that with me?"

"Maybe…" he then closed his eyes.

"Show me then." she purred and got on top of him.

**End Flashback…**

**Now in Suite 801 (Huey and Jazmine)**

The rays of golden sunlight gave the room a brilliant bright color. The rays outlined the bodies of Huey Freeman and Jazmine Dubois. Love is what definitely what keeps them ticking. Jazmine slowly traced her index finger along Huey's detailed bare chest. She lovingly snuggled her head into it. She could stay like this for an eternity.

"Jazmine…" Huey muttered.

"Yes?"

"I think you need this." he handed her his afro pick.

"I love you, Huey Freeman." she smiled placing the pick into her nappy jungle hair. "Have no fear though. I'm going to fix my hair up for that concert tonight."

She got up from the bed to grab her hot iron, but quickly made a detour towards the bathroom. Sounds of her vomiting filled the small suite.

"Again? Damn there's no way…" Huey smacked his forehead.

**One hour later…**

"Ok, how do I look?" Jazmine posed for Huey.

Jazmine had on extra-small pink hoody which hugged her upper body perfectly. She also had on some tight dark blue carpis with some pink and dark blue Bathing Apes Chompers. Last but not least, she had her straightened and it was just flowing down her back.

"Bathing apes?" Huey gasped.

"Yea, I got me sum bathin' apes!" Jazmine mocked Soulja Boy with relative ease.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Right-o"

"Or say that."

"…"

"Ah…silence is golden." Huey then wrapped his arms around Jazmine's waist.

**KNOCK-KNOCK!**

"Who is it?" Jazmine barked.

"It's me!" Cindy yelled back through the door. Fearsome had on one of Caesar's red hoody, a pair of tight black dress pants and black and red NIKE SB Dunks. Her hair was in one long braided ponytail.

"Oh hold on a sec…" Jazmine then stared back into Huey's eyes. They slowly let the magnetism of their love attract themselves together. Pure bliss is what took over their body until..

**KNOCK-KNOCK!**

"C'mon Huey, you can get some later!" Caesar laughed. Cindy slapped Caesar so hard spit flew from his smart mouth. Caesar held his cheek and his eyes tear up. The dreadhead had on a black long-sleeved Public Enemy t-shirt, faded blue Ecko jeans and some all black Air Forces.

A/N: If you ever got slapped really hard in the face, you would know that's what happens. He's not crying…HE AIN'T NO LITTLE BITCH!

"Oh I'm so sorry honey." Cindy wrapped her arms around Caesar's neck.

"Um…excuse me, but would you two like to borrow my room?" Huey asked as the door flew open.

"HA! Good one…so where are we going?" Caesar asked.

"Statue of Liberty!" Cindy suggested.

"Good idea. We can get a good view of the whole skyline." Huey said. The revolutionary had on a burgundy and white rugby long sleeved polo, some black Wrangler jeans and tan Timberland boots.

**A few hours later…in Flushing, Queens, New York.**

"Well we're here, this is my kingdom." Carmela grinned as she pointed towards the sky.

"Wow…this place is really hood!" Riley noticed some bloods on a nearby corner.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you…" Carmela flashed him her pink Desert Eagle.

'Oh shit…what am I'm gettin' into?' Riley cowered in his mind.

"MELA IS THAT YOU?" a light skinned bald guy dressed in all red called out.

"VICK, CHICO! WUTS REALLY GOOD?" Carmela hugged her long time gang affiliate.

"Not too much. Mario has been missin' ya…" Vick looked at Riley. "Who is this bitch ass nigga?"

"He's my…" Carmela paused. "Friend. Riley."

"Oh well I hope he can survive these mean streets."

'Why did she call me her friend…we're more than that!' Riley frowned.

"Mela, you're back!" a young Hispanic teenager ran up to Carmela and pulled her into a deep lustful kiss.

Riley couldn't believe what he was seeing. The love of his life was in another guy's arms.

"What's wrong, Young Reezy?" Carmela broke off the kiss.

"Why…Mela, what the HELL did I do to you?"

"Nothin' really…just you're boring." Carmela sighed. "Plus you're lame ass brother tried to turn me into a saint and it ALMOST worked."

"Mela, don't you understand that I…" Riley then blew a mental fuse and charged at Mario.

Carmela's secret lover got into fighting stance and awaited for Riley to attack. Riley then swung for Mario's head and missed barely. Knowing that Mario was going to dodge the right hand, Riley followed up with a left uppercut which connected with perfection. Mario fell to the ground and held his jaw in pain.

"I've got a vicious right hand but you know what?" Riley smirked. "My left is quick too!"

Mario then held his fist up and on cue a flock of gang members ran up on Riley with the firearms out.

"Riley, I used you. Let's face it." Carmela then withdrew her pink DE. "I could never fall in love with a fake ass thug."

"Yea homes, she needs a real man." Mario got up from the ground walked over to Carmela. The two then shared a lustful kiss in front of Riley's eyes.

"You…y-you…BITCH!" Riley growled.

"Get em' boys." Mario snapped his fingers. Instantly all the gang members flew at Riley and began to stomp a mudhole and walk it dry.

As Carmela witnessed the beat down she felt a tear stroke down her cheek. "Thanks for lovin' not the thug in me…"she whispered to no one.

She knew deep down she still cared for Riley. But Woodcrest wasn't the place for her, she needed the thug life back, so she got it.

Riley couldn't see out of his right eye, it was swollen shut completely. He couldn't believe he was being stomped by fifteen different guys. His body felt like it was on fire, but his heart felt like it got the lethal injection.

"Why Mela why?" Riley faded off.

**Later that night at LICH (Long Island College Hospital**

"Riley!" Jazmine yelled as she nearly kicked the door down.

"Sup Mariah?" he barely managed to crack a smile.

"Oh my…who did this to you?!" Jazmine asked on the verge of tears.

"Carmela." Huey sighed walking into the room "Once a thug always a thug. Should have never trusted her."

"Huey…" Riley coughed. "Ima make her pay what she owes!"

"Riley, chill man. She's not worth it." Huey said sternly.

"Nah she is, I love that woman." Riley moaned. "I'm not goin' to hurt her, just those niggas that jumped me!"

"You will get killed!" Jazmine cried.

"Don't care right about now, at least I died for a cause." Huey had heard enough and slapped Riley in the face.

"Look." Huey held his head down. "I know you love Carmela, she loves you too deep down. She's a thug though and you're…Riley."

"Huey has a point, just move on." Jazmine squeaked as Huey wiped some stray tears off of her face.

Suddenly Riley's phone started ringing.

"Now you know yo ass is suppose to have this off!" Huey growled as he walked over to the mobile.

"Get that fo' me…" Riley said.

Huey sighed and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Riley!"

"This isn't him, CARMELA!" Huey emphasized on her name. "What the hell do you want?"

"Huey, this is serious." Carmela said in a serious tone.

"You've got five seconds."

"Mario and his boys have a hit on Riley!"

"What? Why? This is all your fault!" Huey said in frustration.

"No, I don't want to lose Riley! It's just this thug shit has got me trapped! I thought it was going to stop when they jumped him…" her voice confessed full of hurt.

"It is like I told you before. You can change, change is good."

"I'll try again…but you need to keep your eyes out. They want him dead in cold blood." she cried.

"I will." Huey then closed the cell phone.

"What did that bitch say?" Riley asked.

"She said she still loves you." Huey told him with a smile.

"If she does, then why'd she let me stomped out?"

"She's afraid, Riley." Huey then walked over to Jazmine, who was silently crying in her chair. He gently rubbed her back. "She's afraid of what those guys would do to her."

"I'll kill em!"

"No, the best thing we can do is leave this place now."

"I ain't leavin without Mela!"

Huey sighed. "You're in no condition."

Riley's phone rang again.

"Yes, Carmela." Huey answered.

"This ain't Mela, nigga!" Mario chuckled.

"What? Where is she then? This is her number."

"Here." then the sound of a clip being inserted into a firearm was here. "With me buddy; AK-47."

"You wouldn't…" Huey warned.

"Yes I would but if you perhaps bring a certain nigga that split my chin up to my hideout. She just MIGHT be OKAY." he laughed.

"Where is your hideout located?"

"In Prospect Park Zoo."

"A zoo? Isn't that in…" Huey rubbed his chin. "Brooklyn?"

"Bingo! DING-DING-DING! Bring him here and Mela stays alive."

"What happens to my brother then?"

"Nothing, I just want to have a friendly chat." Mario laughed. "You got til midnight." the line then went dead.

"Shit! That's only thirty-seven minutes from now!"

"Thirty-seven minutes?" Riley coughed.

"Thirty-seven minutes until they kill Carmela."

"Oh hell no! I'm comin' too, Huey!" Riley winced in pain as he tried to sit up.

"No. You're hurt, I'll take care of this."

"So what…" Riley then stood up from the hospital bed. His body was extremely bruised and his ribs and right shoulder were taped up. "They aren't gonna hurt the woman I love!"

Jazmine then got up from her seat and ran to the bathroom inside of the room. The sounds of her throwing up filled the room. A foul stench followed afterwards.

"C'mon Huey, let's go!" Riley said while putting his clothes back on.

"Wait up, I gotta check on Jazmine." Huey then ran into the small bathroom.

Jazmine had her head over the toilet as she continued to cough out vomit. Huey grabbed Jazmine's hair and held it up to avoid getting anything on it.

"Huey…" she wheezed. "I need to see a doctor."

Huey nodded his head and scooped Jazmine up into his arms. The two then walked back into the main part of Riley's hospital room.

"Huey, we only got thirty-four minutes!" Riley pointed to the clock on the wall.

"Just wait man, Jazmine is sick!"

"Alright, I'll be waitin' outside." Riley then left the room.

"C'mon Jazmine, I'll get you some medical aid." Huey said as he pressed the button for nurse assistance.

**Now that Carmela tried to go back to her old ways, she's now not only endangered Riley but also herself. Will Huey and Riley be able to save Carmela? Is Jazmine really preggo? Find out in Chapter 17: The Prospect Park Zoo Massacre. **

* * *

**A/N: SPEED IS LIFE! I'll be updating really soon, BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP ALL DAY!**

** T. MIKE  
**


	17. The Prospect Park Zoo Massacre

**A/N: ****SPEED IS LIFE! **It really is for me. Here is Chapter 17...fresh off the Microsoft Word Processor document thingy. Big shouts to all of you loyal fans and to princesslady, I understand what you're saying about Jazmine's potential pregnancy thing but thing is sweet little innocent Jazzy we're talking about here, she's still kinda gullible like her pops, but moving along let's CONTINUE THE SHOOOOOOOOOW

**Disclaimer:** ...

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Prospect Park Zoo Massacre**

Five minutes later, the Freeman brothers found themselves standing outside of LICH. Riley rubbed his hands together to keep warm, while Huey just adjusted his scarf and tried to think of how he could get to Prospect Park in time.

"So how's Jazzy?" Riley blew into his hands. It was only twenty-one degrees outside and he was only wearing black Southpole jeans and a black tank top.

"The doctors are checking on her now. Riley I think she's pregnant." he slowly spoke with his head down.

"Damn Huey, guess Granddad was wrong about me knockin' a chick up first!" Riley laughed. Huey gritted his teeth at Riley, which caused the corn-rowed Freeman brother to jump back.

"It's not funny. Tom is going to have a heart attack!"

"He'll trust you still…he likes you a lot. He knows you'll be a great dad." Riley patted Huey on the back.

"If you say so…" Huey blew into his hands. "We have twenty-six minutes left and we have NO car."

Suddenly a black Lincoln Towncar pulled up in front of them. The black tinted driver's window rolled down to reveal a familiar face.

"Yo, what ya'll doin down here?" Caesar smiled.

"We need a ride to the zoo!" Riley said opening the passenger door.

"Nigga, ain't you suppose to be in the hospital?" Caesar said looking at Riley's injured body. "Plus, it's closed."

"I will explain it to you as we drive there." Huey said climbing into the backseat.

"Where's Cindy?" Riley asked noticing her absence.

"At the hotel, sleeping."

"Wow, did you drill her that bad?"

"What are you talkin about? Ol' girl is just really really tired, that's all." Caesar said whistling.

"Right…" Riley hummed.

"So Huey do you mind tellin' me what the hell is going on…" Caesar said as he began to drive towards their destination.

**Ten minutes later…**

"Oh snap!" Caesar gasped. "So they're going to kill Mela if Riley doesn't show up by midnight?"

"Basically." Huey sighed.

"Well I gotta put the pedal to the medal!" Caesar slammed his foot on the accelerator. "Hey man, do you see that bokken back there?"

"Uh huh" Huey grabbed the wooden sword. "Cee, how'd you get your car here to Brooklyn?"

"This is my cousin's car." Caesar smirked.

"Okay…we'll looks like we are here." Huey noticed a sign indicating that they were at Prospect Park.

"The zoo is right over there." Caesar pointed to an entrance guarded by two Bloods with blood-stained metal baseball bats. Huey surveyed his enemies from the backseat and chuckled to himself.

"This is going to be too easy." he said he got out of the car and took cover behind some nearby bushes. When Huey ducked into the greenery, the leaves made a little bit of noise, possibly blowing his cover.

"Ayo, you heard somethin?" a Blood asked his partner.

"I dunno, probably just a damn squirrel!" the other Blood responded with a yawn.

Huey then emerged from the bushes and hit the first Blood square on the top of the head with his bokken. The results caused the gangbanger to fall down instantly. The other Blood saw his comrade go down and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" he yelled.

He then stuck the walkie-talkie back in his pants and wielded his metal bat. He then took off and charged at Huey. The young revolutionary just smirked as he knew what to expect and how to counter. The Blood on cue then raised his metal bat hit in the air as he got closer. Just as he was going to bring it down, Huey used his amazing speed to get close to him and hit him right in the ribs with his bokken.

"Oh shit! I think they're broken!" the Blood yelled rolling around on the ground.

"They just might be…" Huey placed the bokken back in his sheath. While putting his weapon away, he noticed something sparkling in the Blood's back pocket.

Riley and Caesar just looked at the unconscious bodies, then Huey, then at each other in total shock.

"That was a cake walk. C'mon Riley and Caesar!" he smirked as he let the keys to the main gate dangle on his middle finger.

Huey placed the key in the door and slowly pushed the gate open enough for the three to barely slip in. The scenery was dark and gloomy, similar to how the mood was if the boys didn't get to Carmela soon.

"I haven't been here since I was a young buck." Caesar said looking at the dim zoo.

"Be careful guys." Huey said scanning the dark area.

"Well well well, looks like my guest, better yet guests have arrived!" Mario's voice boomed through the Public Address system. "You see if you can get through my goons, then you'll get to your precious Carmela."

Riley growled as he grabbed the steel bat from one of the fallen Blood soldiers. Caesar nodded and did the same thing.

"Good luck." Mario then closed the link.

The boys kept their guard up, watching each other's back until they made it up to the very-well lit Visitor's Center. Huey saw a map and began to study it diligently.

"Where could he be?" Huey spoke to himself.

"Doesn't matter, nigga." Huey felt the cold steel of a pistol poke him in the neck. "You's a dead motherfucka!"

Just as the Blood was going to end Huey's seventeen years of existence, Riley ran towards them and swung the bat violently at the Blood's head causing him to do a back flip from the impact.

"Thanks…" Huey whispered.

"No problem, but we got more!" Riley pointed to ten Bloods with bats, tazers, chains and glass bottles.

Huey did a cartwheel and hit the closest enemy in the knee with his bokken. The Blood went down and let out a loud yelp. He clutched onto his leg in pain. Huey laughed, knowing he just broke his opponent's leg. A nearby Blood then used Huey's cockiness to his advantage and punched him in the mouth while he was laughing. This sent Huey flying back a few feet into a bench, which broke on impact. The young revolutionary jumped right back up and got into his fighting stance.

The Blood that sucker punched him was well-built, just like Huey. He then signaled for the rest of the Bloods to stay back.

"He's mine…" the gangbanger growled.

Meanwhile Riley also had his hands full. He was holding his own against three Bloods.

"Ya'll suck!" Riley spat in all of their eyes.

Riley then hit one of them in the groin with the metal bat.

"MY BALLS! MY BALLS…MY BAAAAAAAAAAALLS!" Bobby, the smallest Blood yelled in an extremely high-pitch voice.

Riley then grabbed him and threw him into a pin full of pigs.

"He took out Bobby!" Leeroy screamed. He was an average size fellow.

Riley then swung his bat at Leeroy, aiming for his skull. However he missed by an inch and Leeroy capitalized by kneeing Riley in his severely damaged ribs.

"AH! SONFA…" Riley fell onto his knees holding his ribs.

Leeroy let out a small cackle and then elbowed Riley in the back causing him to fall completely to the ground.

"C'mon Buster!" Leeroy motioned for his other partner to come. "Let's kill em'!

Buster, another average sized dark man jumped onto Riley's ribs with his steel toe Timberland Boots.

"AHHHHH!" Riley coughed out a ton of blood.

Buster grinned and grabbed a chain and wrapped it around Riley's neck.

"Let's tie em' to the back of my bike." Leeroy pointed to his red Kawasaki ZX-7RR.

Only a couple of feet from him Caesar had successfully taken out his four enemies.

"Good thing I had Cindy's stun gun with me." Caesar chuckled. He then looked over his shoulder to see Riley connected to a chain that was connected to the back of a motorcycle.

"ESCO!"

Caesar ran and chased after Buster. He clotheslined the Blood with his bat, knocking him out. Leeroy grinned while he brought his sports bike to life. The smoke from the exhaust burned Riley a little bit, but the real pain began when the bike began to slowly accelerate. The concrete was beginning to tear into Riley's skin.

"ESCO!" Caesar yelled again and threw his bat.

Praying his aim would be precise, he watched the bat soared through the starry sky. Being on point the metal bat hit Leeroy right in the back of the head.

"Oh shit!" he cried, holding the back of his head. The sports bike then came to a screeching halt. Caesar saw the man hop off of his bike and got into a fighting stance.

"Yo Cee, come untie me from this bull!" Riley said, trying to free himself. Just as Caesar came to help, a roadblock came in front of him named Leeroy.

"So you finally decided to come back to Prospect Park, huh?" Leeroy spat.

"Wha…? Do I know you?"

"Nigga, you don't remember me?!" Leeroy pointed to the scar going across his right eye. "You did this…"

"Oh it's you!" Caesar gasped. "Look man, we was kids…"

"Right. So you left Brooklyn and came back I see…"

"Just a friendly visit." Caesar said, still ready to defend.

"Shut up! This ain't no joke!" Leeroy then pulled out a shiny silver Walther P99. Caesar's eyes locked onto the weapon in awe. He then quickly aim at Riley's forehead.

"It end's here." Leeroy smiled. Riley looked at the weapon and shivered as he anticipated the bullet to blow his brains out. The Blood then pulled the trigger slowly.

"ESCO!" Caesar cried.

Nothing. Leeroy pulled the trigger again. Still nothing.

"I'll be damned. I tell these niggas to keep the raw heat loaded!"

Caesar then took the offensive and tackled Leeroy into a nearby metal fence. Behind this fence housed a family of baboons. They literally went ape shit and started throwing fruits and other 'objects' all over the place.

"Looks like your family is disappointed." Caesar said as choked Leeroy.

The life slowly began to drain out of the elite Blood. Caesar smirked and continued to apply more pressure.

"Caesar, stop!" a young girl yelled from the shadows.

"Cindy?" Caesar looked up and saw no other than the blonde. He took his hand from around Leeroy's neck.

"Let him go. If you continue this, you're no better than him. You don't have to kill him." Cindy walked up to Caesar.

"But…he tried to kill Riley!"

"It doesn't matter. Two wrongs don't make a-" she was cut off by a swift uppercut by Leeroy.

"Bitch shuddup!" Leeroy then swung at Caesar. The dreadhead caught Leeroy's fist and squeezed it with extreme pressure until it cracked.

"You done fucked up now! You touch my woman, now it's lights out for you."

Caesar then grabbed a vacant firearm dropped by Buster. He took it off safety and aimed right in between Leeroy's eyes.

"STOP!" another figure emerged from the shadows. It was no other than Huey, who apparently won his battle against the other elite Blood.

"Spare him." Huey pointed his bloodly bokken at Leeroy.

"Why? He hurt Cindy!" Caesar yelled pointing the pistol towards Leeroy's heart now.

"We can't resort to their tactics." Huey then loosened Riley from the chains. "We are only here to get Carmela."

"Nigga, I know you ain't talkin. Every dude you fought you've broken some bone in their body."

"Yea I injured them, but I didn't kill them."

"Thanks, Huey…" Riley took a deep breath. "These niggas is wild!"

Cindy slowly got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm okay…my father has hit me harder." she stuck her tongue out at Leeroy.

"Cindy…" Caesar pulled his love into an deep embrace. "How the hell did you find us?"

"Well…I called Carmela's cell phone and some Hispanic dude told me she was here and he said all of ya'll was here." Cindy looked around and noticed all the bodies. "He ain't tell me all of this though."

"Well the guy you spoke with on the phone has Carmela hostage somewhere in this establishment." Huey began to walk until he heard a familiar voice.

"It's midnight…if you want Carmela. Then send Riley up to the main plaza, alone." the voice of Mario echoed through the PA.

"Alright, if he wants me. I'm comin' fo that ass!" Riley yelled. Despite the fact that his ribs were extremely damaged due to his determination to rescue his love seemed to give him the power to still walk. "Huey and Caesar, get Cindy the hell up outta here!"

"Alright." Huey lied. "Caesar and I will escort Cindy to safety."

Huey then walked up to Caesar and whispered something in his ear while Riley's back was turn.

"Word that makes sense…hopefully I'll see you, Riley and even that backstabber in a little while." Caesar whispered back.

"You will, I promise." Huey then gave Caesar a brotherly hug and Cindy a sisterly hug.

"Good luck!" Cindy whispered. The two then walked Huey use his stealth to stay close to Riley.

Riley then began jogging towards the main plaza praying Carmela was okay. He noticed a bunch of Bloods standing around the plaza.

"Don't worry, we're just here to make sure there's no interference." a Blood spoke while steadily holding his AK-74u.

Riley just continued to run until he finally made it to the plaza.

"Ah so the little bitch has finally made it, alone I presume." Mario smirked, dressed in black and red army camo.

"RILEY! I'M SO SORRY I BETRAYED YOU! I LOVE YOU, NOT MARIO!" Carmela cried. The Queens native was scrapped to a chair.

"Let her go…it's me you want." Riley cracked his knuckles.

"No, she needs to see what's going to happen to you."

"Mario, she doesn't love you anymore." Riley growled.

"So what? The she'll have to see the one she loves, DIE!"

Mario then ran up to Riley who had no time to react and punched him his weak spot. The ribs. Fresh hot blood flew all over Mario's attire but this didn't phase the most elite Blood at all.

"Take this!" Mario then held Riley down by shoulders as he continuously kneed Riley in the ribs. Carmela watched in horror as the man of her dreams was being torn apart. Huey also did the same from his hiding spots on top of a nearby tree. He knew if he attacked now, now only would he get killed, so would Carmela and especially Riley.

"You still a weak ass nigga." Mario then pulled out a dagger. "Time to slice n' dice."

Mario lifted the blade in the air.

"GOTCHA!" Mario yelled bringing the blade down until a long gunshot rang out. The end result had Mario holding his hand in serious pain. Apparently someone shot him in the hand, but who?

Riley looked in the direction the gunshot came from and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Leeroy?"

"Yea, you guys spared me. I owe ya!" he shot another bullet at Mario.

The bullet missed.

"Shit! I'm out of ammo!" Leeroy panicked.

Mario then pointed his index finger at Leeroy. "Open fire on that tradin' son of a bitch!"

All of the surrounding Bloods shot off all of their rounds into their former member. At least ninety-seven bullets of all shapes and sizes whizzed through Leeroy's now lifeless body.

"LEEROY!" Riley yelled.

"You're next!" Mario then pointed at Riley. "Open fire!"

Riley closed his eyes tight as for the second time tonight he was destined to be shot up. The contagious sounds of clicking filled the air. All of the Bloods then threw their firearms down.

"Man that's some ol' bullshit!" Mario hung his head down in shame.

**Meanwhile outside of Prospect Park Zoo…**

"Hey, did you just hear that?" Cindy turned backed and looked at where the faint sound of gunfire came from. "Sound like some gunfire and a scream…"

"That was Leeroy…" Caesar said with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "My former best friend."

"Former?" Cindy asked while wiping some of his tears away.

"Yes, long ago, nine years ago to be exact."

**Flashback…**

_Leeroy and Caesar were strolling through a busy Prospect Park Zoo._

"_Yo check out them apes!" Leeroy pointed to a cage of apes._

"_Nice." Caesar said, looking at an open door leading to the apes. "Look let's go get a better view."_

"_Okay!" Leeroy happily replied._

_The two now found themselves inside the exhibit with the apes._

"_Wow look…" Caesar then picked up something squishy and brown. "Real monkey poo!"_

"_Maybe that's why my dad always talks about ape shit…" Leeroy giggled._

_Suddenly the male ape let out a furious roar and charged at the boys. Caesar and Leeroy ran for the exit. As the ape's speed increased, the boys speed decreased. The exit was only a foot away and they seemed free until Leeroy tripped over a branch._

"_Caesar, help!"_

"_I'm coming…" Caesar cried as he tried to grab his friend. The ape then scratched Leeroy across the face and roared at Caesar. This caused Caesar to flee in horror._

**End Flashback…**

"After that, no one liked me anymore because they said I was a punk ass." Caesar dug his face into Cindy's bosom. "So he turned to crime…now he's dead!"

"Oh Michael…" Cindy felt her own eyes getting watery. "We need to call the 5-0."

"That won't work. The police are pussies around here!" Caesar mumbled. "It's a shame."

"No, it's a dame shame." Cindy added.

**Meanwhile back in the Main Plaza of Prospect Park Zoo…**

Huey watched Mario march around and lecture his gang members on 'not using all their ammunition on one opponent'. He then felt a familiar vibration on the side of his hip, letting him know someone was calling him.

"Hello?" Huey whispered.

"Baby…" Jazmine's voice whispered back through the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"The doctor says that I-" the phone suddenly cut off. Apparently the signal faded.

"Shit…" Huey cursed. He then noticed he had full service again and decided to call Cindy.

After a couple of rings the blonde answered merrily.

"Wussup?" she chirped.

"Hey you two need to head to LICH, Jazmine was trying to tell me something but I lost service."

"Alrighty."

"Thanks." Huey then hung up the phone.

Now Huey looked back at the scene and noticed Mario was not lecturing his members anymore. He was working on Riley's ribs again.

"You're going to suffer…" Mario smirked, punching Riley in the ribs.

His ribs at this point were practically non-existence. Unable to get up, Riley laid in defeat.

"Sorry Mela…" Riley blinked, allowing a single tear to drop.

"RILEY!" Carmela screamed.

Mario then ran over to some bushes and grabbed his buddy.

"My buddy!" he laughed, while loading a clip into his AK-47.

Seeing enough Huey jumped from off the tree and landed next to Mario.

"Who the-" Mario was cut off by a swift hit to the midsection, courtesy of Huey's bokken.

Huey then held his palm back and started focusing all of his energy to his right palm. Mario was still holding onto his midsection but noticed that Huey was doing something. The winds began to blow furiously as Huey continued to charge up for the finisher. Mario then slowly regained his footing and that's when Huey let out a battle cry. He then launched his right palm with full force for Mario. However Mario quickly sidestepped and countered by using the butt of his AK-47 to hit Huey in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly.

"This nigga thinks he's the Afro Samurai or some shit?" Mario grinned.

The leader then loaded the clip finally and took aim for the Freeman brothers. Carmela saw this and did something unbelievable. She freed herself from the ropes she was tied up to.

"What?" Mario gasped at Carmela's strength. He then took aim at her. "I advise you to step aside, doll face."

"No I love Riley and only Riley!" she grinned.

"Fine, have it your way!" Mario then began to fire at Carmela.

Carmela quickly rolled behind a nearly building for cover. She then noticed a vacant sawed-off shotgun lying in front of her.

'This is it. Do or die.' Carmela sighed in her mind.

She then picked up the gun and rolled back into the fray while Mario was reloading. Once gaining control she fired the weapon and hit Mario dead in the chest.

"B-b-b-bitch…" Mario slowly spoke as his life was ending right before his eyes. As felt his body becoming cold, he pulled the trigger of his AK-47 that he just finished reloading.

Out of the sixteen bullets fired from the assault rifle, six of them hit Carmela.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Carmela screeched.

She instantly fell to the ground and laid in a pool of her own blood.

"I did it, Esco…" she whispered before closing her eyes.

"Carmela!" Riley yelled. Trying to get up, only to fall back down. He then crawled over to her. "You can't leave me now!"

"Riley!" Huey said from his spot on the ground.

"We need to call 911!" Riley pointed at Carmela.

Huey got up and looked at the sight in horror. Right before his eyes he saw two lifeless bodies and one near-lifeless body. Leeroy had at least seventy bullets throughout his body, including four in his head. Mario had two shells launched into his chest, despite the fact that he had on a bulletproof vest. Carmela's wounds looked the least vicious. She had one bullet in right forearm, two in her right leg, three in her left leg.

"I'll keep the blood from flowing." Huey spoke as he dialed the number. He took off his jacket and shirt to keep the blood from flowing. Huey couldn't help but cry at the sight of the three teenagers.

'If this is a taste of how my revolution might look, I might just stick to having a day job…'

**Thanks to Carmela, the evil Blood leader Mario has been defeated. However Riley and Carmela are in critical condition. What will happen to them now? Find out in the last chapter, that's right I said it…LAST CHAPTER. Chapter 18: Hello Baby?**

* * *

**A/N: **It's hard to believe that this is all coming to an end. I'm thinking of making a sequel, just a thought. Be on the lookut for 'Scandalous Scholastics' though by Young Neil and myself, it should be out either tonight or tomorrow. BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP ALL DAY!

**T. MIKE**


	18. Hello Baby?

**A/N: **Well this is it folks, oh yes this is the final chapter. I hope that all your questions was answered! Okay I stole that from PaRappa The Rapper. This was fun, but all good things have to come to an end. I really appreciate all of you for reading this and making this story fun to write. Without ya'll I probably would have stopped back at Chapter 3 or something, but enough of me praising you all, let's get on with the SHOOOOOOOW!

**  
Disclaimer: **For last time...I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!

**One more A/N: **A lot of you are questioning if Caesar had a condom on when he duked Cindy. The answer is yes and here's an except from Chapter 15.

_Now they both found themselves completely nude. Caesar looked deep into Cindy's icy blue eyes._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caesar asked while grabbing the protection._

_"Yes I do…I love you." she said with tears in her eyes._

_Caesar wiped his forehead and slowly inserted himself. They both let out a moan of pleasure mixed with pain._

** See where he says he going to get protection? Protection equals condoms. Okay I just had to clear that up...Chapter 18 up!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Hello Baby?**

**The next morning…**

It was a long long night at the hospital. Huey, Caesar and Cindy spent all night in ER. Hoping, praying, crying their eyes out hoping their friends and possible future family members would be okay.

"Well we've got some good news and some bad news." a doctor came from out of the ER. "Riley's ribs are severely damaged. It can take up from six months to a year to completely heal. Now the story with Miss Carmela…"

There was a long pause before the doctor spoke again…

"She's going to be okay. Only problem is she most likely won't ever be able to walk again."

"Whoa…" Cindy spoke out loud.

The gang all sighed as they thought of how wonderful their vacation to New York has been.

"This just-in!" the TV boomed. The gang all glanced over at the small TV hanging from the ceiling. "Two teenagers died last night at Prospect Park Zoo. Sources indicate that indeed the Bloods were involved in this massive shootout. The two killed however we're both a part of the notorious gang. Two other teenagers were also injured. We will keep you updated as the story progresses!"

The TV then was turned off by a bubbly Jazmine Dubois.

"Jazmine!" Caesar and Cindy yelled in unison. Huey just crossed his arms at her presence.

She giggled at Huey's actions. "Hey guys! Hey Huey!" she battered her eyelashes at him.

"So what was you trying to tell me last night?" he pulled her into his grip.

"Huey." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not going to have a baby!"

"Really?" a smile started to play across his lips.

"Yep, the doc says it was food poisoning that caused me to puke and I just kept eating weird foods because I thought I was pregnant."

"Hmm…I heard about that before. If a woman thinks she's pregnant, then she'll get the symptoms of a pregnant woman." he then kissed her on the forehead. She then got on her tippy-toes and brushed her lips against his. Just as Huey was going to allow Jazmine's tongue full access, Cindy cleared her throat.

"Alright now. We are in a hospital!" Cindy laughed, until Caesar came behind her and grabbed her chest.

She blushed and then backhanded him.

Everyone, even Caesar laughed.

**Meanwhile in Carmela's mind…**

Carmela found herself lying in a pool of her own blood and she was surrounded by darkness. She definitely wasn't at the zoo anymore. She felt her once warm body becoming cold quickly. Then an shadow of herself stood before her.

"Good job, chica!" the shadow spat. The shadow had the same exact body detail as Carmela, just it was completely black and had yellow eyes. "Thanks to you, Riley is really hurt."

"But I saved him…" Carmela cried to her dark side. "I killed that pendejo, Mario!"

"This all could have been easily avoided." the shadow floated upside down above Carmela. "You could have ignored Mario's phone calls."

"If I did." Carmela paused trying to hold some tears back. "Then he would have killed us…Mario is loco!"

"Carmela, it's time for change, let go of the past. Look forward into building your future with Riley Freeman."

"I love him so much. Mario only loved me for my vagina." Carmela said bluntly. "However Riley loves me for…"

"Who you are. DING DING DING!" Carmela's shadow finished the sentence. "Mela, I am proud of your noble sacrifice." for the first time the shadow smiled.

"Um…thanks?" Carmela asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Thanks to you, Riley is still alive. Despite the fact you may never be able to walk again. You still will have Riley's love. That's all you're going to need soon." the shadow's voice echoed her last words.

'Why soon?' Carmela thought to herself.

"You will see, you're going to have a lot of reasonability very soon." the shadow said reading Carmela's mind. After saying her last sentence the shadow assimilated back with Carmela.

**Back in Carmela's hospital room…**

Carmela's crimson eyes shot open, only to be blinded by white light.

"She's awake…" the doctor grinned. "Welcome back!"

"Where's Esco?" she asked.

"Do you mean Mr. Riley Freeman?"

"Yes, doc."

"Oh." the doctor rubbed his chin. "He's in his room sleeping. He'll be released a lot earlier than you."

"How long am I here for?"

"About a month or two. Mr. Freeman can actually be transferred to the Woodcrest Memorial Hospital tonight."

"But I need to go back to Woodcrest with them!" she whined.

"I'm sorry but the hospital there doesn't have the state of the art technology we have. If you say here we can heal your legs completely." he then passed her some x-rays. "The bullets fractured your legs in four different places."

Carmela's jaw dropped. Things were looking pretty grim for her.

"Look on the bright side though." the doctor opened the door. "You have visitors."

Huey, Jazmine, Caesar and Cindy all walked into the room and sat around Carmela's bed.

"Carmela, thanks for-" Jazmine began to thank Carmela but was quickly cut off.

"Don't. I owed him." Carmela turned her head away from Jazmine's eyes to look out the window.

"So how are you?" Caesar said looking at Carmela's lower body which had two casts on her legs.

"I've been better, chico." Carmela cracked a small smile.

"Your bravery saved my brother and that makes me forever thankful." Huey bowed in front of Carmela.

"No thanks needed. As long as Riley is alright…" Carmela sighed as she closed her eyes and clutched her stomach.

The door then slowly opened to reveal Riley riding a wheelchair.

"Sup niggas?" he flashed his pearly whites for the first time in years. He always had his fronts on but since he got checked into the ER, the doctors forced him to take them off.

"Riley, you have pretty teeth. Don't ever put those fronts on again." Jazmine cooed.

"Oh hush…" Riley snickered. "Ayo fam, do yall mind if I get some alone time wit Mela?"

"Nope." they all replied like robots and left the room.

Now that there was alone, the two began to gently weep.

"Riley, I'm so glad you're okay." Carmela spoke softly, stroking Riley's hand.

"I'd hafta say the same for you too…" he looked at her casts.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have answered his calls!"

"Yea you shouldn't have." Riley took a deep breath. "Luckily I'm not the type of nigga to hold a grudge."

"So…" Carmela tried to change the subject. "What should we do with this alone time we got right now?"

"I mean what CAN we do? I can't bone ya, my ribs are still screwed up like a motherfucka and your legs are practically dead." Riley then head his head down. "Looks like I'll be jackin' off tonight…"

Carmela burst into laughter. "Esco, I didn't mean it like THAT!"

"I guess I'll be using Oil of Olay." Riley continued.

"Shut up!" Carmela said through her laughter. "I love you!"

"I love you too…"

**Meanwhile at the LICH Food Court…**

"I think we need to head back to Woodcrest. School is coming up sooner than I thought." Jazmine slurped on her Cherry Coke.

"We can't leave Carmela here though!" Cindy protested.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back home." Huey played around in his salad. "I'm a senior with the number three rank. I need to get to one."

"Question though, who's number two, baby?" Jazmine teased, tracing her finger along Huey's chin.

"You." he muttered.

"I agree with Big Hue though." Caesar agreed. "I'm ranked one-hundred and three out of three-hundred and sixty-two. I want to improve."

"Yep you surely need to." Cindy giggled. "I'm always one step ahead of ya!"

"Shush! You're only ranked one-hundred and two."

"Still smarter than you…"

As the two continued to bicker, Jazmine and Huey sighed and began their own conversation.

"Huey, are we really going to leave without Carmela?"

"We have to. School starts in a couple of days. Plus our flight back leaves tonight. She'll be fine. This is her home."

"How about Riley? You know he's going to be loyal and stay by her side."

"His choice. He's going to end up failing his sophomore year."

"Unless he enrolls in a school around here somewhere." Jazmine stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Bingo!" Huey hugged his girlfriend tight. "That's a great idea. Riley can enroll at a local high school."

"And whenever Carmela is healthy again. They can come back to Woodcrest."

"But where's he gonna live now?"

"I have a distant cousin that lives in Elmont."

"Elmont?" Jazmine blinked absent mindedly.

"It's a small town in Long Island."

"Oh." Jazmine then slapped her forehead. "That's right. That's where Cindy moved to after eighth grade."

"So now that everything is covered, let's tell these two." he pointed at Caesar and Cindy who were still going at each other's throats.

"One-oh-two!"

"So what…I'm smarter than you, child. It's just I don't always do my work on time!" Caesar yelled. "If you compare our test scores they prove I got more brains!"

"One-oh-two! Higher GPA! Better looks!"

"Shut up! You're just a lucky dumb blonde."

"Am I really?" Cindy's voice cracked.

"Yes you are! I mean for all we know the transcript could have some typos! You know Principal Wuncler's secretary is a drunk!" he chuckled, not knowing his girlfriend's feeling were getting hurt.

"Michael…" she whispered, allowing a single tear to drop.

"Cindy!" he gasped. Caesar then scooped her up in his arms. "My bad, I thought we was jokin around…"

"Yea we was, but then you called me a dumb blonde. My dad use to always call me that before and after he'd beat me because mommy didn't PLEASE him." she cried into his chest.

"Uh Cindy…" Caesar rubbed her back. "I'm sorry." the two remained in silence in each other's brace.

**Later that night, at Carmela's room…**

"Ugh! I'm about to-" she quickly held her head up and threw up into a pail. Riley quickly woke up from his slumber in his wheelchair.

"You pukin again?" Riley asked while holding her hair up.

"Yes, baby…" Carmela spat into the pail. "Must be this damn hospital food!"

"Actually Ms. Rodriquez., I know why you're in this condition." the doctor came barging through the door. "Mr. Freeman, you might wanna sit back for this."

**Meanwhile on the plane…**

"I think I've had enough of the city never sleeps." Cindy sighed.

"Ditto. I mean its my home, but I'm use to my white suburbia." Caesar also sighed.

"Yes indeed." Huey added his two cents.

"Woodcrest here we come!" Jazmine pointed her index finger to the clouds outside the window.

"Take care." Huey closed his eyes. "Carmela and Riley." Huey then felt into a light slumber. Jazmine looked at her everything and smiled. They had come a long way since September. From hate to love, from pain to pleasure.

"I love you, Huey Freeman." she whispered as she traced her fingers on his chest.

"I love you too." Huey mumbled in his sleep.

**A couple of days later at Wuncler High School…**

"Hell unsweet hell…" Huey growled as he slammed his locker shut.

"Oh cheer up, honey!" Jazmine kissed Huey on the cheek.

"How can I be perky knowing I have a self-racist teacher that's blacker than ace of spades?"

"Good point." Jazmine smirked. She loved how he could always get his point across.

"Huey!" Cindy yelled from end of the hall. "C'mon we're going to be la-"

The bell chimed as it echoed through the halls.

"Shit." Huey cursed. "Now we're late…"

"Yes, and we'll be even later if you just stand here and complain about it!" Caesar said, coming from behind Huey.

"Let's go!" Cindy yelled down the hall once again, now stomping her left foot impatiently.

The four childhood friends all walked towards their destination.

"Well here we are." Huey said, placing his hand on the doorknob. After turning the knob slightly, the door flew open to reveal darkness.

Suddenly a lone light shined down on Uncle Ruckus.

"Well la de da de do! Looks like we got some late ass niggas. However the white gal is excused."

The group sighed. "Just another day…" They all said in unison.

Just as the four took their seats, the sounds of Hip Hop by Dead Prez filled the room. Huey rolled his eyes, wondering who could be calling him while he was in school. His Caller ID read 'Riley.'

"Uncle Ruckus? May I please be excused?"

"HELL NO! YO DISTORTED AFRO BEHIND WAS LATE TO MAH CLASS!"

"Fine then. I'll excuse myself." Huey then left to answer the call.

**In the hallway…**

"Riley, what's up?"

"Yo man…you ain't gonna believe this but-"

"But what?!"

"Carmela is going to have a baby!"

Silence entered the Freeman brothers souls.

"Riley, are you ready to raise a child?"

"I think I can do it. As long I got Carmela my side."

"And money and a job and…"

"Alright! I get it…shoot." Riley hissed.

"Riley, this is serious. Personally I think you two should give it to foster care."

"Foster care, my ass!" Riley yelled into the receiver. "I'm gonna raise my seed!"

"You're not ready. When I thought Jazmine was pregnant, even I knew I wouldn't be ready."

"I might not be ready, but I'm willin to raise my seed."

"Okay. Just please take care and come home soon." Huey spoke softly.

"Don't worry. Quit getting' so soft on me. Me and Mela will be home soon. Peace and I love ya man."

"Love ya too bro."

"Ya'll niggas is GAY!" a random kid in the hallway yelled.

Huey shot a glare at the kid and hung up his phone. He then walked back into the classroom to see the Preps arguing with his three friends. Letting out a deep sigh he muttered nine words.

"These are the Life and Times of Wuncler High…"

**How is life going to be for the gang in six months? Find out in Chapter 19: Epilogue Rollin' on 24's**

* * *

A/N: You really thought I was going to leave ya'll hanging like that? Show love and tell me what you thought about this chapter and the whole story in general, also peep my new story 'Scandolous Scholastics!...its a callabo between Young Neil and myself. **BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP!**

** T. MIKE**


	19. Epilogue Rollin' on 24s

**A/N: **Here's the epilogue to the story. It's basically just going to tell what happened after they found out about Carmela's pregnancy. Right now I'm debating if I want to write a sequel to this or not. How about you guys tell me. Also I know some things in the last chapter were a little farfetched, but this based off a cartoon and anything can happen in a cartoon so bare with me guys!

Disclaimer: this! You know I don't own this , nigga.

**One more A/N:** If you like this...then you're bound to love my newest creation. It's a joint-fic by Young Neil and myself. It's called Scandulous Scholastics! Go peep and leave it some REVIEWS.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Epilogue Rollin' on 24's…**

**7 Months Later (July)**

**Huey's narration**

_Six months after we arrived back home from New York, we finally graduated from the hell hole known as Ed Wuncler Memorial High School. Jazmine stayed rank as number two, I finally passed her and became number one! Caesar moved up to seventy-two, but Cindy still outranked him by one by holding down rank number seventy-one. Carmela was a little more than three months into her pregnancy and now lived with us. Now you might be asking why Carmela lives Riley, Granddad and myself? Answer is simple, her father Arturo kicked her out for getting pregnant at the age of sixteen. Arturo was later on arrested for attempted murder against my family._

**Flashback to April…**

It was a full moon outside tonight and everyone in the Freeman house was tucked in their beds ready to dream the night away. However two lovebirds just couldn't fall asleep. After Carmela moved in Riley moved into the guest room with her. Huey finally got the room all to his self! Too bad four out of seven nights Jazmine would sneak over to spend the night. Naughty naughty...but back to Carmela and Riley.

"Esco?" Carmela whispered, pulling the covers up.

"Huh?" he asked half-awake.

"I can't go to sleep!" she whined. Her belly was starting to show development. "Our little one is kicking."

"See if you would just let the doctor tell us the sex of the kid, we wouldn't have to call him little one."

"How do you know it's a him?"

"It better be a nigga. I don't need no girl." he sucked his teeth. "Then I'll hafta spoil her ass."

"Yep, like how you spoil me…" she rubbed her belly. "I just want it to be a surprise."

"The surprise better be a penis." Riley then noticed that his sentence kind of came out the wrong way. "No homo."

Suddenly a green ball bust through the guest room's window. The two jumped in freight and noticed what the green ball really was.

"GRENADE!" Riley screamed as he hopped out of the bed.

Riley then did a quick roll, scooped up the frag grenade and threw back out the window. Just as it sailed out of the window, it exploded in mid air. Young Reezy wiped some of the sweat from off his forehead and looked out of the window. His eyes nearly popped out of the socket as he noticed Arturo, dressed up in all black holding an RPG launcher (Rocket Propelled Grenade) taking aim for the guest room.

"What the…"

"What's going on, Riley?" Carmela asked, obviously unaware of the danger about to occur.

"Your pops seems to be a little upset still." Riley then stuck his head out the window. "Look Arturo! Don't take it out on my family, be a man and retaliate on me!"

"Okay, you got ten seconds to come down here or else your house becomes dust." Arturo grinned as he aimed the RPG at the window.

Riley then quickly ran to his closet and pulled out a weapon of his own. An RPD, a gift given to him by Ed and Rummy for being a father-to-be. He quickly loaded some magazines into it, but by then he only had five seconds left.

**Five.**

Riley kicked the guest room door down and began to run towards the stairs.

**Four.**

Riley hopped down all twenty steps of stairs and landed on his feet like a cat.

**Three.**

While running towards the door his clip fell out.

**Two.**

He frantically tried to reload the weapon.

**One.**

He cursed loudly as he knew his time was up.

On cue Arturo pulled the trigger and the rocket flew out of the RPG. However the rocket didn't soar towards the Freeman residence, instead it flew and connected with Thugnificent's front door. The rocket exploded on impact blowing a huge hole through the main entrance of the manor. Luckily, Thugnificent and The Lethal Injection Crew were out on tour so no one was hurt. Arturo scratched his balding head in confusion. He then noticed the obvious, he was holding the RPG backwards. He cursed in English and Spanish at his foolish error.

"I guess you should have read the instructions." Riley laughed . "Now put down the goddamn weapon!"

Riley took aim with the RPD and had his crosshairs set right in between Arturo's eyes. Carmela's father dropped his heavy weapon and laid down on the ground til the cops arrived.

**End Flashback…back to Huey's narration**

_Lucky for Riley, he showed them his NRA license he had ever since he was nine. But um back to was I was saying before that flashback. After Carmela moved in with us in April, she had her baby in two weeks ago which was two months earlier than expected. It was a beautiful baby girl that weighed five pounds and two ounces. After less than five seconds of thinking Carmela came up with the name Kiyone. Riley was left giving her the middle name. After five seconds of thinking he came up with the middle name Mone' (Mo-nay). Kiyone Mone' Freeman, once she hits elementary school they are going to have a ball with her name. The baby had the same skin tone as Carmela and had Riley's face. So now you might be wondering how Jazmine, Caesar, Cindy and myself are doing? Well we are all still in our respectful relationships and all plan on going to Woodcrest University in early September. You also might be wondering what happened to my grandfather, Robert Freeman. By some odd turn of events the same day Kiyone was born, Granddad pasted away. Personally I think my niece is a bad omen, who knows?_

**WHACK!**

"Ow!"

"Don't talk about Kiyone like that!" Jazmine said, putting her frying pan down.

"Sorry, I was just reminiscing on everything that has happened since our senior year." Huey rubbed his head.

"Oh really…" Jazmine said dreamily. "Best year of my life."

"It was pretty good." Huey admitted. "It was the first time I've been happy ever since Kanye made his comments about Bush."

Jazmine giggled. She then picked up her pair of white sunglasses from the counter and began to imitate Kanye West.

"George Bush doesn't care about black people." Jazmine stared blankly at Huey.

"The true winner of that segment was Mike Myers. He didn't know what the hell to do, he kept it professional though."

Huey and Jazmine laughed together until he pulled her into a hug. She then looked up into his eyes.

"Huey, back at my party…why'd you finally accept me? You never told me how you truly feel about me."

"Jazmine, I really I've had strong feelings for you ever since our childhood."

"When did you first notice?"

"After Cairo broke my nose. You were caring towards me even when I pushed you away." he sighed.

"I know!" Jazmine said with pride. "Because I don't head butt my friends!"

"Oh, don't remind me. It's bad enough I had to see him at Granddad's funeral last week."

"I'm sorry." she kissed him on the cheek. "So that's when you first noticed you loved me, huh?"

"Something like that." he gave her a small smile.

"Then why did it take you nearly eight years to confess?"

"I didn't know if you felt the same way. That's what this revolutionary's ultimate weakness is: rejection."

"Huey, even Ray Charles could see that I was head over heels for you and I still am!"

"Well…" Huey tried to find some words.

"Did I just have to dress up for you to notice me?"

He shook his head from side to side.

"Well, did I have to straighten my naps?!" the volume of her voice increased a little.

"No it was just time. I had to let my heart out of the cage." Huey said. "Just ask Riley. I was writing tons of poetry about you the week of your niggafest. You dressing up was the just the icing on the cake. Definitely an improvement over those nappy roots."

"Oh shu-" she was cut off by Huey's tender lips connecting with hers. After nearly two minutes of playing tonsil hockey, the two broke it off to catch some breathe. Their orbs connected once again and filled their body with love.

"I love you, Huey Freeman."

"I love you too, Jazmine Dubois."

* * *

** A/N: **And that's the end of the story. Thanks for supporting this story and may** BOONDOCKS FANFICTION LIVE ALL DAY EVERYDAY! **REVIEW PLEASE AND LEMME KNOW IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL OR NOT.

**T. MIKE**


End file.
